


My teacher? Nah he's my husband

by NewHeartQre



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewHeartQre/pseuds/NewHeartQre
Summary: Jackson (22)  -> Hot teacherMark (17) -> Dumb kida little review from the story~~"What do you think you are doing in there?!""Fuck off!! I do what i want! You don't have the right to stop me!""I do.I'm your teacher'""Can you,my teacher give me money?Not right?So mind your own business."  He said,before walking back to the club."I can. I can give you money,but on one condition.""What is it?""Be my husband."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a pro author nor an artist. I'm just a simple fan writing out my imaginations. Forgive me for my mistakes. I hope whoever read this enjoy it.

A bit spoiler  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mark came from a rich background.His mom is a Ceo of a renowned company.His dad is a successful business man.Their family owned 20 restaurant around the world.Mark is sent to a school where you can only find a rich in there with a tuition fee of $41,916 per year.At first,everything went well until his parent's plane crashed and can't be found till now.He was just 13 when that happened.No one wants to take care of him.His beloved grandparent dead when he was still 9. All of the property his parent left him seized by his aunty. 

He was homeless.No school,no food,no home to go back and no figure to hug. Everynight he sleeps at an alley where no one would notice him. That's how he's been living his life until one day he collapsed at the roadside. He thought that's the end for him. But not when he open his eyes to find himself in a room filled with coffee scent. 

"You're up?How are you feeling?" said a voice beside him.He was startled of course but too tired to move.He examined the person.He looks not too young but not too old."Who are you?" he asked the man."I'm daniel.I found you almost die at the roadside so i bring you here.You've been out for 2 days."

"ahh i'm sorry for troubling you " He said,trying to wake up from the bed too quickly and end up with a sudden headache causing him to lose his balance and fall back onto the bed."That's what you get for carelessly standing up when you didn't had anything yet. Come on now,lay here, i'll bring you somthing to eat." he said before getting out of the room.

Ater this incident, daniel ask Mark what happened to him and Mark told him the truth. The man decided to keep Mark. But of course Mark denied to live there for free.So daniel allow him to work with him at the cafe he owned.He send Mark to school,feed him properly,buy him clothes, do things together like how a family should do. Mark glad that now he have a place to call home,someone to call dad,and a family which is the cafe workers and a close brother named jinyoung, also a worker of the cafe. Three years went by just like that. Everything went well until one day he came back from school just to find his dad sleeping at the room above the cafe while all the workers was working without knowing about their boss upstair. He shake his dad to wake him up to show him his exam result.But after a minute his dad showing no sign of waking up. He start to worry. He thought his dad has a cold and too tired to move until it hit him. Trembling, he move his finger toward his dad's wrist. Nothing. "No no no please this is not funny dad! dad! wake up! DAD!!" He scream continuosly,hoping his dad will open his eyes and tell him all of this is just a joke.But nothing happened. Helplessly he cried beside his dad,hugging his body tightly. "You promised me you will never leave me so why? Why are you leaving me now? You said god hate someone who doesn't keep their promise so why?" The tears just won't stop.

Hearing a scream, one of the workers, went upstair to see what happened. He was shocked to see Mark helplessly crying while hugging daniel. It take him a second to understand the situation. He walk on to mark and give him a warm hug.  "I'm here." The only sentence he can make out that time. After that, the cafe is not working well and it was forced to closed down. Mark forced himself to find a work and a place to live at. After all the effort, he manage to get a work at a club,working as a bartender and a small apartment that fit well for one person. For the first week of being alone, he was still okay. But after a while, the loneliness beginning to take it's toll. At school, he will just stay at his seat from the start of the class until the end of the day. He missed all his studies.The smart Mark turn to be a dumb Mark. His result drop drastically.

During work he will give customer a wrong drink and end up losing his pay. Even though Mark said he can do well on his own, Jinyoung is still worry about Mark not being able to live by himself cause he's not even at legal age yet and Jinyoung know how naive Mark is so he decided to get a new job near Mark's apartment. Of course Jinyoung told Mark he can support both of them just enough but Mark refused to accept it cause he's been troubling the later too much.

5 month passed, he is now 17, living his life poorly. As he get older, the tuition fee getting more expensive.He doesn't get any scholarship cause of lack in studies and sports. His pay alone is not enough for him to survive if he eat thrice a day,using bus to school and pay for his apartment. So he end up with eating once in two days,goes to school by walking.

New year,new classroom, new friends and new teacher...and maybe a new life.


	2. First meeting

The first day of the new year, Mark is now 17, waiting for school to end and continue living his life as it is now, as a bartender at a club he found weeks ago. Well that's the only club that will hire a non-graduate high schooler so he pratically got no choice but to make ends meet there. Well the owner is kind enough to provide him an apartment which he only need to pay for half price since he's working for him but still, the pay was not that high ya know plus he only need to tend the bar, nothing more than that so he got no tips resulting him getting that least pay there. He tried to minimize his money usage leaving him to still live in poor state but hey, at least he's surviving. He thought of dropping out of school but then he thought later there will be no one out there that will hire a non-graduate so here he is with his ass on the chair waiting for the class to start.

There's a rumor saying their current physics teacher had a premature birth so she will stop teaching at the school and just oraganize a tuition class at her house since she need to look after her child so of course there will be a new teacher, a hot one. 

The familiar red head on the desk didn't bother to even spare a glance when the teacher entered the classroom and a greeting from other student. The usually noisy class is now quite, well not because they are respecting the teacher but specifically because they are raping their new hot ass teacher with their perv eyes."Good morning sir!" greeted by the class monitor followed by the other student except one particular red head."Good morning and nice to meet you guys.As you guys already know your former physics teacher will not be attending starting from today so from now on i'll be the one teaching you guys, my name is Jackson Wang you can call me Mr. Wang, I hope we can get along well.So you guys have any question? Ahh and one more thing, please don't bombard my place with your love letter or i'll fail you." The new teacher said with his sweet smile causing the student to laugh knowingly especially the female student.

Not long after his short "speech" a female student raise up her hands, wanting to say something."Yes...Mina?" Asked Mr.Wang, squinting his eyes looking at the girl's name tag." I wonder who owns that fine ass of yours sir" Making the whole class laugh at such question including Mr.Wang who doesn't seems to bother bout it. "Definitely not you" He said casually causing the whole class jokingly booing the girl. The class keep on with the good atmosphere,Mr.Wang is not teaching but instead he's getting to be familiar with his student and he also tell them a little bit bout himself until now it is time for the class to end and the same red head is still there, not budging even a little when now all of the other student already moved on to their next class which is PE.

Feeling weird and bit worried cause the same red head has been unmoving since the start of the class, Mr Wang approach him and shake the red head's shoulder a little ."Hey wake up" he became more worried that now the red head is still lying there not moving. He look at the student nametag, 'Mark Tuan' is written on it." Mark wake up. Mark! Mark!" He try to wake the red head up again.All of the anxiety and worry was relived when he got a little stir from the student. He heard a little mumble from the student but can't really make out what he's saying.The second time he hear the same mumble, he can quite make it out since it is a bit louder than before."don't leave me alone...i'm scared..." and soon a tear fell from the corner of his eyes.Mr Wang was taken aback for sure but there's a voice inside him asking him to comfort that kid he never know before. Slowly he pull out the chair beside him and sit on it. Gently he stroke the red head's back a little and soon after that the little frown is gone and the tears stop falling.

Slowly he open his eyes, everything is blurry,' ahh again with that dream' he thought. After a little while, his vision is back. Well of course he know that he slept in class but he never expect to see some hot stranger staring at him sleeping in his class. His head jolted up and he backed away until his back hit hard on the wall behind him. "Owww that hurts." He said to himself.Soon, He heard a laugh coming for the latter. He look up to properly see a blonde man looking at him withh such a breath taking smile. " Are you ok? I tried to wake you up but you just won't move. And sorry for startling you, i saw you crying in your sleep so i decided to wait for you here." The man explained, making Mark feels more weird cause yeah, why would a random stranger wait for you sleeping right? "Who are you why are in here, no outsider allowed in here unless you're a parent or guardian but i'm sure you're none of it considering i don't even know you." He said, nervousness evident in his voice but all he got was a chuckled from the man."I'm telling you i'll call the police if you're not going to say anything." He said again, reaching out for his phone but soon stopped by the stranger. "Hey relax i'm not going to harm you, i'm not a bad person.By the way your classmate already headed to the gym and i guess you shall get going if you dont want to get scolded by you teacher.Well i'll be going first,see you soon." The man said with his little smirk before make his way out of the classroom, leaving the red head speechless."What just happened?" He ask himself. The last thing he remember was sleeping in his class waiting for the class to start until he suddenly wake up to an empty classroom with some random stranger staring at him sleeping.

He try to process everything in his little head until he remember what the weird man said before."Shit it's PE now" He cussed to himself, running out of the class heading to the gym.

That's how his day went until now it's time to get ready for work. One of the reason why he always sleep in class was because of his work. He need to work from 9pm to 5am and get a sleep for about 2 hour and half before he needs to get ready for school. He does take a nap before he went to work but no matter what Mark will still feels sleepy in class. Well all of the teachers are used to it by now, they has given up on him and let him be since for them he's not worth their attention cause it's not like he's an excelent or anything.


	3. Bit angst

The next day of school everything went well except that he feels weaker than he would. He looks paler than usual.  Break time just ended and it's time for physic. He climbs down the stair from the rooftop slowly. As he made his way down he started to feel dizzy. "Why is this stair moving." He hold his throbbing head as his vision becomes fuzzy. He push the heavy door with his remaining strength and right after that, "Mark!" all he can feel was his body floating before everything went dark.

Slowly he blinks as his vision filled up with the bright light. "You're awake?"He heard a voice from his side. "It's you again."  He said as he sees the same man from before. "How are you feeling Mark?" The doctor came in from the door. "My head is hurting." He said as he feels way too heavy and hurt in his head. "You're sleep deprived and lack in nutrition Mark and the main reason you faint was because your body can't take it anymore, it's tired, I advise you to take a rest from any work if you have and any study if you does and give more attention to what you eat." He give a small nod at that.

"Excuse me but how did I end up here doctor?" 

"Your teacher brought you here." That lifts his eyebrows.  "Teacher...who?" The doctor look at him in disbelief. "Him." She point at the man beside him. "You're a freaking teacher? I thought you're some trespasser or something." That man laugh at him. "That's why you should focus in class kid. I'm your new physic teacher, Jackson Wang, and sir is enough. So, nice to meet you Mark." He smile at the pale boy.

"I'm not a kid and nice to meet you." He give the man his not so sincere face before turn to look at then doctor. "Can I go back now doctor, laying in this bed is a bit uncomfortable."

"You can, and for tommorrow, I give you the permission if you want to take a rest at home."

"Thank you doctor." Slowly he sit up and stand by the bed. "I'll be going first and thanks for the help sir." He bow at them before make his way out of the medical office followed by Jackson. "Mark." He turn around and look at his teacher. "I'll take you home so wait here."

"Oh no thanks I can go by myself." The truth is he doesn't want Jackson to see his living area cause it is surrounded by clubs, drug addict, gangster and what more. 

"You're still not feeling well and something can happen to you." He insists. "No it's really okay, it's not that far don't worry." Jackson sigh at his student's persistent. "Are you sure?" Mark nods. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine but please be safe." Mark nod before head to the class for his bag.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20:45 shown in his wristwatch. Mark get up from his bed and starts to get ready for his work. He walks down the streets about 5 blocks away and enter the club he works at. Ignoring the pain in his head, he change into his bartender suit inside the locker room. Just before he could put on his dress shirt, someone pin him on the locker from behind, causing him unable to move. 'This son of a bitch again.' He thought. "Mark baby I've been waiting for you, you're late today." His voice disgust Mark. "I came right on time sir." He try to be nice. "Hmm I thought I could play a little with you but guess not. But what about tonight? I will pay as much as you want." That man says not so seductively beside Mark's ear. "Sorry but I take no pay for that. Go find someone else."

"Ehhh but I only want my baby~." His hand start to touch Mark's body lower and lower. "This cute face and hot ass-" Mark throw a punch in his face, sending him down onto the floor. "Go find someone else to fuck or jerk off yourself and for the last time don't ever come to me again! Fuck off!" He shouted at the man. The aforementioned stand up while holding his throbbing face. "I'll get you someday kitty just you wait." He said with a smirk before went out of the room, leaving Mark alone, falling to the floor. 

Single tear drop down his face. "Why did I end up like this what a sin have I done in my life mom...dad..." With shaking body he cry helplessly, finding answer for the never ending question.

Later that night he skips his work and went back to his house. He bury himself underneath the blanket on the bed, crying while debating to end his life. Everytime he thought of that, his mom's words would always come to his mind. "We live for a reason honey, whatever hardship you are facing now will come to its end. God has many things in store for the future, so whatever you are dealing with, just stay strong and fight till the end." He remember how he would always complain to his mom when he lost the hide and seek game with their maids. He always wonder why his mom would always speak about complicated things but now he knows why. 

His crying becomes harder. Soon he falls asleep with tear stain on his face.


	4. Exam shit

Exam season ended, all the teachers are busy marking the papers while all the student are playing around the school. As always, Mark is sleeping at his spot in the class.

Jackson pinch his nose for nth today as he keep on marking the papers. Almost all his student answer nothing but nonsense and some of them even left a drawing and some love note dedicated to him. As the class teacher, he also needs to check his student's result wholely. He can still accept that they only fail for a certain subject and one of it is physic but the name at bottom of the list just went overboard and fail all his paper except for English. He looks at the name and turn out it's Mark Tuan, his quietest student. And again he pinch the bridge of his nose.

He know he should do something about this kid because this is his last year and he will go nowhere with the way he is now. He sigh, throwing his body in his chair.

"It's no use, he will never change." He look up and see Mr. Min, English teacher from his class handing him a can of coffee. Gladly he accept it. "What do you mean Yoongi." 

"It's no use messing your head up for that Mark kid, he will never listen. Every teacher has legit gave up on bringing the old him back but it never works, we just let him be." Yoongi words caught his attention. "The old him? Like how?"

"He was a very very very smart kid, he catches up on things easily and was once a bright kid with a laugh that could bring a smile on anyone's face who's hearing it. But now he's like a living doll, just keep quiet and won't left his seat until the end of school." He said while marking the Englis papers. "How did he became like that?"He dig in further. "Well, the only information we know is that his father died. So there were many rumors saying that maybe he fell into depression and many students have been claiming that they saw a glimpse of him entering a club near the town but then no one ever really see him there so basically no one knows what actually happen to him."

"Don't the teacher should find out about it, I mean he is our resposibility."

"We did. The school counselor has tried to help him but he was never there on the appointed time and we even went to the clubs around the town but no one knows him. Then we went to his registered address but all we found was an old store that was once a cafe. We would always try to make him open up to us but he just won't say anything. The principal even arranged an extra class just for him because we see a good potential in him but nah, he was never there. Now you see why we gave up on him." Hearing that, Jackson sigh with lots of thought running in his mind. Yoongi pat his back and give him an encouraging smile. "But even so, I believe he will find his way someday. I hope you will never give up hope on him, and help him as much as you can." Another sigh left his mouth.

At the end of school time, Jackson was standing right outside of F class, waiting for a certain redhead. As he expected, the read head is last out of his class. "Mark." The aforementioned look at his side and see his physic teacher standing by the door. "Yes sir?"

"I have something to discuss with you, follow me." Without any question, he follows his teacher to the office. The office is deserted as everyone has gone back already. They stop at his place in the office then Jackson hand him a piece of paper. Mark take the paper and look at it. "What is this?"

"Your extra class time table that will start next week." With that Mark hand him the piece of back. "I don't need this."

"This is not an offer but an order." Hand still in his pocket

"And I'm saying I won't do it."

"And I'm saying I will make you." Mark sigh at his teacher's persistent. "Look, just stay out of my business okay. I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"You do Mark. You can't shut everyone out of your life and keep on ruining yourself. You need to open up and let others help you." He take a hold of the boy's shoulder and look straight into his eyes. 

"Then what? Watch them walk away after they had enough and leave me breaking into pieces? No thanks." Tears are brimming in his eyes. "That doesn't mean that everyone will do the same-"

"They did." A tear drop and flow along his reddened cheek. Jackson wipe it away with his thumb. Maybe he doesn't know much about that boy but he is sure the redhead has gone through a lot and it took a real big piece of him. "But I won't. I am your teacher I hold a responsibility on you so don't ever think I would let you go easily. It's okay for you to not trust me but please, just let me help you. I know that's what you need the most right now."

His teary eyes look up to his teacher's. As a kid, his mom always told him not to trust a stranger but he thought that maybe, it's time to make an exception. "Okay."

____________________________________

As promised, at the start of the week they start off with Maths. School ended like an hour ago leaving Mark and his physic teacher in the class. They haven't been there long and Mark is doing better than expected.

He hands Jackson the answered question paper for him to mark. To his surprise, Mark got everything right only after a short guide from him. What yoongi said was true, he catch things up fast. 

"You won't be needing this if you could only keep your focus in class honestly." Jackson said, looking at the boy in front of him. "One of my weakness is to keep my focus on something for a long time and plus, I'm always sleepy so I always dozed off even before school start."  

"Honestly just how many hours do you sleep at night?" He asks with a questioning look. That caught Mark off guard "Well I'm just not a day person, that just how it is."

"I suggest you change that sleep pattern of yours in sake of your study and health or you will go faint around like before."

"I admit that I was not feeling well that day but I know how to take care of myself. Now is there any more math things you want me to do?"

"Nope we are done for today but I got one question for you. Why is it you score your English paper and fail your Korean?"

"Not my fault that Korean is hard." He shrugs.

"Well, we are legit conversing in Korean right now."

"It's basically my mother tongue and I only learned Korean when my family moved here when I was 12 but even so, it doesn't help much cause I was still surrounded by people conversing in English so I only start to actually use Korean when I entered here but then I still don't use it much so except speaking, I'm still weak in writing and reading." That confused Jackson even more. "Are you telling me that you're not Korean?"

"Well, I am not. By law, I'm American even though I live here. I'm from LA." Jackson facepalms himself. "No wonder I find your surname is a rarity here."

"Same to you sir. I'm sure the Wang's origin is not from here." Smirk plastered on his face. "You're right, It's Hong Kong, and swipe that look off your face kid." Jackson squint his eyes at the boy in front him and that earned him a laugh from that kid. Somehow that laugh sends a weird feeling into his stomach. "Stop laughing and let's go back now, I wanna roll in my bed as soon as possible." 

"Yes Mr. Wang." He replied, making sure to emphasize the name and earning himself a death glare from his teacher. He can't help but laugh at him. Somehow he found it's fun to tease the man.

"Thank you for today sir." Mark said as they walk down the hall. "I'm just doing my job no need to thank me."

"By the way, why is it you that teach me math today, why not Mr.Nam?"

"Well, I organize this myself, basically I'll be teaching you every subject except English." Mark's jaw drops at that. "You're a physic teacher how will you teach me other subjects?" Jackson scoff at that. "Excuse me but I excel in my studies, only that physic got my interest." Mark nods.

They walk up to where Jackson's car at. "You sure you don't want a lift?" Mark shake his head. "Fine but take care of yourself." Earning a nod from the aforementioned, he enter his car and drive away, leaving Mark walking his way back to his apartment.


	5. Field trip

He was woken up by a loud bang on his desk. The redhead lifts up his head then greeted by his teacher standing across him in the empty class. "What do you want disturbing my sleep like this?" Honestly speaking he's quite irritated that his sleep is disturbed like this especially that the man in front of him is fully aware of it. He doesn't have work last night but he spends it video calling his teacher because he finally decided to get his heaps of assignment done and hand them in this morning. All of the teachers were shocked by that but they know better to say nothing about it and just gladly accept it. He wonders how the man still has energy left in him cause he stayed up helping the redhead till morning.

"Why did you send back an unsigned letter?" He sits across the redhead. "Isn't it obvious? Because I don't want to join the field trip, I mean I never did and no one give a fuck so what's the matter really." 

"Language Tuan and you do have someone to give a damn about you which is me." Mark gives him a 'seriously?' face. "Mark you don't have enough certificate to further study so imma make you join every activity exist in this school as much as possible until you meet the minimum requirement needed to enroll into a university."

"But you do know that I don't have a guardian to sign it."

"You're not gonna fool me with that." He said before taking out a pen and sign on the empty space. "And who gave you the right to sign that, you're not my guardian." Mark said with raising eyebrow.

"I don't know where did you learn that but here in Korea your class teacher is count as your guardian. And it's been giving me a bad headache every time I got a call from the police station when your classmate caught making trouble outside of school. Thank god you're not one of them because your record has been clean ever since you enrolled in this school, I praise you for that."

"Thank you for the assessment but I honestly I don't have any intention in joining the field trip." The man in front of him let out a big sigh.

"And can you give me one reason why?" He does have his reason actually. First, he has no friends and secondly, he has work but he can't possibly tell that to his teacher now right.

"I'm just lazy."

"You ain't giving me that shit Mark Tuan imma drag you along no matter what." Now it is his turn to let a heavy sigh. "You won't give up aren't you?"

"You know it." Pinching his bridge, he let out another sigh. "Fine but I can't guarantee you that I will stay till the end of the trip."

"Don't worry, will keep my eyes on you for the whole time." He said with a wide grin, earning him another sigh from the redhead.

'Why is this man so persistent for god sake. Looks like I'll be absent from work for a few days.'

D-day and Mark is sure not feeling even close to excited about it. He lazily drags his body out of the elevator and walk out of the residence with his backpack on his right shoulder. He was only 5 steps away when a honking startled him on his track. 

"What the actual fu-" He turn around, ready to swear at the one at fault but it stuck in his throat when he saw that it is his physic's teacher in his red Giulia Quadrifoglio. "Hop in boi." Jackson said through the rolled down window. Mark do as he's told.

The moment he step into the car he was stunned at how hot Jackson is. His avioator decorating his face, short sleeve well-fitted shirt show off his toned body, his jeans wrapped perfectly around his thigh his hair flicked to the right and a simple ear cuff that match perfectly with it and all he can do at that moment was staring.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." That brings back Mark into reality. He averts his gaze with a red shade creeping up his cheeks. "What a narcissist." He whisper under his breath but loud enough for Jackson to hear. "You gotta start with respecting your teacher or you won't survive once you step out into the society ya know."

"I really want to defeat you, just once." Hopelessness evident in his voice, causing Jackson to laugh at his smol student.

"What are doing here actually?" Mark asked. "Making sure you're coming so I came to fetch you." And Mark gave up the thought of defeating his teacher.

As he step on the brake at the traffic light he turn towards his unbuckled student, seeing that his ear is plucked with his earphone. Mindlessly he reaches for the belt on the other side, leaving Mark wide eye and breathless at how close their face is. After making sure he buckle it properly Jackson retreat to his seat then came face to face with a shocked look of Mark. "Well prevent is better than cure ya know." Shrugging his shoulder, he said before step on the gas as the light turned green.

Mark could only just let out a disbelief sigh before returning his gaze out of the window, and of course his heart that started to beat wildly didn't come unnoticed to him.

A minute went by and suddenly his left earpiece is plucked out of his still red ear. He turn around and look at his teacher. "What do you want to eat before we arrive at school? It's gonna be a long ride after this."

"Nah, breakfast is never my cup of tea."

"Not your cup of tea? Breakfast is not an option but a must. No wonder you're so thin and weak. I don't care, you gotta start eating breakfast from today." He said then make a trun at the corner.

"You're my mom or what? I thought you just gonna help me with my grade, not my life."

"Having Jackson Wang as your teacher means having your life invaded until you reach success. So live your life well or you'll have me to organize it for you."

"You're unbelievable." He breathe out.

"I know." He said, flashing his dazzling smile.

They step out of the car and enter the restaurant with Mark walking ahead of Jackson and find for a table where there are less people.

"You sure hate people don't ya?" Jackson ask as he sits across the redhead. "You know it." Mark reply just before a waiter came to their table. As cliche as it is, yes, the waiter flirt with Jackson before she went back with their order, of course after earning a death glare from Mark. Don't get him wrong he just feels sick looking at her, not because he was jealous ok absolutely not.

"Why is that?" That got Mark to stop glaring at the poor girl. "Why is what?"

"Why do you hate people so much, I mean those who you don't even know."

"Well everyone have things they hate and mine is people, do I need a reason for that?" He's trying to stop Jackson from being more curious about him. "Well yes because it's not a good habit for you to hate everyone without any reason." Mark was silent, thinking of how to reply him. He let out a sigh before finally give up on it.

"Judgement." That one word is enough for Jackson to understand it.

"So that is why you're not making any efforts to get close even with your classmate?" Mark nods at that.

"It's not that I never make any efforts. How to say this... I had friends but somehow each of them started to leave me alone so I guess I've given up on trying to make a new friend cause I know one day when they are tired of me they would leave."

"Not everyone is the same Mark. You hate judgment but you are doing it." Somehow it's like he can hear a button inside him is being clicked by Jackson because what he said was right. 

"I guess I kinda get why you're accepted as a teacher." He said as his lips stretch forming a small smile.


	6. Friends

Both buses are filled with students who join the field trip. Everyone is well seated with their seatmate except a specific redhead who's still lost doesn't know where to sit until someone take a hold of his arm. He looks over his shoulder and sees a brunette smiling at him. "Wanna sit with me?" Asked the boy. He gives a simple nod and sits beside him. It's not like there is any vacant left so why not, he thought. "I'm Youngjae, what about you?" Youngjae hold out his hand. He's not exaggerating but this Youngjae's smile is way too bright. Mark take his hand and return the smile. "I'm Mark."

Matching his smile, he is also talkative and hype and not to forget that his laugh is unique. Throughout the whole bus ride Youngjae doesn't stop talking to him, and as much as he hates a talkative person, he just can't bring himself to say no to Youngjae because the boy was way too cute to hurt. He guess Jackson is right, not everyone is the same.

He found out that Youngjae's class is just next to his and he also has other 3 friends with him and he would like to introduce Mark to them. Mark can't believe that he's making a new friend in such a short time.

The bus ride was crazy with the student playing around and sing karaoke while dancing their butt off. Honestly, Mark thinks that it was fun. Maybe it is not wrong for him to join the field trip.

After a 2 hour ride, they arrive at ITX-Cheongchun Station before they finally reach their destination which is Nami Island. Just like in the bus, Youngjae invites Mark to sit with him on the train.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was already in the evening when they arrive at their first destination on Nami island which is Gangchon Rail Bike. All of the students are freed to go with their group of friends but they must come back to their tour bus 2 hours later. As promised, Youngjae pulls Mark along with him to meet the aforementioned friends which rode the other bus.

"Guys loooook we got a new friend." Their heads turn towards the redhead. "Hey I know you but I forgot your name." One of the guys with long limbs said. Mark has long forgotten of how to talk with a stranger so he's all nervous now. "I'm M-mark."

"Ooooh you're the one who's the kids afraid to approach but you're nice tho." Said the other guy with a really thin leg. "Afraid to approach...?" He softly asks. "Yep because they said you look like a creep. But I think it is just the aura that you gave off is creepy but hey what a cute face you got there." Said the thin-legged guy.

"Guys you gonna scare him." Said a guy who's been standing quietly behind them. "Hi I'm Jaebum, I don't know if you know this but I'm E class monitor and sorry for what they said, they can be blunts at times."

"It's not blunt Jaebum, it's honesty, by the way, I'm Yugyeom from B class." Said the long-limbed guy. "I'm Bambam from A class, nice to know you Mark." All of them flash him a smile. Gladly he returns it. " Nice to know you guys and sorry Jaebum I don't realize we're in the same class."

"Well, now you know," Jaebum said. "Wanna join us for the rail bike ride?" All of them look at him with expectant looks. "Sure."

"Let's go go go~~" They put their arms around his shoulder and drag him along with them. "We got a new member~" Sung Youngjae.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at the hotel they are staying around 7 pm and they were asked to find their own roommate because the teachers know the kids won't appreciate it if they can't room with their friend. One room, three people, Mark end up with Jaebum and Youngjae while Bamabm with Yugyeom and one of Bambam's friend from his class.

"So you guys are free to wander around the island but make sure to inform one of your teachers before you go out and after you guys came back!" Said Jackson as he hands out the room card to the students. He was relieved to see that there is no lost-looking redhead but instead, he's socializing with his schoolmates.

'Good thing I forced him to come along.' Whispered his heart.

"And make sure you guys gather at the lobby at 8 tomorrow because there's an activity we arranged for you guys " Added Mr.Min. "Is it fun though?" Asked one of the student from the crowd. "I dare to cut my finger if it's not fun." That earned him a "nice!~~" from the kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it from this chapter I know it's dull but in this chapter, I only want to tell you guys about how Mark get Jackson's advice inside his head and finally allow himself to make some friends.
> 
> Sorry if it's bad but I promise to always give my best. And thank you to those who have been reading my story oh, and about the activity said in the story, there will be some sweet scene and I'm sure you guys will like it hehehe


	7. Little thing

As promised, the next day they went to Petite France for a little game that the teachers have arranged for them. Strangely, the place is empty except for them that is the only human being there. Ms. Nara gathered all of them to brief them about the game. "First of all, this place is rented by our principal just to let you guys have fun together since this is your last year, So, the game that we are going to play today is...hide and seek-" before she finishes her sentence, the students start complaining about how childish it is.

"Can you guys just chill and listen first? Show some respect to your teacher." Said a voice owned by none other than their physics teacher and of course all the female student stop whining and not forget to throw him some flirty glances. But a certain redhead just can't shift his gaze as it stuck on the man who spoke while ago. Jackson felt the gaze on him and scanned through the crowd and found a familiar pair of eyes bearing a hole in his head. A smirk plastered on his face as he sends a wink towards the boy and causes him to choke on air. That work well as the redhead finally shifts his attention to the teacher who's briefing them.

"-so the losing team will cook dinner for all of us and the winning team get to choose the menu, now how is that?" The kids let out a cheer while Mark that has been clueless turn to Youngjae and gives him a questionable look. "There will be two teams, our bus is Team A and the other bus is Team B. Like she said, we will be playing hide and seek, only that the range is wider that we will be using this whole place. All of the teachers are included except Ms. Nara cause she is the judge. The game is an hour long and if the seeker can't find more than half members of the hider team in the given time, the hider will be the winner. So the loser will cook our dinner. Now they are deciding which team is the seeker and the hider."

It is decided that flipping coin will determine their role. Mr. Min from team A chooses tail while Ms. So Yeon from Team B chooses head. The one facing upward is the hider. The coin flipped and the hider is Team A.

The game starts with the seeker team counting until 30 while the hider is busy hiding at almost unthinkable spaces they could find. And so is Mark and Youngjae who's ducking down until they found a cabinet in one of the houses. Youngjae takes the upper space and Mark take the lower one. They were fine until 10 minutes later the seeker starts to roam around the place.

They could hear footsteps approaching but soon it fades away. They let out a relieved sigh thinking that they are save until suddenly the upper door was opened by someone from the seeker and she drags Youngjae along with her.

"Ahhh can't you let me go this once pleaseeee" 

"Sorry but I don't think I want to spend my time here with cooking."

"You're so mean!"

Mark could hear Youngjae begging the girl but nonetheless, she merciless dragging him to the prison for those who lose. After he thinks it is safe enough, Mark opens the door ajar and peeks outside. He could see about three seekers are still there wandering around the place. He knows it is not safe if he stays any longer. Without any sound, he creeps out from his current hiding place and saw a small window behind him.

Looking around making sure no one notices him, he climbs up the window and jump out with minimal sound. It's quite high but thanks to his martial art skills it is easy for him to land smoothly without any broken bones.

He sneaks beside the wall and quietly peeps around the area he is now and to no luck, he can't move anywhere else cause the risk of getting caught is too high and he's sure cooking is never in his interest. Looking around him trying to find another way, he sees a window of the house beside the one he is standing now. Not having another choice, he decided to climb his way into the house.

Unfortunately, his foot trip at the window frame, giving him not a really soft landing and the sound he made caught one of the seekers' attention who has been roaming around in front of the house. Nervously he looks around trying to find for a place to hide as he could hear footsteps approaching the house. While he's busy pacing around suddenly a hand caught him from behind, causing his back to bump against something hard yet soft and the hand covering his mouth to prevent him from yelling. "Stay put" Husky voice whispered beside his ear, sending a chill down his spine. 

He stayed still as he could hear the door being opened and someone is checking the place. After a while, the place is back to safe and sound. He tried to struggle out of the stranger's arms but to no avail, the stranger's arms are as hard as steel. Mark is sure whoever this person is, he must have done a lot of workouts as he could feel how that person put no effort to stop him from moving. 

As his last resort, he bites the person's hand that has been covering his mouth. "Ouch what was that for!" That person let him go and rub his poor hand. 'Wait...I know that voice.' Mark thought. He turned around facing the person and as he thought, it's Jackson. "Sorry I don't know it's you, I thought you're some old pervert trying to get a piece of me." Jackson gives him an 'unbelievable' look. "You really need to learn how to recognize your teacher." Before Mark could give any respond suddenly the door was barged opened again and as a reflex Jackson pull Mark against him and wrap his muscular arms around the other's petite figure. "Shit he's nearing." Cursed Jackson. 

"Just stay put and we won't get caught."  He then pulls Mark closer against him, making sure they are well hidden behind the old cupboard. Sure Mark can stay put but his heart just won't obey. It keeps beating loudly to the point he's sure everyone can hear it. He is freaking sure it is not a good sign. "Sir-" Jackson cut him off with placing his index finger on the other's lips. "Shhh, he's going out soon." Mark can't bear the fact of how clueless this man is. He could feel how the hold on his waist is tightened as they could hear the footstep is approaching their hiding place.

His eyes start to wander around. From the other's eyes to his lips that forming a thin line, going down to his broad shoulder then his well-built chest and down to his strong arm. Along with his eyes, his mind wandering around as well. 'I'm sure with this built, he would handle his partner well in bed. Damn, I want to feel that. I want to feel his hand around my dick, his lips kissing-' Finally he realized what he's thinking about. "SHIT!" He pushed Jackson but causing himself to stumble and fall hard on his ass.

Nevermind now that they were caught and is being dragged away, he still can't get over the fact that he imagined doing all of those with his...teacher. And a man on top of that. 'Someone please kill me now please please please why am I so stupid he's my teacher for fuck sake. Shit now I'm lowkey turning gay for my own teacher from a straight huh what a piece of good news to me.' Too busy with his thought he doesn't realize how's the person in his mind is boring a hole in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am never good at writing this kind of thing so please forgive me if it is sucks. Well, it is.


	8. Fondness

"I can't believe we are cooking on a field trip." Sighed Youngjae for the nth time. "Just shut up and go saute these onions."  Mark hand him a bowl of freshly cut onion before he got another sigh from the latter. Now he's left alone with a big bowl of tomatoes that requires him to cut them. Minutes after, suddenly a hand reach for some of the tomatoes to cut them. Mark look up and see it's none other than his teacher."I'm sorry." He let out. Jackson looks up at the redhead with raised eyebrows. "I mean it's my fault that we get caught." 

"I'm more amazed that you're able to say sorry." Jackson chuckled at his student who's looking down with a slight pout. "I'm not as bad as you think ok." He said, pouting still. "I know you're not Mark, but nevermind that, I'm not mad at you so don't be sorry." Mark nod at that, eyes still on the tomatoes. It didn't stay that way for long until his eyes start to ogling the other's arm. Eyes elsewhere, knife in hand, doesn't take long until he cut his own finger. 

"ow fuck!" He let go the knife in an instant. That caught the other's attention. Quickly Jackson pulls Mark towards the sink and keeps water flow over the wound, washing away the blood. Mark winced a bit at the pain but he doesn't pull away still. After making sure the blood has stopped flowing, Jackson take the first aid kit and aid the wound. "This is what you got for not being careful." Mark look at Jackson who's wrapping his finger with a stink eye. "Just whose fault is this," he whispered under his breath. The other look up to him. "What did you say?" Quickly Mark shakes his head and looks elsewhere.

"Just leave it to me, I'll cut em all." Jackson said, back to cutting the tomatoes. Mark do as he's told. He took a chair and sit in front of the latter. When the cutting board is full with fresh cut tomatoes, Jackson proceeds to pour it into the bowl, but he stopped when he saw the already-cut tomatoes inside it. "Just how did you managed to cut them this ugly." He looks at the redhead with an unbelievable face.

Mark shrugged, "The look doesn't affect the taste." and said confidently. "You don't care or you just don't know how to cook." Jackson squinted his eyes. Looking at the way Mark shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he knows he caught the later. "I thought you live alone." Mark nods at the statement. "So how did you manage your meals if you can't even do this properly."

"Instant food invented for a reason." He answered casually. "But it's not good for a heavy intake Mark there are loads of msg, -" A hand stop his mouth.

"Ok stop right there." He pulls back his hand. "First, I only eat it occasionally. Second, thanks to my generous neighbor I always have a tasty meal on time. (It's Jinyoung btw.), Third, my workplace provide us meals on time. (Actually, it's just a simple sandwich.) So basically I'm eating healthily so don't you start your not-so-delightful nagging I swear." He said all of that in one breath.

"With that thin figure and paleness, are you sure you are eating properly? Skipping breakfast is bad enough." He said as he points at Mark's body.

"I'm just not a morning person, I'd rather skip breakfast than getting up early just to eat before going to school." He starts to play with one of the tomatoes.

"Have you always been like this?"

"Nope, we had a cook before." He let out mindless.

"A cook?" That's when he realized what he said. "No I mean...no..." Jackson looks at him still, with a raised eyebrow. Mark sigh. "Our family had a cook before, so I never think of learning cause I thought why would I when we have someone else to cook for us on time. Honestly, I don't really remember how did our kitchen look like." Mark said, even though he tried to hide it, his eyes don't lie. Jackson saw the sadness in his eyes, and it sent a kind of weird feeling in his heart. One thing he is sure of is he is fond of the broken soul in front of him.

"Well, it is not too late if you start learning now." He tries to shift the boy's attention. "Oh please I had enough with school, I'm not going to cooking class now." Mark shook his head at his unbelievable teacher. "Did I say anything about cooking class Mr.Tuan?" Mark raise his eyebrow. "Then what?" Jackson point at himself with a proud smile on his face. "I can teach you." 

"..."

"What? You think I'm suck? Just wait until you taste the food made by this golden hand of mine." Jackson said proudly, with a cheeky face. Mark giggle at his stupid-looking teacher. Hearing those giggles send a funny feeling inside Jackson's tummy. "Fine then, I'll think about it after I taste whatever made by that so-called golden hand of yours." He said between his laugh.

Jackson doesn't know why but looking at how the redhead laugh makes him smile. 'So he can also make this kind of face.' He thought that maybe he should make the latter laugh more often because yes he is pretty but wearing a smile is better than his usual frown.

Later on, during dinner, Mark tasted one of the foods made by Jackson, and damn, he can't deny the tastiness. Just like that Mark agree to learn cooking from Jackson.


	9. Do I?

Later on midnight...

A ringing phone fill the hotel room. A hand belong to the slump on one of the bed reach out for the device and answer the call without looking at the caller.

_"Mark, sorry for disturbing you but we are short on worker so do you want to come? Boss said he will pay you advanced if you want to and plus... We are having a problem here..."_

It took a moment for him to process what his co-worker is saying. "What's the problem?"

_"_ **_He_ ** _has been asking for you and he said he's not leaving until you come"_

Sighing "OK I'll be there in few." He said before getting up and collect his things. 

He mindlessly strode across the silent lobby until suddenly he heard a light footsteps behind him. He stopped on his track and hastily turn around but saw nothing behind him.

"Where are you going?" Asked by a familiar voice behind him. Again, he makes another turn and came face to face with Mr.Wang. 

"N-no where sir." He tried to keep a straight face. 

"No where with your things packed up?" He point at the bag on the other's back. "It would take you another million years to makes me fall for your lies. Now, where are you going?"

Mark give up. "I need to go back now. I have work."

"What kind of work requires your presence at two in the morning?" Somehow at the moment the floor is more interesting to Mark. "It-it's just w-work." Jackson's sigh, looking at the cowering cat in front of him. "You can't." Mark look up at the latter. "I don't allow you to go back. Now go back to your room before I report you." He said, looking elsewhere because he don't have the heart to say that with looking straight into the other's sad eyes.

"But sir I really need to go please." He's practically begging. 

Before he fall for the other's sad, round and doe-eyed, Jackson grab Mark's hand and dragged him back. "Sir plea-" His words stuck in his throat when Jackson suddenly turn and his stern eyes look straight into his soul. "Mark Tuan you want to do as I said or you want me to force you."

Mark stood still with his mouth shut tight. Getting that as an answer, Jackson continue dragging Mark to his room. 

"Go inside and don't you dare to sneak out again." Jackson said with a stern voice and Mark knows he shouldn't speak any word anymore. Quietly he nod and open the door to his room. Before he could step inside,a hand on his shoulder stop him.

"I'm doing this because I'm worried about you and you also need to get the certificate. I want you to have a better future Mark." That was all he said before he make his way to his own room, leaving the redhead to process what he said. 

Mark set his bag down and plop himself on the bed.  _'I want you to have a better future Mark.'_

The sentence keep playing on his mind but another sentence keep cutting it off.  _'Do I even have a future?'_

>  


	10. Calmness

The next morning all of the student were awakened by their teachers early in the morning. They had a simple but nice breakfast before heading to the garden of morning calm as their first destination of the day before they go back.

One by one, the student hop off the bus and stretch their limbs. "You guys can go wander around this place but make sure to get back here in an hour." Said Mr.Min, before all the students in front of him cleared up. After making sure both bus is empty, all of the teachers start to walk around the garden also.

Jackson walk around leisurely with Yoongi while having a small chit-chat until it was interrupted by a loud noise from a group of student. 

"C'mon Mark just one pleaseeeee" Whined a boy with a super thin leg.

"Let's make a memory for our first trip together" Said the tallest of them.

"Then there should be all of us in the picture not me aloneee" Whined the said Mark with a pout. Jackson chuckle at the cute sight. The longer he look at the redhead the more he realized how much of a beauty the boy is. He have round doe eyes that hold thousand of stories behind it, a small pointy nose and his soft pink lips decorated perfectly on his small face. The way the sunlight shine brightly on his exposed skin makes him looks likes an angel and his all-white outfit just make it perfect. It's true like what Yoongi said, the boy's beautiful smile and laughter could bring a smile on anyone's face as one formed on his perfectly.

He was deep captivated by the other's beauty until a smack landed on his head, waking him up. "Gosh finally!" He look to his side and see Yoongi looking at him with a frown, "For fuck sake Jackson you are so whipped I swear." 

"Shut your nonsense Yoongi, I was thinking." He said before directed back his gaze towards the group, or more precisely, the redhead. "Of what." Asked Yoongi, not taking the bullshit. 

"Well don't you think there's actually a possibility for him to change and a chance for us to hope so? Maybe he can't be fixed to the way he was but he can be something new. I know he is not as weak as he looks. He just need someone to be there for him, to guide him out of his misery. He is just a lost boy that's waiting for somone to come and get him. There's still so much ahead of him to waste." Yoongi look at his friend in disbelief, 'He **IS**  whipped'.

Yoongi look at the said boy and silently agree to what Jackson said. Well how can he not when he himself saw how the boy has changed after Jackson came to their school. Maybe it's not much but hey he did it, Jackson freaking did it. " _He just need someone to be there for him"_  Yoongi chuckle as the sentence keep playing on his mind, 'And that someone he needs is you Jackson.' He said in his thought. "Well let's go now, I want to walk all around this place" Yoongi said before head away first.

It just doesn't feels right for him to leave the sight in front of him. Without hesitation he fish out his phone and snap a few candid of the redhead. He looks at the pictures with so much proudness of his photographing skill. After satisfied,he look up and came face to face with the boy who he has been adoring since just now. He look straight into the brown orb and reply the smile that was flashed for him.  _Dub dab dub dab._

The moment wasn't long before Mark was dragged away by his friends, leaving him alone with his heart beating crazily. He put his hand on his chest and feels his heartbeat. _'N_ _o it can't be. He's my student. Dehydrated! That's it I need water!'_  Quickly he walk away towards Yoongi.

Along the way, non of the crap Yoongi said get into his head as he is bugged by something. There's this feeling he have every time he is with the redhead but he don't get it. 'Just what is it.' 

"Wahhhh I feels so calm being here." And what Yoongi said makes everything clicks.  _Calmness._ Yes that's it, the best word for what the boy has always makes him feels.

 

 


	11. What Role

Jackson throw his body onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. It was a tiring ride but he's not feeling even close to sleepy. Mindlessly he plays with his phone and scroll through the gallery, looking at the pictures he took during the field trip. His finger stop scrolling at one of the picture he took today. 

He honestly thinks that picture is the best out of all. It's a picture of Mark in white, smiling at his friends widely. It was the most beautiful smile that Jackson has ever seen from the boy. He really wants to see that expression again.

Without thinking twice he made a new folder named "Beautiful Angel" and fill it with Mark's pictures and of course he wants more of em. He scroll through the new folder and look at the pictures one by one. 'How can a boy be this beautiful?' He ask in his mind, smile plastered on his face.

Not long after he lost in his thought, his coworker' name, Ms.So Yeon appear on his screen. He slide the green button and answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Mr.Wang?  Sorry to disturb you now but I have something to discuss with you."_

"It's okay. What is it?"

_"You know our school are organizing a play right?"_

"Yes, what about it?"

 _"So...you know...Mark...?"_ He could hear the hesitant in the other's voice.

"You want to ask if he will join right? Well you know the students still doesn't know about this but later when it is announced, I will ask him about it."

_"Oh thank you so much Mr.Wang, honestly I really hope that he will join us but I don't know how to make that happen. Me and other teacher really appreciate your help."_

"It's nothing, I know how you guys feel about him and he's also my student of course I would do my best to help him. Well don't worry about him, I'll ask him to join the play."

_"Thank you Mr.Wang, goodnight."_

They ended the call. Jackson sigh and continue staring at the ceiling. Seriously speaking he realized that almost all the teachers in that school rely on him when it comes to Mark. They would complain that the red head is hard to communicate with, but look, it's them who avoiod to communicate with him first.

Well of course he can't blame them completely as Mark is sure not one easy kid but he can't stand it when they, the teachers who is much more experienced, blame the kid for not being cheerful. No matter how you see it, he is a kid that lack in communication skills and of course he needs his teachers to help him with it, not complains about it.

He wonder how could they became a teacher when they can't even start a conversation with a student.

Putting that aside, he start to think of how to make Mark join the play and what roll can he act.

**Jackson's pov**

"Should I make him the hero? Nah that will be too nerve wrecking for him." I stop and continue thinking. "Should I make him the tree? Nope, too beautiful for a tree." I continue thinking. 'But wait...' "Can he even act? Gosh I didn't think about it. But even if he can act, would he want to do it tho?" I let out a heavy sigh. "I think for now he will take part in helping with the heroin's props. I'm sure that's the least he can do for the merits."

That night, he falls asleep with the read head filling his mind.

 


	12. The play

"Here you go." Jackson hand the question paper over to Mark. School ended, and now it just the two of them in the teacher's lounge, doing their study session. 

Mark could feel the staring he's been recieving from his teacher ever since he started answering the questions. "If you wanna say something just shoot instead of staring at me like a cat staring at a fish." He said, not looking up from the question paper. Jackson run his hand through his hair, knowing that it won't be easy to convince this boy to join the play, but yeah giving it a try won't hurt. "You know our school is organizing a play right, so-" before he could end "I'll only join if it has nothing to do with performing." Mark cut his sentence.

Jackson look at Mark with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he take the latter's face in his huge hands. "What did you do to the stubborn Mark?" Rolling his eyes, Mark slaps his teacher's hand away and continue his works. "I know you would insist of me joining this play so before I could listen to that nagging of yours, it's better for me to volunteer."

Jackson nodded at that. "So I already got you a role but before I write your name in the form I need you to confirm one thing, do you know how to sew?"

"Only the basic."

"Good, so you will be in charge of the heroine's props." The redhead look up fro his paper. "The heroine's? So i gotta make a dress?" Jackson nods.

Mark sigh "Do I have a say in this?" Jackson shake his head. "Well you asked for something that has nothing to do with performing so i'm giving you one."

"Yes but why the heroine's props? I know nothing about dress." Mark try to reason with the man in front of him. "That's the only available role left and plus, you won't be needing to sew everything from scratch because they will buy it, you just need to add what's needed to complete the dress. I'm one of the play's organizer, don't worry I'll help you in any way I can." Mark sigh, "Do i really need to take part in this?" Jackson nodded at that. Letting out another sigh, "Fine." He agreed. Little did he know what's about to happen.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mark can you get the ribbon done?" Asked one of the girl who's also in charge with the heroine's props. "Sure" Mark replied with a smile, taking the dress with the undone ribbon from the girl who he doesn't bother to know her name. He place the dress on the table in fron of him and take the neddle along with the thread, before starting on the dress.  

Not long after that, the familiar figure approach him. "Told ya, you will do a good job. Look at those dresses." Not looking up, he continue wth his sewing.

"Well you better give me the merits I deserved or i'm gonna kill you." He said, not looking up. "I know how to do my job."

"What are you doing here? Don't you ave anything better to do?"

"I AM doing my job, which is looking over you guys." Mark sigh. "Then go watch over them and stop bothering me."

"What's wrong with you? Not feeling well?" He sit in front of the redhead and look at his face. "Nah sorry, i'm just tired. Well I mean look at these dress, I've been fixing them from yesterday but nothing match their interest. I honestly don't understand women, I mean just how do they want their dress to look like? Do they think their ugly face would become beautiful just beacuse they are wearing a beautiful dress? Who do they think are? What world do they thnink they are living in? Do they think they are the ugly duck that will turn into a swan by wearing a beautiful dress? For fuck sake just where did they put their brain at?!" He end his rants with a glare at the man in front of him.

"Feeling better?" Jackson ask after awhile. "Yeah," Mark nods. "Much better." And continue his sewing, except that the frown is no longer there on his forehead. After a minute of silent, suddenly his hair was ruflled by his teacher. He look up with a questioned look. "I hope you will do it more in the future." Jackson said with smile, hand still on the other's head, fingers gently running through the his soft hair. "What do you mean?" Mark ask with his round eyes looking at his teacher. 

Jackson chuckled before retrieve his hand. "Voicing out your problem and thoughts it is. It's not good keeping everything to yourself,so you must let it out to someone you trust."

"I have none." 

"I can be one." And his eyes is not showing any sign of joking. 

Mark was stunned at that. His eyes showing that he's purely shocked at what his teacher said and his mind went blank.

"Mark? Mark!" Finally he came back to his sense. "Yes?" He said, still recovering from the shock. "What's wrong with you? did i say something wrong?" Jackson look at him with apologetic eyes. "What no well I mean, did you even thnk before you said that?"

"Of course I did."

"I am stubborn, I have lots of complains, I have many things that I hate that would make me rants all night long. Are you sure you're okay with that because once I start ranting, nothing can stop me."

"Well how bad a talkative Mark can be. And it's good for your mental health so I don't mind having to listen to your rants all night long if that means it will help you feeling less burdened." Mark doesn't know what to say to this. "Ok then but don't regret it later." was the only sentence he could say at the moment.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mark look at the girl who's practicing alone from the side as he is busy with the 3rd hairband which he has been sewing ever since she started and this is the nth time the girl who play the heroine has forgot her line. 'It's "spare me your highness as i'm not the one at fault!" stupid. How can such a simple line can't stick in your mind. Your brain must be as small as my eyes.' He thought.

The play is a week from now but the girl is not showing any sign that she is ready. Well not like it has anything to do with him. He prefer doing his work undisturbed. But does god hate him as his peace was disturbed by the said girl. "Hey can you help me?" She ask, straight to the point. Being nice, Mark look up to the girl and smile. "Yes, what is it?" 

"Help me to practice this. I just can't get these lines into my head."

"But I don't know how to act." The girl smile and hand him the script. "Don't worry, you just need to read the prince's part in this page and i will act my part." Mark nods and take the script. "I'm lisa by the way." The girl smile and hold out his hand. "I'm Mark" Mark shake her hand.

Ever since then, whenever it is not a group practice time, Lisa would always find Mark at the workshop and they would practice together. Honestly Mark doesn't find her annoying as she is nice and sweet. Sometimes they would just have a chit chat when they didn't practice together. Friendship built, along with the feelings of the girl towards the redhead.

One evening when they were done practicing...

"Hey Mark, can you grant me one wish?" Merk look at her. "Well depends on what you asked for."

"Just say yes, pleaseee." Mark just look at her with his poker face. "C'mon it's not like i'm going to ask you to jump from a building or what. Please." Lisa look at him with begging eyes. After a minute Mark laugh at the girl in front of him. Lisa  gasp at him, "Were you teasing me? You badass." She playfuly hit his shoulder while he is still laughing his ass off at the other's face from just now. "Okay okay stop I'm sorry." He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes."What is it? I'll grant it."

"Make me a dress."

"Huh?" He ask with an oblivious face.

"Make me a dress."

"I heard that, I mean what do you mean a dress? You have bunch of em here."

"No I want a dress with the design that I like."

"Haaaahhhhh? Wait i don't understand."

"I mean I want a dress that I like, to wear on the stage later."

"But we need to follow the theme and if the teachers know, I would get into trouble because I'm the one one in charge for you."

"I will take all the responsibility. Please please please."

"But I am not a proffesional tailor or something."

"I love all the dresses you made, they are beautiful that's why I want you to make me one." she look at him with her eyes full of hope and of course he doesn't have the heart to say no to that. "Fine, send me the design that you want but I'm warning you the dress may not turn out the way you want."

"YAYYY!!!!" She throw herself onto him, hugging his neck tightly. Mark could only smile at the other's reaction.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
D-day

The backstage was busy with people running around settling up everything needed as the play is starting in an hour. But in the dressing room, a handful of people is pacing around for a diffrent reason. The heroine is not there. Lisa is nowhere to be found. Mark look at the dresses that he made beautifully, espeacially the only white dress that is hung seperately as that will be the last dress for the last part of the play. It would be sad for him if the person he made the dresses for is not here to wear it. Mark tried calling her for the hundredth but she's not picking up. Not giving up, he try to call her for the last time and finally the line connected. 

"Lisa?" Everyone's attention focused on the redhead. "Where are you? They play is starting in an hour we need you here asap." Jackson grab the other's hand and turn on the speaker. 

 _"Mark I'm sorry I can't attend the performance, last night my family went back to my grandma's, she was admitted into a hospital and her condition is getting worse. I am so sorry, I can't go back now, please tell everyone that I am so sorry for this. I need to go now bye."_  

"Wait Lisa-" Before he could say anything the line was disconnected. Everyone in the room sigh at that. 

"Now what do we do." Minho, the guy who play the lead male ask. "We need to find a substitue for her. ASAP." Said Ms.So Yeon.   
"Yes but who? I mean we can't bring the script on stage." Said Minjun, the director of the play. "Ok do any of you remember her lines?" He ask everyone but no one raise their hand. "I know one person." Said Minho. He look at Mark and said "I saw you practice with her, of course you know her lines."

Mark look at him with wide eyes "Wait before you continue that crazy idea of yours, we are missing the female lead not the male lead and I am a male."

"I can see that Mark." Minho said while nodding his head. "But you're the only one who remember her lines." Everyone's attention now is on him.   
"Ok yes I remember her lines but we can't possibly change this play to a bl play right." He said desperately.

"No it will not be a bl play if you become a girl." The girl who in charge of the make up finally talk. "Your figure and your face, it's not going to be hard to make it up and I will do the magic well." She said while swaying the make up brush as if it's wand. 

Mark could only pray for his day to go well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Wington (* I am so sorry for the ugly name.). The kingdom was famous for it's peacefulness between the people living there. They live in harmony until the day of the fallout happened. The princess of the kingdom were accused for being a spy and has been giving out the information of the kingdom to their enemy. As per wished by the prince who asked the king to give his beloved wife time to prove herself that she wasn't in the wrong, she were granted a week to solve the mystery of who has framed her. And so the story begin..." And the narrator voice from the backstage faded away. 

The light were dimming then slowly shining up above a figure in a blue dress who's standing still at the center of the stage. The people who knew about what happened in the dressing room was shocked to see how Mark doesn't change much yet how different he look. His face weren't cover with too much make up, only a little bit of foundation and a lipstick. The dress that they could see was fixed last minute, fit perfectly around his petite figure and damn they can't help but admit that even if he is a male, his body could make any girl out there burning with jealousy. And the only word they could think about that time, was "Beautiful."

Everything went well. Even though his nervousness was visible, he handle it pretty well. The last part ot the play came, both the male and "female" lead were in the dressing room, getting ready with their last costume. Mark look at the white dress that he made. He doesn't have the heart to wear it as it were meant for Lisa but he could do nothing about it as he need to wear the dress no matter what. The dress was simple yet stunning in its own way. 

The last part of the play start with the princess coming to the light to prove her innocence. The whole audience gasp at how beautiful the princess is. Her appearance were totally different from the previous parts. Her straight blonde hair reach her back, her bang falls neatly on her forehead and a cute small grey ribbon decorated her hair. Her long and white dress was simple as it was not decorated with too much or too little decoration. The sleeve and the chest were layered with white lace while the lower part of the dress, which is below the waist were only a flowy white cloth.   
And of course, the one person who can't control his beating heart can't seems to look away from the princess. He swear, never in his life has he ever see someone as beautiful as "her". 

Now came to the part where the couple would hold hands and say their promise for the villagers while looking at the audience. The princess eyes' meet the other's in the audience who has been looking at her from the start. She know very well the owner of that eyes. The look was familiar yet foreign to her. It's not the look that she always got from the other. It's filled with a pure feeling yet she can't figure out what is it.  
Her eyes were locked deep into the other's until the end of the play.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claps filled the hall, everyone that was involved with the play stand on the stage and say their thanks to the audience before they go to the backstage. 

"Wahhh Mark that was crazy did you see how the audience react? They must have thought you were a girl from somewhere else."

"I know right, I wish I could record their faces, especially all the guy's."

"They look like they have found their love when in fact the princess was a dude."

Everyone was busy talking about whatever they want, not realizing that the main character of the conversation were nowhere to be found.  
Mark went straight to the toilet, not bothering to change his cloth. He take out his phone and make a call to Lisa. After a few rings, the line connected.

"Hello Lisa, so how's your grandmother?"

 _"She's in her room still not awake. Why? Is it about the play? Are they going punish me?"_  Worriness evident in her voice.

"No don't worry they understand your situation. I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry about the play anymore, it was a success."

_"Success? What do you mean."_

"They kinda found a substitute for your role in time."

_"Who played my role? I must thank her for making the play to go on and apologize to her for putting her in that situation."_

"Don't get shocked after you know who took your role."

_"Okay i won't. So who is she?"_

"It's a he."

_"OH MY GOSH! WHO IS HE?"_

"Me."

_"What? You? Are you kidding me?"_

"I am not for fuck sake. I really played your role. Now where's your thanks and sorry huh?"  They laugh together at that.

_"Okay I'm sorry and thanks. Now I want to see you in that dress, send me the picture."_

"It's not that i don't want to but I'm afraid you will get hurt by my beauty that exceed yours.

 _"Shut your nonsense and send me the picture now before i curse you."_ She said jokingly

"Fine fine."

The call ended. Mark stand in front of the body length mirror and snap a picture of him before sending it to Lisa. Too immersed in his thought, he doesn't realize the presence of someone else in the toilet.

"What is the princess of the Wington Kingdom doing in this humble toilet." Said a familiar voice behind him. Shocked, he turn around careless and trip on his dress but of course he fall into the strong arms of the guy in front of him as the owner of the arms won't let him get hurt even a little.  
"You okay?" He ask while helping the latter to stand properly."I'm good." He look at his teacher. "Why did you came in like that I thought you were somekind of pervert or what." Now he's back to the normal Mark. The guy chuckled at him. "Well you were too immersed in your thought so i don't want to disturb you. So why are you still here, not changing your cloth."

"I was talking to Lisa, I know she must be worried about the play so I wanted to tell her that everything was fine."

"So did you tell her yet?"

"Done, and she was so glad to know that the play didn't get cancelled." Honestly, talking to Mark like this is not doing him any good as he could feel his heart acting up again. "So now you can go and change your dress, everyone was looking for you, they want to take a group photo."

"Oh really? Then we gotta go now, we've been here for too long." He said then walking away towards the door. But before he could walk another step, a hand around his wrist stop him. He turn around and look at his teacher with a questionable look. "I just want to say that, you look beautiful today." He said with a genuine smile. The latter who were caught off guard by the sudden compliment could only feel his face heating up. "C'mon let's go now." He pull the stunned redhead along to where the others were at.

 


	13. Confession

"HI MARK!!" Mark jolted when his friends suddenly appeared from behind the door. It was lunch time and he was planning to waste it with sleeping in the class but the plan went down the drain when he got a message from Lisa asking him to meet her on the rooftop beacuse she have something to say. He was planning to give her the dress when school ends but since it came to this, he bring the dress along with him. And that was when his friends suddenly appeared behind the class door.

"Do you guys know how to say "hi" with some manner? Gosh I can die from heart attack because of you guys." He said dramatically with his hand on his chest. "We wanna get you to have lunch together now c'mon." Ignoring the redhead, Bambam proceed with taking the latter's hand and pull him towards the cafe but Mark stop him in midway. "Wait, you guys go first, I need to give this to Lisa," He show them the bag with the dress "'l'll meet you there ok?" They nodded at that "Ok then, be fast." Said Jaebum before they part way.

He open the door to the rooftop and saw the person that he wants to meet is sitting on the wall. "Hey." He greets her. "Your dress." He hands her the paper bag. She jumped down from the wall and take the bag. "It's sad that I wasn't the first to wear it." She sad with a sad face. "I'm sorry but they really want the princess to wear this dress for the play no matter what. I'm really sorry." Mark look at her with an apologetic look. She look at him for a minute before a smile appear on her face followed with a laugh. "Gosh Mark I was joking I don't mind it at all." She calm herself from the laugh then continue, "And plus it's you who wore it so it doesn't matter to me."

"Why is that?"

"Well, because you're special to me." Mark look at her with a suspicious eyes. "Special? How?"

"Well, I told you that I have something to say to you right?" Mark nodded. "So, my sister told me that if I have someone I like, I need to act fast and make him mine," She started, and Mark is not liking it a bit, the way the conversation is going to.  "So here I am, Mark...I like you, will you be my boyfriend?" And he got it right. 

She look at him with eyes full of hope but even if he doesn't have the heart to turn her down, it's still way better than accepting her feelings then toy with her heart. "Lisa I...I like you too but not in that way, I like you as a friend and I can't see you as more than that...I'm sorry." He could see the sadness in her eyes but he can't bring himself to do anything at that moment. A single tear drops, but she force a smile on her face and look at the latter. "Can I at least know the reason why?" She ask him. "I...I don't know..." He looks down, feeling bad that he can't even answer her. "Do you have someone you like?" She ask again and Mark doesn't know why but a familiar face appear on his mind. Unknowingly he nodded at her.

She looks away and wipe the tears on her face. She face him again with the same smile. "Make sure to get her Mark." Mark look at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms. "I am really sorry Lisa. I hope you find someone much better than me." She wrapped her slender arms around the latter's waist tightly and inhale his scent, savoring the moment that she know will never come again in the future. After a few minutes of silence, she pull away and look at him again. "C'mon now, it's gonna be hard for me to move on from you if you keep acting this way." Mark still can't wipe away the apologetic look on his face. "Heyyyy i'm not that weak okay and I'll make sure to find someone much better than you that you will regret of rejecting me later." she said playfully. 

"You sure you okay?" Mark ask and she nods at that before holding out her hand. "Friends?" Mark smile and take her hand in his. "Friends."

Little did they know a pair of eyes was watching them from the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening as their study session was going on, Mark could see that the latter has something on his mind as he is weirdly quiet than usual. "You told me to not keep everything to myself but now you're doing it." That got the other's attention. Jackson look at him with a what-do-you-mean face. "Something's bothering you right? What is it? I'm all ears." Mark said as he put the half answered question paper away and shift his full attention to the man in front him. Jackson look at him for a moment, but then sigh, decided to not ask the latter the questions that has been playing in his mind.

"That has been your hundredth sigh since we started and you still don't want to tell me what has been bothering you? Am I that untrusted?" jackson shake his head qucikly, not wanting the redhead to misunderstand him. "No it's not like that, I just doesn't know how to ask you." And that raised the latter's brows. "Ask? So you just wanna ask me something? Then shoot." Jackson look at him with an unsure eyes. He doesn't know if it's normal for him to feel a pang of jealousy after he accidentally saw what happened on the rooftop.

"I'm waiting Mr.Wang." Mark cross his hands on his chest and continue to look at his teacher that looks like a lost puppy. Jackson sigh and decided to ask him because it's killing him, the longer he keep it. "What were you doing with Lisa on the roof during lunch time?" He ask in one breath. Mark look at him with mouth wide opened. "You have been acting like a lost puppy this whole evening just because of that?" Jackson nods at that. "So you were there?" He nods again. "What did you saw really?" Jackson look at the table instead of him with a visible pout. "You guys were hungging." Mark sigh at that. Did this man born with a "wrong timing" DNA in his blood or what.

But weirdly, he feels the urge to explain it to the latter to avoid him misunderstanding them any further. "She confessed to me but I rejected her so I hugged her as that's the least I can do to comfort her at the moment, nothing more than that." Finally the latter look at him. "Why did you reject her?" That question again and Mark doesn't know the answer to it stil. "I just told her that I like someone else." And his heart break into pieces at that. "Wh-who?" Mark shake his head and look outside of the window. "I don't know, I don't think I actually do like someone else because that's the only reason I could use that time." Jackson nods at that, feeling kind of relieved. "And I never really know that feeling of liking someone so i can't say for sure if I truly like that person or if it's another kind of feelings." He continue, making the man in front of him confused by his sentence.

"What do you mean? And who is that person?" Mark look at him ad smile. "'I'll tell you when I feels like it but now, Is that all that you wanted to ask me?" Jackson nods at him. "If that is so then let's continue this and please, later just anytime, anywhere if you want to ask me anything just do instead of keeping it and looking like a lost puppy like before, understand?" 

"Understand." He said while nodding his head. But of course he can't stop thinking about what the redhead said just now,  _"And I never really know that feeling of liking someone so i can't say for sure if I truly like that person or if it's another kind of feelings."_


	14. HIis name

"Which do you prefer, lettuce or spinach?" The man ask the redhead while holding both vegetables in each of his hand. "Neither." Jackson sigh for the nth time ever since they entered the mall. 

They decided to do the study session at Jackson's house because all the teachers had a meeting till late evening on that day and they can't use the classroom by then. Jackson suggested that he will make a fried rice for both of them before they start studying because he knows that the redhead must be starving, so here they are at the mall to get all the ingredients needed. It's been an hour and they've got everyhting but vegetable because the redhead legit don't eat almost every kind of vegetables.

"Are you kidding me? We have been to every corner of the vegetable section but there's no single vegetable that you ever said "yes" to. You don't eat almost every vegetables or you just don't like vegetables huh?" Jackson look at him with the most ridiculous face he ever made.

"Bingo, I don't like vegetable except for carrot and mushroom but today I don't feel like eating any." He said with his ususal poker face. 

"Oh my god, you do know that's not healthy mister." He shake his head and proceed to put the spinach and the lettuce into the trolley. "Now from now on I'll make sure you eat every vegetable that exist in this world and I'll make you healthier than you are now." He push the trolley with the redhead obediently following him along. "For god sake no wonder you're so weak and thin." He said under his breath but loud enough for the redhead to hear it.

"It's not like I never try to eat them but you can't blame me when they taste like hell that I couldn't even swallow them." He said with a slight pout. "It will taste more like hell when you fall sick and stuck in the hospital bed." He look at the latter with squinted eyes. "Now, don't argue and just eat whatever I make you later." The redhead tsked "Fine" and answered with the still visible pout.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He serves the newly made fried rice in front of the latter before proceed to sit in his seat opposite him. He look at the readhead while the other gives him a questionable look. "What?" Jackson ask him.

"You said you gonna make me eat vegetables so where is it?" He point at the fried rice.

"Try to eat it first then tell me how it taste like." As being told, he eat a spoonful of the fried rice. After swallowing the food, he look at his teacher, "It taste good really." he said with a sligt smile and continue eating his food. 

The corner of lips lifted up as he look at his student who's enjoying the food he made. "I blended all the vegetables and mixed them together." He said then start on his food. The redhead nods with his mouth full of rice.

After done, Jackson went upstair to change his cloth and get the variable for the redhead done while the latter do the dishes as his thanks towards the older.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sit at the table in Jackson's mini library and starts with chemistry.

"Sir can you repeat this part, I don't get it." He points at the diagram in the book. Jackson look at the redhead who's still focusing at the book. "It's Jackson." Mark look up at him and raise his eyebrow. "Call me Jackson when we are not in school." He said.

"But you are my teacher."

"When in school, yes, outside of school, just drop the formality, okay?" Mark nod his head slowly "Okay....Jackson (?)" He said with an unsure tone. 

"Good." He smile at the redhead. Somehow he like the way his name flow out of the other's lips smoothly.

It was two hours later when Mark finally realized that he has to go to work.

"Holy fuck it's already eight?!" He yell at the clock on the wall. "Sorry sir I need to go now or I'll be late to go to work and I'll get the quetions done and give it to you tomorrow." He gather his things and walks towards the door hurriedly. 

"Wait Mark." Jackson hold him by his wrist to stop the latter. "Where do you work at?" He said, standing in front of him, bloking him from the door. "Uhhh a cafe...somewhere around here...?" He said, looking elsewhere, and of course the older don't buy it at all. 

"A cafe at this time? Tell me which cafe start operating at 8p.m.?" He said, not letting go of the other. Looking at how the latter standing still and not looking at him, he knows the redhead is lying to him. "The last time you said you got work was at 2 in the morning and now it's already 8. Just what kind of work do you do Mark Tuan." He know it's not a good sign if his teacher start to use his full name.

Bravely he look up at the older. He could see that Jackson was not joking as his eyes is piercing into his his soul and the grip around his wrist is getting tighter, but of course not hard enough to hurt him. "I- i can't tell you..." He said quietly, feeling afraid of the aura that the other gave off.

Seeing at how the younger is shivering, his heart turned soft and he feels a bit guilty for scaring him. He loosen the grip around the redhead's wrist and look at him softly. "Listen Mark, I'm just worried if you're engaged in any dangerous things out there and the fact that you're still a minor worries me even more. I don't know what kind of job you're doing out there but if this is how it works, I suggest you to find a new job. It's for your own safety Mark." He said softly, looking staright into the other's eyes.

"I'll tell you when its time and yes I do want to get another job but not now. I really need this job but I promise you I'll stop as soon as I graduate and don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." Not breaking the eye contact, he try to assure the other guy.

Unwillingly Jackson let go of Mark's wrist. "I only ask one thing from you,please be safe Mark, and if anything just call me okay?" Mark nodded at that before went out of the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3 in the morning when a familiar figure take a sit in front of the bar counter. 'This old prick again.' Mark cursed in his mind. "I want a special tequila from my favourite baby." The man look straight at none other than his favourite bartender, Mark Tuan. Feeling annoyed by the other's presence, Mark proceed to get what he wants without saying anything.

"Here's your tequila sir." He not-so-nicely put the shot glass in front of the 'old prick' then went to the toilet, not wanting to bear the staring from the latter any longer.

But how unlucky he was when suddenly the said man pull him into one of the stall then try to have his way with the redhead. And of course Mark would never let him do so. Easily he punch the man in the stomach then reach to unlock the door but before he could go any further, the man pull his hand away and hold them above his head. The grip was too tight that he know it will leave a bruise later.

 "Get your dirty hands off me you bastard." He glare at the man. "Stop fighting baby or this will take longer. I know you don't want your boss to cut your pay right." He said while intoxicatingly sniffing the other's scent between his neck.

Having enough of the bullshit , he lightly jump and kick the man straight in his balls causing him to fall down, groaning on the floor. Blowing the air, he angrily went out ot the toilet. 

"Just wait until I get you!" He heard the man yell from the toilet but oh so he care about it. It was in this kind of moment whe he feels glad of being a lightweight person.

Later when he was handling a drink he could feel both his wrist was aching like hell. He lift up his sleve and could see the red marks around his wrist. 'That shithead I swear.' He blow out the air angrily and continue what he was doing, ignoring the pain. 'It's not like this is the first time.' He speak to himself in his mind. He makes a mental note to cover it tomorrow or it's gonna be one hell of an interrogation from Jackson.

 _'Jackson'_  he smiles at that name. It feels kinda awkward but nice to call the other by his own name, it makes him feels closer to the older...to Jackson. Without realizing, he blush at the thought.

 


	15. The bruise

The next day,

"bzzzz bzzzz bzzzz" A hand that belongs to the guy who's curling under the blanket reach out and took the device that has been vibrating since only god knows when. He open one of his sleepy eyes and look at the bright screen and, "FUCKING SHIT IM LATE FUCK FUCK FUCK!!." carelessly he runs to the bathroom, tripping along the way, getting ready as fast as he can as school is starting in 20 minutes and it takes him 10 minutes to walk which leave him another 10 minutes to get ready. Actually he doesn't usually care about things like this but only god knows how long Jackson will nag him if he's late and another thing is, he doesn't want his precious ass to get whipped by the discipline teacher. Ignoring the plan to cover his wrist using a concealer, he grabbed one of his jacket as his last resort.

He runs as fast as the wind towards the closing gate. 1 minutes more....30 seconds left... anddd he passed the gate just in time. But that's not the end as he's now sprinting towards his first class which is unfortunately physics.

He burst through the door into the class and just like he thought, the devil already start teaching. "I'm- I'm sorry f-for being late." He manage to speak out between his short breath. The man look at him from head to toe.

'It's freaking hot and why is he in that thick jacket.'  Jackson ask himself in his mind. 

"I'll let it go just this once but make sure there will be no second time understand?" He said sternly. "Understand sir." He nod at the man. "Go to your seat and copy everything I wrote on the board." He said before continue whatever he was teaching.

An hour later, feeling tired of doing the exercises given by his teacher, Mark propped his chin on his palm and shifted his attention out of the window, looking at nothing in particular. After a while, he could feels his eyelids getting heavier and soon enough, his head dropped down onto his folded arm on the table.

"KRINGGG." The long awaited bell finally said something and all the student start to rush to the cafe, leaving the usual redhead in the now empty classroom.

Meanwhile in the teacher's office,

Jackson was doing his job when the bell rang, showing that it's lunch time. Suddenly he remembered about the redhead that was sleeping in the class. 'Is he awake yet? He was late this morning of corse he didn't have anything yet. Should I go to see him? But of course he's awake by now right? But what if he's not? What if he faint again? Aishhh I swear this boy will never let me have a peace of mind.' Done debating with himself, he let out a heavy sigh and make his way towards the class in one floor below, at the end of the hall.

He slides the door open and as expected, the only human being he expected to see is there, with his head on the table. He strode across the room and stop right in front of the redhead. "Mark-" He reach out to shake his shoulder but stop when he saw a slight of red marks under the other's sleeve. 

Carfefully he slip his finger into the other's sleeve,not wanting to wake him up and lift it up all the way to his arm, revealing his severely bruised wrist. His eyes start to wonder all around the other's body and he noticed the bag under his eyes and his chapped lips. He frowns, looking at how bad the other's condtion is. 'Just what happened to him really.' He decided to let Mark sleep and send a simple message to him which is, "Meet me in the teacher's office after school."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As being told, Mark make his way to the office to meet Jackson.

"Yes?" He said, standing right beside the man. Thankfully the office is now empty so there's no need for him to pretend to be polite with the elder.

Without saying anything, Jackson turn to him then grab one of his wrist and gave it just a light squeeze because looking at how bad the bruise was, he was sure that it's more than enough to make the younger feels hurt, but not too much.

He flinched at the contact and pull his hand away by reflex. "Ouch! What was that for?" He hold his wrist close to his chest, rubbing it softly.

"What happened to your wrist?" He straightforwardly ask the latter. Mark was taken aback at the sudden question. "W-what do you mean?" He glance at the ground. 

Sighing, he stand up and look straight at the younger. Jackson take one of the redhead's wrist and lift up the sleeve, causing the bruise to be viisible. "This Mark. I mean this." He hold up the wrist in front of the other. "I am sure as hell that your hand was fine until you went to work yesterday. Now you gonna tell me or I'll find it out myself." He said, while boring a hole in the latter's head.

But to no avail, Mark keep on staying quiet. He sigh again. "Mark." He call for the other sternly. 

"It's- It's the door. My hand got stuck...between the door." He mumble quietly. 

"The door you said? So both of your hand was stuck between the door and it leave this kind of bruise? The door leave a  finger-shaped marks? Who are you kidding kid." Mark mentally cursed at that. He knows tricking the elder in not an easy task. 

"It was my customer, I gave him a wrong order so he was angry and let it out on me but my co-worker manage to stop it so nothing happened other than this."  He try again and to his luck, Jackson seems to believe it. 

Jackson sigh, hearing that. He hold the other's soft face by his chin and look at his face. "Just look at yourself, you're exhausted Mark. Can't you just stop doing ths job? For your own sake, please." He look into the other's tired eyes.

"I'm okay Jackson don't worry, and I'll make sure this will not happen again I promise." 

Giving up, he pats the younger head softly, "Fine, I'll let it go but just this once. If something like this happen again, I swear I'll be the one to send in your resignation letter, got it?" 

"Got it." He replied with his sweet smile.

 


	16. The tears

"Jackson faster!" He scream at the top of his lung while banging on the door, hoping for the latter to get out of the toilet soon.

"Go use the one in my room!" He heard Jackson yell from behind the door. Quickly he runs upstair and charge into one of the rooms hoping it would be the latter's room and lucky him he found the wanted bathroom in the wanted room.

It all started when the redhead volunteered to cook their dinner. It was fine until both of their stomach went crazy in the mid of their study session, resulting in them fighting over the guest bathroom as it was the nearest with them.

Done releasing whatever it was, Mark washed his hands at the sink and went out of the bathroom. He was two steps out of the bathroom when he stubbed his toe to something hard, "Oww fuck!" He cursed under his breath while jumping on one leg.

Carefully he make his way to the bean bag beside the bed and sit on it. He look up at the criminal and see that it was a guitar that was placed right beside the bathroom door. Only now does he realized how the elder's room looks like. It was simple but nice.

           

*So the bathroom will be beside the wardrobe, a 42 inch led tv in front of his bed, a bookshelf across the wardrobe with a table beside it for when he do his work and a black bean bag beside the bed.*

He awed at how neat the other is. He looks around and once again the guitar fall into his sight. He still remember when his father would play a guitar and sing a song for him and his mother. The last song he sang for them was "Love someone" before everyhting fall out.

Without realizing, tears were roll down on his now red cheeks. He keep on staring at the guitar, the pain from his toe was long forgotten as now it's replaced by the pain in his heart. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done doing his business, Jackson went back to the yard and sit at the table with books scattered on it. Minutes later, the redhead that he has been waiting for is not there still. He took out his phone, wanting to call the latter but it came to nothing when he heard the phone that belongs to the younger was ringing under the pile of books.

Heaving a sigh, he make his way upstair. While walking, he realize how quiet it was that it send chill down his spine. 'Wait... Did he faint again?!' The thought came into his mind out of nowhere. Without thingking twice he sprint towards his bedroom and open the door harshly only to find his student silently crying in his bean bag while looking at his guitar.

"Mark you okay?" He ask, causing the other to snap back to reality. Quickly Mark wipe the tears away and look at the elder man. "Yeah I'm good, I just stubbed my toe." He flash his smile. Frowning, Jackson walk towards him and kneel down in front of him. He look at the latter's face with a worried eyes. "What's wrong? Anything happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked then check the other's body, worried if he's hurting but not telling him.

Looking at how Jackson act, Mark know he doens't believe it. "Hey I'm okay," Mark stop Jackson's hand that was checking his arm. "I told you I stubbed my toe, into your guitar."

"You cried because of that?" Mark nods. "No i don't think so. What happened? Tell me." He insist. Heaving a sigh, Mark shift his attention back at the guitar.

HIs wall has long been broken down by Jackson so what's the point of hiding it, right?

"My father, he loved to play his favourite guitar and sang for my mom and me, and after that he would teach me how to play the song. He said that later in the future, I can play it for my mom when he's not there. And yeah I did. Dad has always been lot busier than mom so I would always play his guitar and sing the songs he taught me for my mom and our maids. No matter how messy I played it, they would always appalaud with all their heart and told me that I had done a good job." He stop for a moment to swallow his saliva, controlling himself from crying again. 

"Well I was still a small kid that doesn't know anything about this cruel world, so all I thought about that time was, I wanted to be like dad, I wanted to make mommy and our maids who I think of as my friends, to smile, I wanted to do that forever. I thought that we would always be together forever but nah, god had his way to destroy my life when I was still so young. It took only...one event for me to lose everything that was once my world."

The tears are now heavily flowing down on his red puffy cheeks. His face was expressionless as he talk but yet, for Jackson it was crystal clear of how hurt he is. He can't stand with the fact of how much Mark has been hurt ever since he was young. Gently he pull the redhead into his embrace like he is the most fragile thing in this world that will break into pieces if he made a wrong move.

It wasn't long until he turn into a crying mess in his teacher's arm, or maybe this time he won't look at the man as his teacher but as Jackson, the man who broke down his wall and give him the reason to believe again.

The room is now quiet, no longger crying or sobbing came from the redhead as it's now replaced by a soft snores. Jackson look down and saw Mark sleeping soundly on his chest. Without thinking twice he lift the younger in his arms and lay him down on his bed then cover him with the duvet. He sit beside he redhead and see how his face is covered with tear stain and that sight give him a big pang in his heart. 

He was thankful that Mark survive until now because now that he is here, he won't let the latter to face his pain alone anymore. He wants to be there for for him always and forever. He knows this is not a mere feeling of pity or sorry. He's not some stupid man that can't even recognize his own feelings and he is also well aware that he shouldn't feels like ths towards his student. But if making the latter happy means risking his own life, he is still willing to do it.

Caressing the younger's soft cheek, slowly he leans in and left a kiss on his forehead before he get up and walk away. He take a last look at Mark before closing the door, leaving the younger to sleep peacefully.

Now he is more determined than ever to make someone else except his family to be happy. The younger deserves more than this. Mark deserves all the happiness he wants and needs and he will be the one to give it to him as much as he can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sleepy like hell when I wrote this. I hope this chapter will not be uglier than how it already is.


	17. Live with me?

_"Mommy!!!" The boy run as fast as he can with his short legs towards his mommy while being chase by his dad. He hide behind his mother's leg and stick out his tounge at his father for not being able to catch him._

_"Yayyyy I win!!!! So daddy must grant me a wish~" Said the five year old cheerfully while jumping on his little feet. Can't stand with the cuteness, his father lift him up in his arm. "Tell daddy what little yi en' wants so that the fairy could grant it for you."_

_He put his little chubby finger on his lips, thinking of what he wants. "Ah! I want a tiger, a pink one._ "  _He said, looking so enthusiastic at the thought of having a pink tiger in his room. His mom and dad laugh at their son's cute wish. "We can't have a tiger here honey~" His mom said sweetly while stroking his baby's hair._

_"Why cannottt." He starts to whine. "Because we love you too much to make you a tiger's food. But we can go to the zoo later and see many more tigers there ok?." His father said. He nods cutely with his pouty lips."But can I have another wish? Please daddyyyy" He plead his daddy with his puppy eyes and of course, his daddy could do nothing but to comply with it. "Of course you can baby, what is it?"_

_"I want mommy and daddy to love yi en forever."_

_"_ Don't leave me!" He jolted awake from his sleep. 'It was a dream...' He thought.  He sat up on the bed and look around the dark surrounding. "Where is this?" His question was answered when someone entered the room and turn on the light.

"What happened I heard you screamed." It was Jackson. Then everything that happened that day came into his mind. "Nah it was just a dream." The man nods and sit beside him. "How are you feeling now?'"

"Much better. By the way, sorry for what happened before. I know I must be annoying to you."

"No no you're not. I understand that you must have keep everything pent up inside you right. It's not a bad thing for you to lean on someone when you've had enough." He stroke the redhead's hair softly, showing him that it's fine.

"Thank you." He mumble softly.

"It's nothing Mark." He flash his smile at the latter and he got one in return. He pull his hand away from the other's hair and put it beside Mark on the bed, caging him. "Now you wanna eat or take a bath first?"

Habitually, he put his finger on his lips as he's thingking. Jackson found it cute and keep looking at the other's face.

He was gonna say that he wanted to tae a bath first when he saw the clock on the bedside table flashing "21:15" on its screen. He gaped and "HOLY JESUS IM LATE." He was about to get off the bed when Jackson stop him by holding both his hand down on the bed. "Don't say it's your work again."

"Jakcson I told you I will stop after -"

"I won't stop you, just let me at least send you home It's dangerous to go alone at this time." Mark sigh, he doesn't know if it's alright to let Jackson send him home beacuse the last time Jackson went there was in the morning so all the clubs were close and everything seems normal but if he goes there at this time, only god knows how different it is, but he don't think the latter would let him go if he decline so, "Okay." he agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sure this place wasn't like this the last time I came here." Jackson said as soon as they entered the area. He see how the dull looking street before look so fiesty now with the clubs and drunk people scattered by the street. Knowing that Mark living in this area worries him even more. "Other than finding another job, don't you want to find other place to live at too? This is too dangerous for fuck sake." He mumble the last sentence to himself but loud enough for the redhead to heard it.

He chuckled looking at his teacher. "Language Wang." He mocked the other. "I'm fine living here, nothing has ever happened to me and plus, the place I'm living at is cheap so nope, I don't want to find another place until after I graduate." He said, while they passed the club he's working at.

"Why don't you just live with me it's safer." He said without any second thought. Well, looking at the condition of this place, he purely thinks it's  way better for the other to live with him.

Mark was taken aback of course at what the man blurted out "Are you crazy? You are my teacher I can't do that."

"Yes that's it, because I am your teacher it is more rational for you to live with me instead of here. And it's not like you are a female student oe what." 

Jackson was right, it is way better and safer for him to live with the elder and it's not like he is a girl so there's nothing to worried about but the thing is, he is worried about himself. He doesn't know why but having the thought of living together with the man scares him but...he doesn't know of what. His feelings maybe?

"You are such a worrywart. I am fine by myself ok, stop worrying too much or your hair will turn grey soon." He chuckled looking at the man's expression that says nothing but worries.

"You stubborn little shit. Fine, but if anything ever happen to you I swear I will bring you with me by myself I don't care." He said, as they arrive in froont of the apartment.

"Yes sir~ I need to go now okay, bye." He said before getting off the car. Jackson slide down the window, "Take care!" he screamed those words to the redhead who then replied with a wave.

Right after he entered his unit he sprints towards the bathroom for a quick shower and get ready for another long night at work.

 


	18. New job or nah?

Mark opened the door to his unit and throw his shoe off careless before entering. He flick the light switch on but weirdly it stays dark. He did the same for a couple of time but his apartment is dark still. 'Ah right... shit I didn't even pay the last month's bill yet.' He sigh and drag himself to his room in the darkness.

He throws himself on the bed and close his tired eyes. After a minute, suddenly his room is filled with the sound coming from his stomach. The last time he ate was this morning and that was just a piece of bread that he ate on the way to school because he overslept. No wonder he's freaking hungry right now.

He fish out his wallet from his pocket and look inside it, only to find it empty. Lazily he get up and went to the kitchen, only to find an empty fridge and cupboards. "Can today get any worse?" He said to himself while taking out his phone to look at his remaining money in his account. "10$" stated. "Ugh fuck it." He grabs his hair and heave a long sigh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weakly he change into hisbuniform and make his way out of the locker room but not even before he could make a step out of the door his vission gets blurry and his head start spinning, then everything went black.

Slowly he open his eyes and lights start to fall into his vission. "Mark can you hear me?" He look to his side and saw his manager and co-worker is standing beside him. "Yes I can."  Slowly he gets up then looks around him, they are currently inside the bar's staff room and he has been laying on the sofa inside the room. "How did I end up here?" 

"He finds you and brought you here," Said his manager while pointing at his co-worker"how are you feeling? Are you sick?" he continued. "No I'm good, I just hadn't had anything yet."

"Why didn't you?" His co-worker asked him. "Empty wallet it is." 

"Why didn't you tell me, you know I can help you anytime you need it." His manager intefered. "Nah I don't want to bother you anymore, you have helped me enough." 

Sighing, "You can go back to your work." His manager said to the guy beside him. "Hey wait!" Mark call the other before he could go away, "Thank you for helping me." The guy return the same smile to him and, "It's nothing." he replied before proceed to his work.

"How much do you need?" The elder asked the redhead after they are alone. "Yes?"

"I asked you how much do you need Mark. You can't possibly continue living in this condition so how much money do you need and don't worry about paying back because I sincerely wants to help you."

"No I can't do that even if you say so, I would still feels indebt to you sir."

"Then what if you do extra work in exchange?"

"I can?" The elder nods at that. "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing hard, you just need to get off the bar from time to time."  Mark froze at that. He knows what 'get off the bar' means. He will need to serve the customers at their seat and by serving means be their slut for the whole paid hours. "Can't I do something else instead?" 

"Mark I am sure if you do this you can make twice your income every month and you don't know how many customers have been asking me to let you off the bar and Mark, if you do this, I will not just give you the money you need now but I will make it your fixed salary. All you need to do is just to serve them as long as they want and then you can go back to the bar. How?" 

Mark seems to think for a while 'I need the money but I don't need the job. Shit what do I do.' He sigh and look at the other. "Do I need to start today? Like right now?" 

"No of course not I'm not that stupid I know you need to rest now. I'll send the driver to send you home and you can start tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." He said then get up from the sofa. "No it's me who needs to thank you Mark you don't know how much have you helped me by agreeing to this. Thank you Mark."  He hands the redhead a handful of money.

"Ok." He replied shortly before make his way out of the room along with the money.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark! Mark Tuan!" He yelled for the nth time because the redhead has been spacing out for the nth time during their study session. "Yes?" 

"This is not working. What's bugging you?" Jackson put the pen down and look straight at the latter.

"H-huh?"

"Look, your body is here but your soul is not. Is there anything in your mind?"

"O-oh yeah well, the cafe I'm working at is working on a new menu so I've been having a hard time learning to make them and we are starting to sell them out today so yeah, I can't stop worrying about making a mistake." He doesn't know how he create that up but he praises himself for that.

"It's that hard? Can't you ask them to give you more time to learn?" Jackson folds his arm on the desk.

"Well I can try but don't know if it will work."

"I'm sure they will understand if you explain it to them. Don't worry too much ok." He pat the latter's red hair. "Now pack your things I'll send you home."

"Huh? But we are not done yet."

"If we continue it will be me teaching myself so shut your beak and let's go."

"Aight." He said and pack his things into his bag.

Meanwhile.....

Bambam was walking towards his class to get his book which he left when he saw two familiar figure walking out of E classroom. Quickly he make a turn and peek from behind the wall. "Mark and Mr.Wang? What are they doing together?" Right after they passed him, quietly he follows them at a safe distance. They end up at the parking lot and Bambam saw them took off together. "Is this why Mark has been declining to walk home with us? Do they have anything between them? I will make sure to ask it out of himself."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark, manager ask for you in his room now." Said one of his co-worker while peeking his head inside the locker room. "Alright be there in sec." He wear the bow tie around his neck before make his way out. 

He knocks the door twice before entering the room.  "Hey Mark come sit here." He pointed at the chair across him and the aforementioned do as told. He eyed the redhead up and down and sigh. "My bad that I didn't tell you how you would need to dress starting from today."

"I never know that the off bar fellow have their own uniform, I thought they can dress freely."

"Then why are you wearing your uniform? I remembered how you said it is suffocating to be in that vase coat and bow tie around your neck."

"But you said I can go back to the bar once I'm done serving the customers." The man laugh at the boy in front of him. "You are one of the most naive person I have ever met Mark."

"Well I'm not."

"Okay putting that aside, Mark once you are off the bar you got the privilege to wear anything you want and for your case even though you'll be returning to the bar, you are allowed to work in a normal cloth because you will be going off the bar again when there is another customer who asked for you."

"Okay...so do I need to go back and change my cloth?"

"No it's okay, for today, take off that bow tie and the vase coat and untuck you shirt." Mark do as told. After done, he show himself to his manager. "So?" The man eyed him up and down then clap his hand thrice out of nowhere. "I knew it. A beauty like you would always look good in anything. I'm sure they will like you. So today, your first customer has booked you at 1 so make sure you go to table 6 on time."

"How do I know if there is another customer asking for me?"

"Don't worry about that, someone will come and get you at the bar. Now you can go to work like usual but don't forget, table 6 at 1."

"Ok sir thank you." Then he make his way out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like being told. Mark make his way to table 6 at where his customer is already there. He doesn't know which one of them asked for him because he could see a group of guys sitting around the same table. Slowly he approach the table and stand in front of it. He doesn't need to say anything for all the attention to be on him. Well how could they not after what his co-worker did to him.

It was only an hour ago when suddenly his co-worker or known as rose there who also works off bar drag him to the locker room and put a light make up on him and re-arrange his hair. Overall it made him looks like someone who just had a rough sex inside a janitor and he's not denying it even one bit.

"You must be Mark, the hottest bartender here." Said on of the guy who sit in the middle of the couch. And of course their wondering eyes on him didn't go unnoticed by him but what can he do about it. "You act like you didn't know when in fact you are the first one who booked me right after I went off the bar." The guys look at each other with a smirk plastered on their face. "Looks like we got a fierce kitty tonight." Said the other guy who sit at the end of the sofa before pulling him onto his lap. 

And of course Mark doesn't move because he already expected this. The guy hand him a shot glass and without second thought he took it and drank everything in one shot. The guys cheered at him and starting from there, nothing is innocent anymore.

They start touching him all over and make him drink countless times. He knows he shouldn't drink as a minor but he couldn't decline them or his effort will all be useless.One of the guy tried to kiss him but to his luck a bodyguard came and tell them that their hour with him has ended and that he can go back to bar.

The night ended with him serving two more customer and getting wasted. Another privilege he got as an off bar worker is that they each have a ride along with a bodyguard that will send them back home safely because they would be too drunk to do that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how bad the headache is Mark is still there in his chair in the class,sleeping. He doesn't even wake up during recess until his friends came and wake him up. 

"Mark wake up! Mark Mark Mark!!!." They shake his shoulder until the redhead finally showed a sign that he's awake.

He look up and saw his friends stading around him. "Oh hey you guys." He sits up straight and massage his temple. "You good Mark?" Jaebum ask while taking a seat on the chair in front of him. "Yeah I'm good, just a light headache." He said, when in fact his head was throbbing like hell. "Well straight to the point, Bambam have something to ask you." Said Yugyeom. 

"Shoot it Bam." He look at the said male. "Yesterday I saw you and Mr.Wang together in here and you guys also went back together. Do you have anything with him Mark." He doesn't kow why but it feels like he is caught doing something bad by them. "Yooo slow down there what do you mean "have something with him" we weren't doing anything bad I swear." 

"Mark, I was only asking, do you need to get that nervous?" Bambam look at him suspiciously. "Oh yeah right ahaha nah, he was only giving me extra classes and it usually last till late evening so he sent me back home." He answered while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well it's good that there's nothing going on between you guys because that could have been very dangerous." Said Yugyeom. "Well I'm hungry don't you guys want to eat." Said Youngjae before they all head towards the canteen. 


	19. Coincidence

That evening...

"Sir can we possibly do english today?" Mark ask the other who just came and sat in front of him. Jackson put the notes that he brought with him and look at the other who's looking half-dead. "What do you mean? Thought I told you I won't be teaching you english cause you're already good in it." Mark shake his head lightly. "No. I'm bad in it." Jackson raise his eyebrow.

"Mark, we are legit using English right now and I've read your essays before, it's flawless. Are you sure you have the right definition of "bad"?" The later sigh and drop his heavy head on the table. "Truthfully I'm just not in the mood to study today."

"Mark are you okay? I mean yeah it's visible that you are not but you okay? Anything happened? You look like a corpse that came back to life."

"If only that's the case..." He said under his breath. 

"What do you mean? Wait, did you get yourself in trouble at work again?" A frown formed on Jackson's face. "Hey I'm not that bad of an employee okay. I'm just having a fucking headache and it's not going away. Fuck, how will I survive tonight." He let out another long and heavy sigh. "Take an MC then."

"If only I can. It's been way too hectic and I can't possibly skip, that would be too irresponsible." A minute of silent, suddenly he feels a hand at both side of his head, massaging it gently. He can smell the other's perfume from his wrist at this closeness. It's soft yet give a hint of masculinity and he swear it could become his addiction. His tense body starts to relax. The massage was good and the smell is calming and he could ask for no more than not wanting for this moment to end.

But sadly, the hands stop soon enough. "Let's go, I'll take you home so you can have a better rest." Jackson said. Lazily he get up from his chair and sling his bad on his shoulder and walk away first. He walks across the hallway with half-clossed eyes because the light is too much for him right now. 

"Mark stop!" Was what he heard before he bumped into something...soft on his forehead. He open his eyes and saw that he is just a few centimeter away from a pillar by the wall. He look up and find a hand covering his forehead. "Seriously how hopeless can you be?" Mark turn around and came face to face with Jackson. "Sorry, it just that, the lights are making my headache worse." Without saying anything, Jackson turn around and kneeled down on one knee in front of him.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Mark look at him weirdly.

"Get on. I can't risk you running over something again and I'm not taking a no." He hesitates at first but still, he get on the other's back and wrap his arms around Jackson's neck and inhale his scent as if it's his drug. He lay his chin on the other's shoulder and look at his side profile.

They were climbing down the stairs when, "Thank you Jackson." Mark whispered softly. "For what?" Jackson asked. "For always being there when I need it." He stop his steps for a second before continue walking again. "I told you right? That I won't ever let you go. Not until you can stand on your own feet. Not until I can see that you don't need me for you to live well like how a normal human being should. Not until you can face this world without breaking down. So until then, don't ever hesitate to reach out to me whenever you need whatever because if you don't, it will break my heart." 

A moment of comfortable silent surround them until a voice break it. "I love you Jackson..." That was all it takes for the said man to froze in his spot. He turn to his side and saw the red head sleeping soundly with his nose in the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on the other's forehead. "I love you too Yi En."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His alarm went off at 7, waking him up from his deep slumber. Grumpily he reach out and turn it off before he toss and turn in his bed. But soon enough, his movement stops. 'Wait a minute...I am sure I was at school with Jackson. He piggyback me and... and what? Shit I don't remember anything. How did I end up here though?' He sit up and look around him. He breath out in relieved to know that it's his room. 

He reach for his phone on the bedside table but stopped when he saw a piece of note on it. He takes it and read the content. "Before you ask, I got your unit's number from the student's data. You fell asleep while I was carrying you and I guess your headache was really bad as you didn't wake up when I accidentally dropped you on the floor. Nah just kidding :P. I set your alarm so that you won't be late to work. Don't forget to take the medicine and have a nice warm shower and eat before you go to work okay? ^^  
                           -Jackson

He smiles at the note because it expressed the cute side of Jackson. Obediently he eat the medicine that was placed beside his phone and take a warm shower. His head didn't throb as much anymore and the warm shower also helps him to relax his muscle. After he dressed himself in a comfortable cloth which is t-shirt and boxer, he went to the kitchen and found plastics of food and a pasta on the table. Then he saw a piece of note beside the plate. He took it and read it. "Your kitchen is awfully empty so I fill it with nothing but nutrition :) Make sure to eat all of the fruits AND vegetables AND stop eating instant food because ITS NOT HEALTHY. So, enjoy the pasta ;)"

He really thinks Jackson should just write a note instead of talking because he is so cute in a note. He went back to his room and stick the note inside his journal along with the other then he went back to eat the pasta made by his sexy ass teacher.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night...

It was 9 when Jackson got a call. He picked it up. "My night was peaceful until you decided to ruin it."

_"Let's go get our ass drunk."_

"Nope tomorrow got school."

_"You can ask for a leave."_

"Still nope."

_"C'mon Jackson It's only once in a while for us to get drunk together and plus...I have something to tell you."_

He was reluctant but accept it nonetheless. "Fine. Come and get me at my house."

_"Yes boss!"_

With that, they ended the call and Jackson went to get ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drive around a familiar area to Jackson. Near Mark's place. "Eric why did you bring me here?" The said person look at him then turn his attention back on the road. "Told ya we gonna get drunk tonight of course I would bring you to the bar or club or whatever. And there is a famous bar around here for their beautiful and sexy boys." And that caught Jackson's attention. "Boys?" 

"Yes. They also have girls but somehow that bar is more famous for their boys." He pull up on the sideway right in front of the said. "Now let's go get wasted!" He shout before getting off the car into the bar, followed by Jackson.

The bar give off a classic vibe yet it looks fancy inside. All of the bartender was a guy. The more they walk inside, they could see that all the customer there have someone who serve them at their respective table and like what Eric said, this bar was famous for their boys. Jackson was looking at the other customer that was served by sexy boys when sudenly Eric put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him towards the bar counter. That causes his attention shifted towards Eric as they walk in front of a table served by a redhead.

At the same time...

Mark was sitting beside his first customer of the night, drinking scotch when suddenly the man put his hand on Mark's lap and whispered to him. "You look so sexy but I'm sure it will looks better when you are tied up in my bed, naked." Mark look at him, missing the person who just walk past his table. "Sorry that service is not available from me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went straight to the toilet right after his hour with his customer ended. He enter one of the stalls and release himself. When he was zipping up his pants suddenly someone entered the stall next to him.

Jackson rushed to the toilet and into one of the stalls and released himself. Suddenly he heard the door beside the stall he's in being open then he heard the water running.

Mark dried his hands then went out of the toilet. The moment he open the main door, someone get out of the stall from before. Mark went out of the toilet and went straight to the staff room whic is just two door away from the toilet.

The moment Jackson open the door of the stall, he saw a familiar redhead walking out of the toilet. 'Mark?' Quickly he wash his hands then walk out of the toilet but unfortunately, the hallway was empty. 'Was that him? But he can't possibly enter this bar, he's underage. Then who was that?.' His thought was disturbed by Eric who came to check on him because he's taking so long.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night he can't seem to get a good sleep because he keeps thingking about the redhead that he saw before. That person's back look way too familiar for him to ignore.

After hours of thingking, finally he came to a decision that he will go back to that bar tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bodyguard put the unconscious body on the bed and went out of the unit to let the boy sleep peacefully. Yes,peacefully,as he's not aware on what is about to come in his way.

 


	20. Hell break loose

Mark woke up with the same hangover that he wish he could just pluck out his head from his body. Even when walking through out his own apartment he bumps into almost everything you could find in there. What about his day at school? Well, he sleeps from the moment his butt touch his chair until now that his friends came to get him to have their lunch.

They entered the canteen together and Mark went straight to the table at the rear of the canteen and continue his sleep there. After awhile, his friends came with their foods in their hands.

"Mark wake up I got you some foods." Youngjae put a bowl of Mac n' Cheese in front of Mark. "And I got you chocolate milk." Bambam put the glass beside the bowl. "Now it's your turn," Jaebum who sat beside Mark pull him to sit up straight, "to eat." He continued. Obediently Mark take the spoon in his hands and eat whatever he can scoop into his spoon. "Gosh I want to burn down my head." He said after having 2 scoops of his food.

"Is it your headache still?" Yugyeom ask and Mark nods at that. "I think you need to go get that head of yours checked up at the hospital. It could be something dangerous you know." Jaebum said. "It's okay, Jackson gave me some medicine and they help loads and plus, hospital is scary so it's a big no."

"Jackson?" Bambam catched that first. "Oh no I mean, Mr. Wang. My tounge slipped." Mark tries to cover it up but Bambam doesn't buy the bullshit. "You know it's hard for your tounge to slip unless it's already accustomed to it and you try to say something it is not used to." Mark pales at that. "He's been having axtra classes with Mr. Wang since forever so it's normal for Mark to call him by his name Bambam." Jaebum said.

"But still, don't you think it's weird for a student to call their teacher by their name?" Asked Yugyeom. "There's nothing weird about it Yugyeomie. It just shows that they have a good relationship." Said Youngjae with mouth full of foods. "You're so gross." Bambam said while looking at Youngjae before turn to look at Mark again. "So like he said, you must have have a good relationship but, what kind of relationship?" Then all of their attention falls on him making him feels small than ever.

"W-what relationship haha he's just my physics teacher nothing more than that." He said akwardly.

"Nothing more than that? He sends you home everyday, he gave you medicine for your headache, he gave you piggyback ride, and you said there is nothing more than that? Do you think we are stupid Mark?" Bambam burst out with squinted eyes.

"When did you- wait how did you know he gave me a piggyback?" Mark ask in pure shock. "Saw you guys in the hallway yesterday and I even make sure to snap the evidence. Now answer me."

"You can tell us everyhting Mark, we are you friends afterall. Don't you trust us?" Said Youngjae with reassuring smile.

Mark sigh before he starts his speech. "It's true that there's nothing more between us than a student and a teacher but there is something more about my feelings for him I don't know when it started but now everthing he does make my heart beats like crazy and yes he does spoil me but that's only because he pitied me but I know he doesn't feels the same towards me so just stop this drama." He said everything in one breath.

They look at him, not saying anyhting until Bambam decided to break the silence. "Are you sure he doesn't feels anything towards you? I mean, it's not everyday you could get a sexy ass single man paying that much attention and giving all those love to you."

"It's not love, he's just doing his responsibilty as a teacher and I happened to be the only student who makes everything harder for him." Disappointment evident in his voice. Jaebum pats Mark shoulder, "Have faith in yourself Mark. You are way too beautiful to be ignored. But if things doesn't go right with him, there will always be someone better for you out there."

"That's right Mark and if things do goes right with him, make sure you guys don't get caught." Youngjae added, and finish with a wink towards Mark. Mark let out a little giggle at that. "Now let's finish our food before the fucking bell rings." Yugeom said, causing all of them to continue stuffing themselves.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this reaction could only occur if there is a present of this chemical." Jackson ended his explaination and look at Mark. "You got it?" Mark answered with a slight nod while looking straight at the paper. Well, not really at the paper,he's just spacing out. "Anything you want to ask?" He nods again. "What is it?" Another nod. Jackson look at him weirdly. He snap his finger in front of the redhead, breaking him out of his trance. Mark's neck snap towards Jackson, "Yes?"

Jackson sigh looking at his student in front of him. "You were not paying attention aren't you?" Mark hang his head low and apologize. "Nevermind that, let's just call it a day. I have other things to discuss with you." Mark keeps his things in his bag and shifted his attention towards the man in front of him.

"What is the name of the cafe you're working at?" Mark was, for sure taken aback at the sudden question. "Why do you want to know?"

"I thought I could go and have a taste of your coffee." Mark pales at that.

"Well, I could just make it at your home you know."

"At the cafe is easier and I pay."

"Well ughhh..." He doesn't know what to say to that anymore. "So?" Jackson pushed him more. "Ughhh can you just not know about it yet? Like I have my own reason for that. But i'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?" Jackson look at him for while then sigh, "Fine then."

"But why did you suddenly ask though?"

"Just curious. By the way, how's your headache?"

"Oh yeah about that, thank you for the medicine it helps loads and for the groceries too."

"If you want to thank me, make sure to eat everything I bought and DON'T MISS EVEN A SINLE VEGETABLE understand?" Mark nods at the fierce-cat-looking Jackson. "Now let's go back I'll send you home."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like said, Jackson went back to the same bar and look for the same redhead but he can't find him anywhere. Finally, he decided to ask one of the bartenders.

"Excuse me." He calls out to the bartender who was mixing some kind of drinks. "Yes sir anything you want to request?" Jackson shakes his head. "No, I just want to ask if there is a teanager with red hair working here."

The bartender put down the drinks, "Ahhh you mean Mark? Yes he is here today, you want to book him?" Jackson frowned "Book? What do you mean?" The bartender smiles at that. "You must be new here, well then let me introduce you to us. We are Serene. We offer you, a peaceful and relaxation while you can enjoy our variety of drinks. But, our speciality is that we have off bar workers which is they will serve you at your table but of course, there will be a price for that, depends on the rate of the worker. But considering that you came and ask about Mark, that's mean you must have heard about our new yet the most famous and wanted off bar worker here."

"New?" 

"He's not really new as he have been working here as a bartender before but he just became one of the off bars as many customer has been asking us to let him off."

"Well then, what do I need to do if I want to book him?" He ask. Then, the bartender take out a peace of paper from under the counter and hand it to Jackson. "For now, he has a customer he is serving but he will be free in less than 30 minutes. If you want to book him at the said time, you must fill out this form and make an imediate payment and, considering his rate, it's gonna be expensive." He said, with the smile not fading away. 

"Okay then I want him for an hour." He said while filllig out the form. "That's gonna be 400 dollars sir." (I really don't know how much should I put forgive me if it's unreasonable :(  ) He give out his card to the bartender. After done, the bartender hand him back his card but before he pulls away, his eyes turned darker as he look straight into the other's eyes and said, "If you dare to touch our employee more than you pay, you gonna pay for it with you life." The he pulls away and went back to his smiles from before. "Well then, enjoy your time here." He said with a bow at the end. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark you got another in room 4 like right now." His co-worker said as soon as he went back to the bar. "What the fuck that was fast. I don't even have time to take in some air yet and the customer from before makes me a drinking machine and I swear everything is moving right now." His face is more that enough to prove that as it is true as his eyes is cloudy and his face is red. "But I bet you're gonna loves this one. I'm telling you he is hot like hell and he's not like those old rotten men that you've served before." Mark hiccuped then, "As long as they came here and ask for me, they are all rotten." He said, before making his way towards the said room.

He opens the door and found no one in there and even the drinks are untouched. "What the fuck did he really left after making such a payment? Well it's not like I give a fuck about your money." He mumbles alone then step backward, wanting to close the door. But that was it when he bumps into something behind him and immediately he turns around. His eyes widened as he came face to face with the more than familiar face.

"Tuan Yi En." Hearing the person calling him using his chinese name sent a chill down his spine but he was way too shocked to react to that. He still can't get the fact that his teacher his standing right in front him now. Jackson steps forward and close the door behind him. Slowly Mark steps backward until his back meets the wall. Jackson put his hand beside the red head and look straight into his eyes. His eyes says nothing but anger. 

"J-jackson I-i can explain It's not like w-what you thinks." he can't help but stutters because first, he is way too close to him and second, he knows he's gonna be dead. He tried to push the older away but that doesn't help as his hand was soon being held above his head. "Not like what I think? You have been working here as a bartender since forever then you started to serve the customers here privately and became the highest rate here and you have been doing nothing but lie to me all this time when you knows everything is wrong. And you said it's not like what I think?" then his eyes wonder around the younger up and down. "Look at you, dressing this tight shirt and jeans so that you can show your body to everyone, making them wants nothing but to fuck you hard and you are reek of alcohol." he stops and smirk, "You are so easy to fuck Mark." He whispered with his low voice beside the other's ears and bite it lightly, earning a soft moan from the other. By now, Jackson's head filled with nothing but lust.

"Jackson s-stop." He try to pry his hands away from the other's hold. "If you can satisfy others why can't you do the same to me." He said before biting that slender and inviting looking neck. His free hand wanders under the redhead's shirt.  "W-wait Jackson don't please let me explain to you. I swear it's not like what you think please Jackson..." He begs, tears pooling in his eyes. His holds around the younger's wrist just getting tighter. He keeps biting the other aggressively and that gives nothing but pain to Mark."Jackson you're hurting me..." He said weakly with tears running down his face. 

Hearing his student's small voice wakes him up from his lust. He let go of his hold and looks into the other's teary eyes. "Mark I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Guilty fills him up.

Maybe it was because he is drunk and he could not think straight but he doesn't know where he got the courage to do what he's about to do next. He laugh dryly and step forward, close enough to feels the other's breath. "I guess I could agree with you, I am so easy to fuck. But that's what makes everyone wants me. That's what makes eveyone waste their money on me. Afterall..." He wrap his slender arm around the elder's neck, "even you can't deny me." He looks into the other's eyes seductively.

Able to control himself, "I'm taking you back." Jackson take one his wrist and pulls him out of that rotten place. "Let me go Jakson! I'm working!" He tries to pry his hand away."Jackson stop!" He screams and trash around as they were outside of the bar.

Jackson who was not dealing with the shit anymore stop walking and turn to look at his drunk student. "What do you think you are doing in there?!"

"Fuck off!! I do what i want! You don't have the right to stop me!" He pull his hand away.

"I do. I'm your teacher'"

"Can you,my teacher give me money? Not right? So mind your own business."  He said,before walking back to the club. 

"I can. I can give you money, but on one condition." He stop in his track and turn to face the elder. "What is it?"

"Be my husband."

Mark was taken aback at that. Even jackson didn't know why he said that.It just came out straight. But the drunken him beats his rational as the next, unexpected word came out from his mouth, "Okay." before he passed out on the floor.

* * *

Sooooo I'm done with this chapter that has been taking my time because I just can't find the perfect scene to put in here BUT thanks for you guys patience, I can peacefuly get this done  :). I hope you loves my trash <3


	21. Two conditon

He stir in his sleep as the alarm keeps on blarring inside the room. Lazily he swing his hand on the bed trying to find the object but he just got an empty bed. Groggily he open his eyes and look around. As soon as he realise he was not in his room, hastily he sits up on the bed but regret midway as the familiar pain hit his head and as a reflex he close his eyes and falls back onto the mattress "Ow fuck just what did I get myself into this time?! I'll be dead if Jackson know this." He mumble while massaging his head. Remembering about the stupid alarm, slwoly he open his eyes and look for his phone and there it is, on the bedside table. Sighing, he push his body forward and reach out his hand but before he could get a hold of it, suddenly a hand took the phone then the alarm stopped.

He looks up and saw his non other than physics teacher standing there looking at him. "That's right, you gonna be dead if I know it." The said man put down the phone then went around the bed and sits beside the redhead. He helps the younger to sit up straight before he hands him a bowl of soup that he made just now. Mark takes the bowl and look at Jackson with curious eyes. "Drink it if you don't want to deal with the hangover for longer." Mark nods and was about to drink the sop when it hits him.His eyes went wide and his head snapped towards Jackson.

"WAIT WHAT?!" As a reflex Jackson cover his ears and look at the redhead. "You do that once again, I will lock you up in here." Jackson sigh at the redhead and lean forward while looking into his eyes. "You don't remember anything do you?"

"W-what do you mean...wait what did you know? Gosh this is confusing." He touch his throbbing head as he tries to remember what happened last night. Jackson gets up from the bed and walk towards the door. "Today you don't need to go to school because I know you're just gonna sleep afterall so just stay here it's better." Was all he said before he close the door and walk away. Mark sat there blankly as he just can't get everything straight in his mind. Too many question flooding his mind and the most disturbing one was 'Why does Jackson seems so distant?'

As he finished the soup, he stands up from the bed and take his phone with him. As soon as he turned it on, he was greeted by numerous messages and missed call from his colleague and the manager. Quickly he call one of his co-worker that sent him the messages. 

_"Before you say anything, you're so dead with Mr. Manager Mark. He was so furious when you went missing last night."_

"Wait just what happened last night I don't get it." Then he heard a sigh from that person.

_"You were supposed to be with your second customer for the night but he suddenly pulls you out of the bar and you guys just went missing after that. We tried to reach you but your phone was off. That was what happened."_

"Ughhh fuck I remember nothing I swear." He rub his face hard.

_"Well that was expected considering how drunk you get after your first customer."_

"Now what should I do, the manager must be so angry with me."

_"Well just come to work tonight and apologize, you know he can't be mad at you for a long time."_

"I guess I will try that but for now, I need to get something done."

_"If anything you can call me Mark."_

"Alright thank you." He put down his phone and go in front of the mirror and look at himself. His hair looks like a bird nest, his dress shirt wrinkled everywhere, his neck covered with hickeys, his- Mark eyes went wide for nth time today. He leans forward and examine his neck. "How did these get here -" His question was cut when a flashback of last night event plays clearly in his mind.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck why did I do that to him why did I act like that Omygosh how I can get caught by him WHAT DO I DO NOW?!" He walk back and forth while grabbing his hair. Then his mind trail to something else, "and why did he...do this?" He look at the hickeys on his neck. He rub his face hard and groan before running out of the room. "Jackson!" He calls out for the elder while running around the house, looking for the said man. He stops when he saw the familiar back standing at the large window with his hands in his pocket while looking out of the window. Quickly he runs towards him and stand straight in front of the other.

"Jackson I- i rembered about last night and I am so sorry about the way I act towards you everything I did and I said, I swear I don't mean any of it. C-can you please don't tell anyone because the school will kick me out if they knows it please." Mark looks at the other with pleading eyes meanwhile he looks at boy with unreadable expression for a second  turn to elsewhere. 

Gently he pulls the other shirt hem, trying to gain his attention "Jackson please say something..." The said guy sigh and look at the shorter. "Mark do you even realize how stupid can you be? Do you know how serious things could be if it wasn't me who caught you but another teacher? Do you know how bad things would turn out if you act like that towards another guy last night? The way you dressed, the way you act, what I did to you wouldn't be enough for them. You were also lucky I didn't lost myself completely."

"I know I was stupid I know what I did was wrong, I lied to you because I was afraid you will tell everyone else about it and I'm afraid if you know the truth, you gonna hate me... but I also know you wouldn't do anything to me, I turst you. I know you are not like other men out there." Without saying anyting, Jackson take a hold of the wrist that was on his shirt and he pinned the younger on the glass door.

"Ae you sure I won't touch you more than I should? I am also a man Mark, lust could blind anyone just whenever." He could feels the younger was trying to push him away. He pulls the redhead close to him by his waist and whisper into his ear, "With this little strength and small body of yours, can you see what could happen to you?" He tightened his hold on the other's petite waist, "please just don't let yourself trapped in this kind of situation again, I can't effort to forgive myself if I ever let that happens to you." Then he let his head falls onto the younger's shoulder. Mark was confused by the way the older acts towards him,but nonetheless he wrap his arms around the other's neck.

"Are you still mad at me?" He ask softly. Sighing, Jackson pulls away and look at him. He brings his hand into the red hair, "I wasn't even mad at you in the first place, I was worried, I was angry with myself for not realising it earlier, and I kinda feels betrayed that you keep it from me for so long."

"I'm sorry I really wanted to tell you but I don't want you to hate me, not when you are the one who gave me your trust and helped me fto find my way back in life. Please forgive me." He begs, looking like a lost puppy.

"I will forgive you but on two condition. First, I want you to quit your job. Second, I want you to move in with me."

"E-eh? B-but-" He was cut off with a finger on his lips. "No buts, before I change my mind and tell the truth to the headmaster." Mark eyes widened at that as he shakes his head furiously,"No no no please don't! okay I'll do whatever you want but please don't tell him or I'll get expelled." Jackson chuckled and pat the red hair. "Good. Now go take a bath and get ready, I will pick out some clothes for you later." He said before turns around, ready to walk away when a hand pulls his shirt from behind. He turn to look at the redhead who was looking at the ground with blush decorating his face. "D-do y-you mean w-what you said last night outside of t-the bar...?" He ask quietly, his other hand fisting his own shirt.

"What about you?" Mark look up at the elder with a raised eyebrows. "Your answer. Did you mean it?" Mark's eyes wonder elsewhere, his fingers start fidgeting, his habits when he's feeling nervous. "Umm well I- but you are my teacher."

Gently Jackson pull his face so that the younger will look at nothing but him alone. "Puting that fact aside, do you mean it Yi En?" His blush turns deeper. Hearing his name coming out from the other's mouth was such a turn on for him. "I-i do." Jackson smirk and leans in beside his ear, "Me too" and blows it. Quickly Mark runs towards the bathroom with his red face, not looking back at the man.

as soon as he slammed the door closed, he slump down to the floor. "What was that why did I act like that? Aishhh I must be going crazy!!!" Mark slaps his face for a few times before the door was knocked. "Mark I brought you towel and clothes." Quickly he opens the door slightly and snatched them away before slamming the door close again. Well he didn't forget to breath out a small thank you to the elder at least.

'Cute' Jackson chuckled at the closed door before heading back to his room. He throws himself on the bed and stares at the ceiling silently. 'Did I make a right decision? I know he's just a kid and my student on top of that but I can't help but to have the feelings of wanting to have him by my side foerever. But if everything that I'm feeling was just something temporary, that will surely breaks him.' He sigh at the tought and put his arm above his head. 'Gosh why are you so stupid Wang he's just a kid and he is broken enough for you to add it up. You hate it when he breaks down in front of you but even you are not sure with yourself anymore.'

Before his mind could wander more, he heard a door being opened and closed. He gets up from his position and went towards the said room. He knocked twice before the door being opened by Mark with a towel on his wet hair. Jackson looks at the younger. He looks so cute and small wearing Jackson's clothes. "Yes?" Mark looks at him with his doe eyes. 'You are lucky I still have my sanity or else I would jump you right here right now.'  His mind speaks.

:"We are going to your house after you're done."

"My house? For what? Aren't you going to school?" He ask while walking back into his room and comb his wet hair. Jackson sat down on the bed and look at him. "To get your things Tuan. And I'm also meeting the landlord to talk about your moving and nope I took a leave today to take care of you." Mark hang the towel and walk to Jackson. "I'm done, let's go." Jackson looks at the younger and point at his hair. "You're not." Mark looks up and look back at him. "What?" Jackson sigh and went to his room then came back with a hair dryer in his hand. He sat on the bed and ask Mark to sit in front of him. "Sit down, I'll dry your hair." Mark mouthed an 'O' and do as told. "Make sure to dry your hair after you take a shower if you want to go outside or if the weather is cold." Mark whispered a small "ok" while letting himself being spoiled more by Jackson.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark were busy packing when someone knocks the front door. He walk towards the door and open it and saw Jinyoung standing in front of him. "Jinyoung hyung!" He hugs the said man and look at him. "What brings you here?" Jinyoung smiles and hold his face gently. "It's been long since I met you. How are you now? I'm sorry that I can't visit you more often because I was so busy with works and all."

"No no it's okay I'm doing fine on my own. Wait, come in first hyung." He pulls the older by his hands towards the small couch in his living room. "Are you sure you are doing fine? You never ask me for foods or anything. I'm worried if you can't get by on your own."

"I am doing just fine hyung and plus, now I have someone to worry and care about me." He said with a sweet smile. "Who's that person?" Jinyoung smiles hearing that. As if on cue, someone entered the house. Mark went to him and pulls him to the living room. "Jackson this is Jinyoung my friend, hyung this is Jackson my teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Hyung?" 

They ask the redhead in unison. 

"Errr well... Hyung, he is my physics teacher and he is the one that I told you about just now. And Jackson, Jinyoung hyung used to worked with me at a cafe before so we are friends."

"Oh" They said in unison and shake their hands. Well, it's a let's-see-who-can-squish-harder handshakes kind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were packing Mark's things together when Jinyoung ask Jackson to go outside with him quietly, not wanting the younger to notice them. Once they were at a safe distance from his unit, Jinyoung stop walking and look at Jackson. "So you are JUST a teacher to him?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. Well what about you, you are JUST a friend to him?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Listen I don't care whoever you are to him but let me remind you one thing. He may be just a kid to you but if you dare to hurt that kid even a little, I will make sure you won't get away just fine."

"I don't know why are you acting like this but you don't need to worry about that because I'm the one who will protect him from any danger out there."

"I'm telling you this because you are the first one who he ever smiles at after he lost Daniel. Mark Tuan is not like other kids. He has faced too many hardships in his life ever since he was a child for him to always think that this life is nothing but cruel. He is broken and tainted but that doesn't turn him into a heartless person. He's not the type that will tell you what's on his mind because he doesn't want to trouble you but non of his action is meaningless. Don't force him to open up about anything until he do it himself because it's not that he doesn't trust you but it has been broken too many times before. But considering how open he was with you, he must be trusting you with all his life, so please don't make him back off from the society again and don't make me regret my decision. He's like my brother to me and I will take him with me anytime I want."

"Well I pretty much knew that by now but...who's Daniel?" Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at that question. "You don't know him?" Jackson shakes his head. "Well then you better ask him yourself. I don't think it's right for me to tell you about his past."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For god sake where did you guys go It was tiring to pack everything myself." Mark look at the two just entered the house."Sorry we were having a chat outside, I thought I want to get to know your teacher better" Jinyoung said with a smile on his face. "You're done?" Jackson ask the redhead and he got a nod in reply. They bring Mark's things to the car and put it inside the boot. Mark looks at Jinyoung with his smile. "Finally you are going away from this rotten place." Jinyoung said. "You too hyung. I knew you've moved out from here long ago." Without any warning Mark hugs him. "Thank you for always taking care of me ever since dad took me in until now. You don't need to worry about me anymore because I'll be just fine from now on." Jinyoung smiles at the redhead and pat his hair. "I've always think of you as my brother since then until now and even in the future. If that boyfriend of yours make you cry, make sure to tell me because I'll beat it out of him."

"H-hyung he's not boyfriend!" He deny with his face turning red like a tomato. Jinyoung laughs at the redhead, "Whatever you say kid. Make sure to text me later and come visit me whenver you want." Then he shifts his attention towards the guy who has been standing behind Mark. "Keep in mind about what I told you." Jackson reach out his hand for a handshake and Jinyoung recieve it. "I will never forget even a single word." He said before pulling back. "Let's go." He said to Mark with a warm smile. Mark nod and hug Jinyoung for the last time before they went away.

 

 


	22. Quitting

"Mark."

"Hm?" The latter hummed, not looking up from his book. They were  doing Mark's homework after eating lunch that Jackson cooked for them. "Who's Daniel?" His hands stop, he looks up at the elder. "How do you know him?" 

"Jinyoung." Mark nods and continue doing his work. "What did hyung tell you about him?"

"He said something about you losing him but he told me to ask you myself if I want to know more." Mark sigh and put down his pen before he shifted his gaze out of the window. "He was my dad. Well we are not blood related as he took me in when I was 13, on the street, dying. He... I could say that, he brought me to life once again. He owned a cafe and everyone there accepted me as his son. He gave me love, family and happiness. He treats me well as if I'm his biological son. I was so happy that I didn't realize everything has it ends." He looks at Jackson with a sad smile.  "Just when I thought life is actually way more beautiful than how I thought it was, everything falls apart. He left me on last July, the cafe didn't work out properly until it was forced to closed down and everyone left me me alone...except Jinyoung hyung. He has been staying close to me. Maybe he doesn't show up often but I know he has always been there making sure I was fine. All the groceries and paid bill that was left in front of my door would always remind me that I wasn't alone. But of course I didn't rely on him completely because I know he has his own life too." He wipes his wet eyes with the back of his hand.

Jackson stands up from his seat and kneels down beside Mark. He brought the smaller into his warm embrace which the younger gladly falls right in it. "I'm sorry that I made you remember those painful memories again." He rubs the other's back softly. Mark pulls away and look at him, smilling. "Nah I really wants to tell you everything about me one day but I don't know how. I want to open up to you because I know that, you won't leave me like how they did right?"

"Mark you can just tell me whatever you wants whenever. I'll always be here to listen to you. I'll always be here catch you when you fall." He pat the redhead softly which the latter smiles in return.

______________________________________________________________

Night came. Mark walk passed Jackson in the living room and put his shoes on, ready to go out. "Where are you going?" Jackson ask, approaching the redhead. "I'm going to the bar for a while." Jackson frown at that. "I thought I told you to quit."

"That's why I'm going now Jackson."

"Then let me go with you, it's dangerous." Before he could say anything Jackson already went upstair to get his jacket.

_______________________________________________________________

"How should I say it to him?" Mark mumbles to himself. "Who?" Jackson ask, looking at the redhead for a second before looking back at the road. "My manager, he has been helping me out so much. I feels guilty to tell him that I'm quitting."

"I can talk to him for you."

"What no. That would be too heartless." 

"Just tells him what you think as long as you mean it from your heart. I'm sure he would understand you." Maark nods and look out of the window.

______________________________________________________________

They get out of the car and enter the bar through the front door with Mark showing the guards his working ID. But actually even without him doing so, they would know him, Mark Tuan with the highest rate at Serene. "He's with me." He told the guards, then they open the door letting them enter. "Mark you're late today. Manager-nim is waiting for you in his room." Rose came to them. "I'm not here to work today rose. I'm quitting."

"Ehhh?! But you just started to rise and you were doing well. Why do you suddenly want to quit? Is it that customer again? Is he still disturbing you? You should tell our boss, he will be black listed from here. If he-" Mark quickly shush rose as he doesn't want Jackson to hear every damn thing. But it was too late as Jackson's already there standing straight behind him while boring a hole in his head. "Who is he?" Jackson ask, anger evident in his voice. 

"Rose I'll talk to you later I'm meeting with the manager now hahaha bye let's go Jackson." Quckily he waves at rose and pulls Jackson with him. They stop in front of the toilet and Mark turn to face Jackson. "Mark what-" He was cut off by the redhead. "Before you ask anything, I want you to wait for me here and I'll tell you everything later." He said before running around the corner heading to the manager's office. 

He knocks twice before entering the room. "Mark you came." The manager greeted him. He bow and look at the elder. "Sir I am sorry about yesterday, that person was someone I know. I fainted so he took me home."

"It's okay as long as you are fine. How are you feeling now? You're good to work?"

"About that sir..." He rubs his neck, guilty filling him up. "What is it Mark?" The elder look at him with curiosity. "I...I'm quitting today..." He frowned at the younger's words. "Why so sudden? I thought you were doing fine. Was the pay is not high enough?" The man approach him and stands in front of him. Mark shakes his head at that. "No sir the pay was enough for me. The fact that it was more than enough for me to get by just fine."

"Then why?" 

 _'Just tells him what you think as long as you mean it from your heart.'_ The latter's words came into his mine. He let out a sigh before looking up at the older. "You have helped me a lot by letting me worked here even though you know it's a risk for letting a minor working here. I really appreciate your help and support but now, I already found a suitable place for me where I am accepted as who I am and I'm going there." The manager smiles and pat his shoulder. "Thank you for your hardwork for all those time when you were here with us. Now you're free but you will always be a part of Serene. Make sure to come here if want to have fun after you reach that age." He winked at the redhead playfully which the younger laught at. "Ah yeah don't forget to get your things from your locker." Mark nods before excusing himself.

________________________________________________________________________

Mark came back to the place that he left Jackson at but the latter wasn't there. He peek inside the toilet and saw one of the cubicle door were closed. 'Maybe he's using the toilet.' He thought, before entering the staff room which is just beside the toilet. 

He was closing the locker after done collecting his things when a familiar man pin him on the locker from behind while holding his hand behind him. "Here you are my little kitty~" The man inhale his scent like a pervert. "You better fuck off before I kick your ass you bastard!" He try to pull his hand away. "But I rather fuck you here baby~" His hand plays with the redhead's jeans button and his leg is pressing the younger's. "You piece of shit let me go!" He tried to kick his way out like he used to do but unfortunately this difficult positing is bringing him nowhere. "HELPMPHH!" He scream out but the man was quick enough to shut him up with putting a cloth in his mouth.

"I'm not that stupid Markie~" His hand wander around the other's hips, his lips ghosting over the redhead's jaw. Mark close his eyes tightly, praying for Jackosn to be there, well his prayer was granted when the man suddenly fly to the ground. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU FILTH!" Mark slide down the locker, too shocked from the fact that a stranger was about to rape him . It's true, what Jackson said. The man stands up and swing a punch towards Jackson but he was faster to catch the other's arm and throw him to the floor.

Rose who were passing by the room when he heard the commotion and enter the room. He gasp at the sight in front of him. The familiar man who he knows has been pestering Mark was lying on the floor. "W-what happened?" He stutter. Mark turn towards the voice. "Rose p-please tell the manager about him for me." He said with a small voice. Rose nods his head and quickly runs towards the manager's office.

Jackson approached Mark and scoop him up in his arms and leave the room. Jackson open the passenger door and put Mark down on the seat. He close the door and went around the car to enter the driver seat. Through out the whole drive, Mark just lean his head on the window.

After Jackson park the car, Mark get out of the car and went straight into the house. Jackson followed the redhead and closes the door behind him. 'I guess he wants to be alone for a while.' He thought to himself and went to his room. He was about to enter his room when suddenly a hands wrapped around his waist. He knows whose those hands belongs to. A small "Thank you" came from the shorter. Jackson turns to face the redhead who was still hugging him. Well he was quite shocked as that was the fisrt time Mark hug him first. "I'm sorry I was late." Mark shake his head, "No you came just in time, when I thought of you..." Jackson bury his nose in the red hair and rub his back. He's relieved that nothing worse happen to the person that he loves.

________________________________________________________________________________

The next day

"Wake up sleepy head you got school." The said sleepyhead rolls onto his back and stretch out his limbs. He opens his eyes to be greeted by the sight of his teacher standing beside the bed. "Come on you gotta eat breakfast before you start the day." He pulls the redhead to sit up. He laugh when Mark look at him with a sleepy expression. "Why?" He said, then falls back onto the mattress. "Mark wake up or you'll be late." Jackson pulls the redhead up and dragged him towards the bathroom inside his room. After making sure Mark was taking a shower instead of sleeping in there, he went to the kitchen get the breakfast ready.

After a while, the younger enter the kitchen, with a complete uniform and a pullover over his shirt. "Why are you wearing that when it's hot like hell right now." He said while taking a seat opposite the younger. "I'm out of foundation." He answered with a faint blush decorating his cheeks. Jackson think for a while when he remembered about those hickey that he gave him. Jackson smirk at him, "Sorry about them. I'll make sure to leave it at where it will not be seen later." Mark blush deeper at his words. "T-there will be n-no nother time!" He said before start on his food, hiding his face. Jackosn laugh at the cute little creature.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Stop here." Mark said, when they were not to far from the school's gate. Jackson did as told and look at him. "Why?" Mark sling his back on his shoulder, "I don't want people to see us together. Rumors spread like wildfire in this school." He get out of the car and walk away. Jackosn shrug at that and continue driving.

Later during lunch...

"Are you guys attending the ball next week?"  Youngjae ask with his mouth full with foods. "Like I said, that's gross Jae." Bambam said to Youngjae. "Of course I'm coming." Yugyeom answered cheerfully. "Me too." Bambam and Jaebum said in unison. "Ball?" The only lost deer look at his friends. "Gosh Mark how can you not know about the dance. You can't miss this opportunity to have a dance with a handsome prince charming." All of them look at Bambam who's lost in his imagination. Jaebum shake his head and look at Mark. "For this ball it's not required for you to have a partner. You can dance with whoever and we gonna have a buffet. It's next week, you still have time to pick out your suit."

Mark nods at the information. "Wait no not a suit." They look at bambam. "A dress is way more suitable for you then you can have a dance with your hot ass teacher." Bambam said with a mischievous grin. Mark blush at his words and Jaebum smack his head. "He's not wearing a dress Bambam." Bambam rub his poor head, "But I'm sure he will look as beautiful as he did during the play before." He said with a pout. Youngjae and Yugyeom laugh at the two while Mark hide his blush, remembering about the moment he share with the older during the play.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Say, you're going to the ball next week?" Mark ask the older who was checking his answer paper. "Yes."  

"With who?" Mark ask, resting his chin on his folded arms on the table while looking at the other. "Of course I'm coming with you Mark we are staying together afterall." He said, eyes still on the paper. "No I mean, do you have a partner for the ball.?" He look at the redhead and smirk. "Why? you want to be my partner?" Mark shake his head furiously. "No I was just asking...since you have so many girl chasing after you."  He look straight at the table and fiddle his paw sweater. And of course Jackson finds the need to capture the moment. Quietly he takes out his phone and snap the picture. The click sound cause the younger to raise his head up.

"Did you take my picture?" Ignoring the question, Jackson keep his phone and look at the younger with his chin rested on his palm. "I'm going with no one because I'm not interested to and plus, what's the point of bringing a partner if they are not Mark Tuan." He needs it with a wink, causing the redhead to blush deeply. 

"Ah right what about your suit, you have it yet?" Mark shake his head at that. "I don't think I'm going." 

"Why not? Don't give me a "I don't have a friend excuse." "

"Hey I'm not that low okay. It's just that, going to the ball is boring."

"How do you know it's boring?"

"My mom and dad always make sure to drag me along whenever they have a ball and all I got during  the whole event was them talking about works. I'd rather binge on Harry Potter than that." Jakson laugh at the younger. "Mark this is a school ball, no one's gonna talk about work and it's not like we are doing an exact formal dance, we will all just be having fun.You are thingking too much." He ruffled that red hair.

"So you're going?" He ask again. "I guess." Mark nods at that. "Then, we are buying your suit tomorrow okay?" The latter shake his head. "Suit is expensive I can't effort it."

"I'm not asking you to pay it yourself Mark." That raised the redhead's eyebrow. "I didn't ask you to quit your job to let you live penniless. I'll pay for it don't worry."

"But why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why are you wasting your money on me? I mean I am no one to you." Jackson's jaw drop at that. "Mark I wasn't joking about what I said to you that day at the bar."

"Jackson you- you were legit asking me to marry you, do you realize that?"

"Yes and I don't joke about things like that."

"Jackson this is me Mark Tuan." Mark points at himself, "The stupid, stubborn, lazy, useless kid that no one finds interesting."

"I know you are the stupid, stubborn, lazy, and useless kid that no one else finds interesting but, I do finds you interesting because only I know your real worth not them." Mark blinks twice at him. "Do you...like me?" Mark ask carefully. "Yes Mark Tuan I like you and I love you. I'm confessing to you right now so do you feels the same towards me?" Jackson almost facepalm because of the redhead. "M-Maybe." He asnwered, looking somewhere else. "Maybe? Then I guess it's a no."Jackson fake a hurt expression. Mark panics at that. "What no that's not what I mean. I don't know if I likes you or not because I never know how does it feels like when you likes someone." He looks at Jackson like a puppy asking for forgiveness with a little pout. Jackson let out a chuckled at the the redhead before patting his head. "It's okay Mark I'm not asking you to accept me right now. Take your time and learn more about yourself and your own feelings because no one else can help you with that except yourself." He flash a gentle smile at the younger.

_________________________________________________________________________

That night Mark thinks to himself when he's alone in his room.

'Do I really like him? As a man and not as a teacher? I did tell my friends about how I feels towards him but what if I'm just feeling like that because he was so nice to me? For fuck sake how do I figure this out?!' He rolls around the bed and kicks his blanket. All these thingking is messing up his small brain and he hates that.

* * *

So I'm done with this chapter :) Please forgive me if you guys found nothing but trashes in here.

Next chapter hint:

MARK FIGURED OUT HIS TRUE FEELINGS.


	23. Author's space

 

I don't know why but I have this urge to tell you guys that we are having about nine or maybe less chapters left to go before we reach the end :') 

 


	24. You are mine

Like said, now they are at a suit store where Jackson's a regular. "Omo it's you, Jackson, it's been long since you came here. You're looking for a new suit?"  A middle-aged woman greets them as soon as they step into the store. Jackson smiles at the woman. "No ahjumma it's not me who needs a suit but him." He points towards Mark who was standing behind him. 

"Ohhh who is this young man? Your boyfriend?" She smiles mischievously at Jackson. Mark blushes at that. "Ahjumma don't tease him it was hard enough to get him to come here."

"Aigooo look at you, now that you have a boyfriend you forget about me."

"What no ahjumma I didn't mean it like that."

"I know I was just joking. So, what about you young man, what kind of suit you are looking for?" She looks at him with the sweetest smiles as if she's looking at her own son. Mark look at Jackson with a face full of question. "What?" Jackson asks the redhead. "I...don't know what kind of suit do I wear (?)"  He said, unsure. "Well didn't you went to a ball before? What kind of suit did you ask of the tailor?" 

"How would I know. Usually, the tailor would just take my measurement then ask what color, design, and bla bla bla and, dad deals everything with the tailor for me." After he said that, then Jackson and the ahjumma nod their head, understanding the redhead. "Ahhh if so then," Jackson turns to look at the woman. "Ahjumma, can you get it done for him? I'll take care of the details." The said woman nods her head and looks at Mark. "Let's go, boy." She leads him towards the measuring room.

Jackson sits on one of the sofas with his mind thinking about the redhead. 'Owning a custom made suits for every ball are sure not a small investment. But from what he said, his late father owned a small cafe. Wait, that's a bit impossible. But, I remember that I did look into his elementary school records and if I wasn't wrong, it wasn't an average school. But I don't quite remember if I did read about his family. Guess I need to look over it again later.'

Mark came out with the ahjumma, holding a book in her hand. They sat down on the sofa and she hands Jackson the book. He was about to write whatever needed when Mark wraps his little finger around Jackson's arm, wanting his attention. "Can I not wear a dress shirt?'

"Why not?" Jackson looks at him with raised eyebrows. "It's suffocating to be in them and plus it's gonna be crowded on that day. Please?" He put his hand together, pouts his lips, and blinks his puppy eyes AND, Jackson lose. He sighs at the redhead, "Fine fine." and starts filling up the page. Mark cheers silently in his heart. The woman smiles while watching them silently.

After done, he hands the book back to the ahjumma. "You can get it next week on Monday, it's that good?" Jackson nods at her. "Sure."

"Oh yeah, what about your cufflink sweetheart?" She looks at Mark. Mark shakes his head. "Ah, no need cause I already have one." 

"Okay then, I guess it's done." Jackson nods at her. "Thank you ahjumma." She pats his back then went back to the back of the store. 

They made their way out of the store and walks by the road, heading to a nearby restaurant that Jackson suggested before. "Thank you Jackson, for the suit," Mark said when they were about three steps away from the store. "It's nothing. But are you sure you don't need a cufflink?"

"Nah I already have one. Dad bought it for me with his own design when I got my first ever suit. Well, That's the only thing I have with me now because it was with me on that very day." A flashback of the day his aunt kicked him out of his own house plays in his mind. Jackson who did not understand what the redhead means, just wraps his arms around the younger's shoulder. "It's okay, at least you still have something that reminds you of him." Mark smiles at him and nod.

______________________________________________________________________________________

After they were done eating suddenly Mark said he has somewhere else to go but what weirds Jackson out was when he said he's going there alone and insist on Jackson to go back first without him. Finally, Jackson reluctantly obeys and went back first.

After almost three hours, finally the front door open, revealing the former redhead with a blonde. Jackson who was biting a bread, stop midway and look at the...blondie. "Tadaaa I redyed my hair, how is it?" He said with a grin while spinning around in front of the elder. 

Looking at the redhead - oh no, the blondie makes his heart jump at how good he looks. It's not that his red hair didn't look good but this new color looks even better. It makes him look more like an angel, so pure and cute and beautiful.

"JACKSON SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mark clap his hand in front of the latter, waking him up from his thoughts. "Oh, what?" Mark sigh at him. "Know what? Nevermind." He was about to walk away when Jackson took a hold of his arm. "No wait." He looks at the taller with an unamused face. "You look beautiful...with that hair." A small smiles formed on his face. Mark's face heats up at that. "T- Thank you." He breathes out, before running off to his room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

D-day

Jackson was playing with his phone in the living room while waiting for Mark when the blonde appears in front of him. "How...do I look?" He asks timidly while holding the hem of his suit. If Jackson were to be honest, the blondie in front of him looks like nothing but alluring. It was Jackson who styles that blonde hair but he could not help but praises at how good Mark look.

  
*This is how they dressed for the ball.*

"You look nice. I bet there will be a lot of girls asking to have a dance with you." He said, trying his best not to say his true thoughts out loud. "Really? You look good too." The younger smiles shyly at him. "Let's got now or we'll be late." Carelessly Jackson took Mark's hand in his but then he realized how tense the other was. He turns to face him, then he saw how the blondie blushes while looking at their intertwined hands. "Opss sorry." Quickly he pulls his hand away but then he caught a hurt expression flashes inside that round eyes but it was gone the second time he looks at it. 

He was about to say something about it when the younger suddenly push him towards the car, "It's okay. Now let's go, we don't want to miss the dance."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Showing their teacher and student ID, they finally got inside the hall where the ball is held. Well, as Jackson said, it doesn't look exactly like those formal dances that he went before. This ball was only filled with student and teacher and none of them give a damn about being polite like how it is required in a formal dance. Some of them are chit-chatting in their group of friends, some are busy with their partner, the teachers are sitting in their own kind BUT, the one and only Ms.Soyeon were seen walking towards them.

Not sparing even a single glance to her student, she links her arm around Jackson's and pulls him away with her, leaving the little blondie alone. Honestly speaking, Mark feels nothing but awkward at the moment as he's standing alone there. He tries to look for his friends but there are too many people for him to spot even one of them.

It wasn't long until a group of girls surround him and keep asking for him to spends his time there with them. He doesn't know how to brush them off politely so all he could think about at the moment was to run away. But then, as if God hears out his cries, a familiar face comes into the picture. "Mark let's go our date is waiting." The guys pull him out of the crowd and bring him away. When both of them are out of their sight, the guy let go of the younger.

"Thanks Jinyoung. But how come you are here?" 

"I'm part of the catering member. Well what about you, how come you are blonde now?" 

"You are - wait you work at a catering company?! From being a barista?! How come?" Jinyoung chuckles at the cutie in front of him. "That time I was still studying then waiting for my job applyment to be approved so I worked at the cafe for the time being."

"Ahhh now I know why sometimes you were only there in the morning and sometimes you came in the evening." Jinyoung ruffles that blonde hair because he just can't bear with the other's cuteness but that earned him a smack on his hand. "Hey don't do that! it took Jackson an hour to get this done." He said while fixing his hair. "Ohhh now you have your boyfriend, you scold your lovely, handsome, nice and cute brother here," Jinyoung said while holding his heart, faking a hurt expression while Mark just mocks him back.

"Mark there you are!" Their little moment was disturbed when none other than Bambam came running towards Mark with his friends trailing behind him. "It took us longer to find you because of this hair of yours for god sake, usually, it was the easiest because of your one and only red hair. But hey it looks good on you." Bambam said, eyeing his friend up and down. "Hey Mark, took us long enough to get you but hey, is this the usual messy Mark that we know," Youngjae said, appearing beside Bambam, also eyeing the blondie up and down. "Damn Mark you are the hottest stuff tonight," Yugyeom said, appearing beside Youngjae.

Youngjae looks at the man who was standing beside and smiles at him. "Hi, I'm Youngjae, who are you?" The man really him with the same smile. "Hi I'm Jinyoung, I'm part of the catering member and also Mark's friend." After he said that, Bambam and Yugyeom also introduced themselves."I'm Bambam nice to meet you."

"I'm Yugyeom."

But they didn't realize how the man that appears beside Yugyeom has his full attention on the other guy who was there with Mark. Instead of eyeing the blondie like how his friends did, he's eyeing the guy with the black hair whose smile would form a cute wrinkle beside his eyes. 

HIs mind went back to the reality when he feels a nudge beside him. He turns and saw Yugyeom looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at him, then Yugyeom pints his head towards the guy that he was staring at before. He looks at the guy then the guy smiles at him. "What's your name?" Jaebum blinks twice, trying to recompose himself that fell apart at the other's beauty. "Jaebum. Im Jaebum."

"I'm Jinyoung, nice to meet you." He reaches out his hand and Jaebum gladly recive it. I could say, this was the moment when they fall together if you know what I mean. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

For the whole three hours, Mark didn't catch even a glimpse of the elder. He sighs and put his chin on his palm. Jaebum has gone somewhere else with Jinyoung, Yugyeom was busy flirting with every single, single girl at the ball and asks them for a dance. Bambam has gone off to somewhere only God knows with a guy that he caught a moment ago. Youngjae won a lottery when a hot guy that he has been eyeing lately asked him for a dance. Now he's left alone with his empty glass at the table. 

He feels like going home more than anything right now but the elder is nowhere to be seen. He gave up and make his way out of the hall, wanting to get fresh air outside. He was strolling by the hall when he saw two familiar figure standing not too far from him. They are none other than the persons that Mark has been looking for. Quietly he moves nearer them and hides behind bushes. He was near enough to hear them clearly.

"So I'm sure by now, you must have realized about my feelings for you." He heard the woman speaks."I like you Jackson, more than a friend and a co-worker. What do you think of me?"  

' "Oh shit" Mark cussed in his mind. He's afraid if Jackson would accept her. He doesn't want that. That thought alone sends him pain. He wants Jackson all to himself and no one else. "Why does it hurt so much?" He asks himself in his thought.'

"Soyeon, I really appreciate our friendship right now and I hope it to stay like this." He felt relieved at what the elder said. Quietly he peeks at them from his hiding place. He could see a clear hurt expression on Ms.Soyeon's face. "But I thought I fit your type." She insists. When Jackson just stays quiet and look somewhere else, she came to her last resort. She put her hand on the other's arm and tiptoe to kiss him. Mark's eyes went wide at that. Before she could even go further, Mark gets out from his hiding place. 

"Mr. Wang!" He screams out, causing both of them to turns their head at him. "Mark?" Jackson said as soon as he saw the younger standing in front of them.

"Mr. Min was looking for you." He said, then make his way towards them. He wraps his slender fingers around the elder's arm and looks at Ms.Soyeon. "Excuse us." He said with a bow then pulls Jackson away with him, leaving her like how she did to him. 

He doesn't even know where are they going now, his anger is filling him by minutes. He keeps walking forward, not looking back at the elder. 

"Mark! Mark wait!" Jackson who was chasing him has had it enough and caught the other's wrist to stop him. "Mark stop!" He turns the younger forcefully to face him. "Why are you acting like this?" He looks straight into that brown orb.

"I don't know I don't care I shouldn't give a fuck about Ms. Soyeon but I did I want you to be mine alone but you are not I don't want anyone else to touch you, ONLY.I.CAN!!!" He screams his thought out, leaving Jackson speechless. "Wait what-" before he could process everything, the younger pulls him by his tie and the next thing he knows, he feels the younger's lips on his. His eyes went wide, his brain stops working. Mark.Is.Kissing.Him was all he can think about.

Mark pulls away an inch and whispered, "I like you, Jackson Wang." his lips ghosting over Jackson's, his passionate eyes not leaving the other's. "You better don't make me waste my first kiss." He said, after letting go the tie and standing straight again. 

After a second of silence, suddenly the elder let out a chuckled. "You got me there Mark. I guess I should make you jealous more if that what I will get out of a Jealous Mark Tuan." Mark's jaw dropped at that. "Don't you dare!" He slaps the letter on his arm, earning a laughing - groaning (?) from Jackson. Taking advantage of the situation, Jackson pulls the blondie's hand that was slapping him and bring him into his embrace, shutting up the younger.

"Thank you, for accepting my feelings." He said to the boy. Mark bury his face into Jackson's neck to hide his face. "If anyone ever confessed to you again, tells them that you already have a boyfriend. A cute one." His voice muffled in the elder's shirt. Jackson smiles at what the younger said. "So I'm your boyfriend now?" He looks at the blushing cutie in front of him

"I'm asking you to and I'm saying you are and I'm not letting you tell me otherwise." He said with a serious-but-cute face. Jackson chuckled and ruffled that blonde hair. 

"And I have no objection, my love." Mark blushes more at that nickname and continues his favorite activity of the night which is, burying his face into the other's neck.

* * *

HAH there you go now we have JJP and official Markson. <3 <3   ;)


	25. Result and Present

"So we are done for today, all that's left is for you to do your best tomorrow." They put down their pens and stretch their limbs.

"I don't think you should say "tomorrow" because the exams are starting in 4 hours." Yep, that's right, Mark is sitting for an exam on the very day and they have been pulling out all the stops for the whole week especially tonight. "Then you better go to sleep now because I DO NOT feel like watching a Mark Tuan with his head on the table during the exam period," Jackson said, making sure to express the words clearly.

"I know that much okay. It's you who needs to make sure you won't get shocked when you see my result. Being number one was my thing ya know." He put his head on his palm. "If so then, I'm waiting for a comeback." He said while copying the other's action. Mark smiles at the elder before pecking him on the lips and gets up from the table. "That was my good luck kiss!" He said while walking out of the other's room. Jackson's lips form a smile from the younger's action.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exam week started, so is the gloomiest season of the school. All of the students can be seen walking into the school looking like a walking dead and out of the school like a depressed burrito.

Maybe it is the exam week and all of the students would be studying their ass off during the whole week but being the smarty pants Mark is, he is totally opposite of that. Well, of course, he has his way on how he has been maintaining his record before. He is the type that would study to the fullest before the exam week started and rest his brain during the whole hellish week, except that he would still be doing light reading every night.

So that's what he is doing in Jackson's study at the moment. They are having a chemistry paper tomorrow and he is looking over the notes that Jackson has given him before.

He even made sure to told Jackson beforehand to not say anything about his study pattern during the whole week. And that's what Jackson has been doing. He made sure the blondie get enough rest and foods and ever since the first paper started, he has been saying nothing involving studying to the younger and, Mark really appreciate that because the last thing he needs at the moment was pressure from the external source.

It's a lie if Jackson says he doesn't miss the blondie because as much as he hates to say it, he misses his boyfriend, A LOT. How hellish the whole week was for the students, it was also for him. Mark has been giving him zero attention and it's making him crazier and grumpier than ever. Mr.Min just assume that his co-worker here is dealing with those weird messages that the students left on the answer sheet for him.

The last day of the week, all the students ran out of the school while cheering like how a bunch of school kids should be, including the four familiar faces that are walking out of the school.

"Guys let's go to the arcade?" Bambam suggested while looking at his friends with hopeful eyes.

"Let's goooo I have been holding myself for the whole week." Added Yugyeom. 

"I'm up for anything." Said Jaebum.

"Me too." Followed by Youngjae.

"Well, I guess so." Mark finally said, earning are-you-serious faces from his friends because that's gonna be the first time he joins them for an outing. "Yayyy finally we are hanging out with a complete team!" While Bambam was busy cheering, quickly he texts Jackson about the outing.

Mark to Seuni :

Seunie I'm going back home on my own today, you can go back first. I'm going to an arcade with my friends.

Jackson to Markiepooh :

Okay be safe boo. Call me if anything <3

Mark to Seuni :

Aight ^^ <3

 

For the whole day, they had nothing but fun. Especially Mark because that was his first time going out and having fun with his friends. Even when he was a child, he only has their maids as his friends and their whole house as his playground. So now he's enjoying his time with his friends to the fullest.

For Jackson, well, he's trapped in his study with a stack of paper that's waiting to be marked. Actually, they were given a week to mark them but Jackson just had to do it now to get a certain blondie out of his head. Trying to be an understanding boyfriend he is, he promised himself to let Mark has all the fun he deserved as a teen.

After spending hours at the arcade, they finally head out for some foods when the sun already set. They ate all kind of food that was sold on the street until they can't even move anymore. Finally, they decided that it's time to part ways. 

"Bye~" They wave at each other before parting ways at the conjunction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark entered the house and was greeted with a dark and gloomy surrounding. "Jackson?" He calls out to the elder in the silence. Suddenly a weight falls onto his shoulder from behind. He was about to scream when "I miss you." were whispered to him and he knows that voice. He calmed down at that and only then he realized the hands that were draping on his shoulder.

"Hey I was gone not even a day and you already miss me? Are you sure you're an adult." He said jokingly while turning around to face the other. "But still, you have been ignoring me for the whole week." He said with a pout. "Hey I wasn't ignoring you okay, I've been busy with exams."

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything about it but god how much I miss you." He said dramatically and hug the blondie. Mark smiles at the elder and returns the hug. "Aigoo, you big baby. Fine, tonight I'll be with you for the whole night." 

"Really? You mean the whole night? You mean, sleeping with me?" He looks at the blondie in disbelief. Mark nods at him. "Well, only if you want too."

"I WANT. I want." He said quickly. Mark laughs at his behavior. "I knew it. So, you had your dinner yet?" Jackson shakes his head. "If so then let me go take a quick shower and cook for you." Jackson's eyes widened at that. "Hell no, the last time you did, you sent us to hell immediately." 

"Just trust me and go. This time I'll read the recipe and add the right ingredient carefully." He said while pushing Jackson towards his study. "And plus, I want to at least do this much as a thank you towards you for helping me with my studies and taking care of me during this whole week." He looks at the elder when they are at the door of the study. "As a return, I'll manage your well being during the whole week you mark those papers." He said with a smile before heading to his room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

They look at the steak on the table then look at each other. Using his finger, Mark points at the steak, then at Jackson, wanting the latter to eat it. Jackson gulps his saliva hard before slowly take a bite. He chews and chews and chews and swallows it. "How?" Mark looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Well, better than before." Instantly Mark smiles and puts up his fist in the air. "Just leave the cooking to me and you just mark those paper peacefully aight." Jackson just smiles at him and nods.

After done cleaning, Jackson went up to his room and was greeted by the sight of the blonde playing with his phone on the bed. "Are you sure you're going to sleep here tonight? Not afraid if I might do something to you in the middle of the night?" He said while approaching the latter with a smirk plastered on his face. Mark looks up at him. "Do it if you want to get kicked in your ass." He said with squinted eyes and covering himself with the duvet.

Jackson just laughs at the younger and slides into the duvet beside him. "Whatever you say, princess. Now, let's go to sleep." He switches off the light with the remote. Both of them lay down on the bed with Mark's back facing the other. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He flinched at the sudden touch. "Wha-"

"Relax, I won't go far than this without your say. I just want to cuddle my cute boyfriend." He said using his low voice behind the other's ears. Mark could feel his face heating up at those words. He turns around and bury his head into the elder's chest and fist his shirt, causing Jackson to bring them even closer. 

That night, both of them sleep tightly in each other's hold and oh yeah, Mark didn't forget to leave a goodnight kiss on the other's forehead before he himself drifts into the dreamland.

_____________________________________________________________________

With closed eyes, he reaches out to the space on the bed beside him. Feeling it empty, he opened his eyes and looked around. He let out a low groan when the certain blondie he was looking for was nowhere to be found. Finally, he stretched his limbs and sits up on the bed. Suddenly, the door opened and the person that he was looking for appears behind it. "Morning sleepy head, time for breakfast."

"This early? Are you kidding me?" 

"Well, not too early for a breakfast, it's nine and you told me breakfast is important."

"But we are having day off, I want to cuddle you moreee." He whines. Mark laughed at his action and pulls him out of bed. "We can cuddle more after you're done dealing with those papers." He pushed the latter to the bathroom. "I'll be waiting downstairs!" He said while closing the door. The man who was left in it just groan and starts his morning routine.

Time Skip.

After done with breakfast, Jackson just obeys Mark's word and went straight to his study to get everything done as soon as possible to cuddle the younger more and Mark spends his time in the theater room binge on movies.

After only god knows how many hours he stays in there, suddenly the space on the couch beside him sink down, and a pair of arms find their way around his waist. He looks to his side and saw the elder sitting beside him while watching the movie. "Are you done?" The latter just nods his head. "Are you sure?" he starts to tease the man. "Oh just shut your beak and come here I need my dose of you for today." He said and brings the blonde closer to him and snuggle his nose in his hair.

A smile form on his face and he wrapped his arm around Jackson's waist in return. "I just don't want you to procrastinate seunie." 

"I won't and I'm done with the marking and keyed in the marks in the system, that's why I'm here."

"Everything?" Mark asked, giving the other a disbelief look.  "I only have three classes, what do you expect." 

"But still, that was fast." Jackson raises his eyebrow at that. "Fast? It's you who have been in here for too long. The sun already set honey." Mark's eyes widened at that. "What the fuck it's already that late?! I didn't make anything for dinner yet." He said and was about to get off the couch when he was pulled back into that embrace. "As I said, just stay here with me. We will just order anything later but for now, let just stay like this."

As much as he hates to say it, he loves being like this with the elder. 

__________________________________________________________________________

"Oh yeah, have you think about which game you gonna take part in?" Jackson breaks the silence when they were in the middle of the movie. "What are you talking about?" Mark looks at him weirdly and Jackson sigh at that. "I bet you were sleeping when they were announcing it right?"

"I...guess (?)"

"Well, we are having sports day next week and for those who wish to take part need to fill in their name in the school's page. Teachers are included." Mark nods, understanding the elder. "I'll get it done tomorrow. What about you?"

"I registered late so the only sports left for teacher was tennis. I am sucks in tennis I swear. He sighs. "If only they have fencing." 

"I don't know if it will work but, I can teach you, tennis I mean." Jackson looks at the younger. "You know how to play tennis?" Mark shrugs. "Was a junior national tennis championship gold medalist in LA."

"WOW you are really something, I'm impressed. Why did you quit?"

"Things just went down the hill after my parent died and I just lost my motivation to do tennis because afterall, they were the reason why I started in the first place."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Unconsciously his hand starts to run in that blonde hair. "It's okay. By the way, what about fencing? You like it?"

"No, I love it. I was a sabre fencer for the Hong Kong fencing team and just like you, I was the gold medalist in Asian Junior Cadet Fencing Championship."

"That's impressive. But how did you end up as a teacher?--" His thought stops his words. 

"Eh, I just realized one thing. You never really told me anything about you. That's not fair. Now, I demand you to spill the tea." HIs face was clearly trying hard to express a serious look but no matter what, he just looks more like a puppy. Jackson laughs inwardly at that.

"Well, at first I didn't know which path that I want to choose. I have always been good in every subject in school but, none of them ever really get my interest. All I know was fencing is what I wanted to do in my life. I was offered a scholarship from Stanford University, they wanted me to represent the university in fencing championship. So without thinking, I just received the offer and enrolled as Stanford's student in applied physics. I purely chose that course because first, my results in high school allowed me to study anything I want and second because physics was the only class that I ever find fun to be in." His hand never stop caressing the other's hair.

"But then, the deeper I studied in that course the more I find interesting. Then one day, I got a crazy idea. I wanted to do physics. But not in the lab thingy or what. I just want to do something that required me to be with physics every day but not suffocating me. That's when it popped up in my head, I want to teach. Of course, I told my parent as soon as possible because yeah, that was the first time something really got my interest, other than fencing. But the price wasn't cheap. My dad said, if I was really determined in it, I must prove it to him by winning the London Olympics. Well, I won the gold medal. After that, he allowed me to do as I want. So, I quit fencing and focus on learning and all and thanks to my capability, I became a teacher at a young age. That was my story, fin." 

Mark looks at him with a proud face and a warm smile. "Oh my god, you were such a brave young boy. You figure out everything on your own and chase after what you really wanted without any doubt. I am so proud of you." 

"But I didn't expect to get a troublesome and quiet redhead as my student right on my first day of teaching." They laugh at that. 

"Well, you love that troublesome and quiet redhead."

"You are so right." He kisses the blonde and they smile at each other.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Mark did the online rigistration and he decided to go for the cross country. All of the student could see whose name registered for which game. Those who also have their name in cross country were stirred up when they see the one name that they didn't expect to see in the list, well not after such a long time.

Thanks to Jackson's gigantic backyard, they were able to practice tennis without any hardships for the rest of the week.

Even though it has been long since Mark played tennis, he still got it in him. He was able to master it again after a few time of practice and Jackson was a good student, he's doing better than expected.

______________________________________________________________________________

The exam result was put up on the school's page on the second last day of the holiday. Like said, Mark really made it to the first place. He was so happy that he hurriedly rushed down the stair, heading to the garage to get the elder. "Seunie baby honey darling look!!!" His excitement were blooming as he showed his phone to his boyfriend. 

Jackson was looking for his cap in his car when Mark came running to him and showed him something on the phone. "Yo slowdown shortcake you gonna hurt yourself. What is it?" He takes the phone and read the content. His went wide when he realized what it was. "Did you- Really?!" He smiles widely at the blonde. "Congratulations baby you made it!"

Mark hugs him tight and whispered, "It's not me, it's you, you made it. You made me. Thank you." Jackson returns the hug. "No baby we made it. I am so proud of you."

"So, what do you want as a present?" He asked when they pulls away. 

"I want this." He said and go for a kiss on the other's lips. "Only that?" The younger nods at that. Jackson smirks, "I can give you more," gently he tilted the blonde's chin and lean in for a kiss. He kisses him softly and the blonde gladly replies the kiss. Mark wraps his arm around Jackson's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss and instantly Jackson's hands hold the younger by his waist.

They finally forced to pulls away, in need of oxygen. He pecks the blonde's swollen lips for the last time. "That was such a hot present." Mark breathe out with a smile, putting their foreheads together. "I could give you something much hotter." Mark breathe out a small laugh at that. "Really? What is it."

"Me." They laugh together at that. 

"Let's go on a date tomorrow," Jackson speaks up after a while. "Date? You're not afraid if someone from school might see us?"

"Well, if we do a little improvisation, no. We never had a proper date before, so I really want to go with you before school started again."

"Okay then, we are having a date tomorrow." He said with a sweet smile. Jackson was beaming with happiness when the younger agree with him.

* * *

I need coffee more than anything rn.


	26. Date

"So this is what you meant by "improvisation?"" Mark's jaw dropped when Jackson brought him to a VIP class cinema only to watch Dumbo. Not that he hates it, he has always been a huge fan of Disney but this is just a waste.

"What's wrong with pampering yourself once in a while and plus, it is unlikely for us to come across any of your schoolmates here." Jackson shrugs and pulls the blonde towards their seat which is at the center of the room.

Ads started playing on the screen and about two or three other couples are seated in their respective seats. Mark looks at them to make sure that none of them are someone they knew.

"I guess his so-called improvisation is sure safe." He mumbles under his breath. 

He feels a hand sneak around his waist and pulls him closer into the warmth from the person beside him. "This is one of your true purposes right?" He tilted up his head and squint his eyes at the elder, who's eyes locked to the big screen.

"Hush dumbo is coming."

Mark chuckled at his behavior. Giving up, he lays his head on that broad chest and let himself lost in the movie.

After relaxing their body in the cold theater room, they went to a horseback riding place which Jackson have an acquaintance at.

"Look who's finally here." A man approached them and greet Jackson with a hug. "So this is him." The man said and looks at Mark and smiles while holding out his hand. "I'm Eric, Jackson's savior of all time." Jackson rolls his eyes and  Mark chuckles at his introduction and takes the man's hand in his. "I'm Mark, his..." Mark peek at Jackson, asking for his help.

"Boyfriend. I knew about it don't worry, I won't go around telling everyone that my friend here is dating a minor." He pats Jackson's shoulder, obviously being sarcastic with it. "I really can't understand how we became friends." He shakes his head at his friend.

"You don't need me to tell you on how I save you from the coach when you were caught having a fling with some cock sucker that you found at wherever I don't care." 

"FYI we didn't have a fling and she was the one who was sticking to me like a leech."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that I was the one who straightens the situation and got that leech away from you." Jackson sigh at him. "I hate you."

"I love you too." He puckers his lips at the other, wanting to kiss him but Jackson keeps pushing his face away.

Jackson pushed Eric away from him and pulls Mark along with him towards another staff who was combing a horse. "Excuse me, your boss has gone crazy here so can you help me with my reservation."

Mark laugh inwardly at how childish these adults can be.

"Rude, how can you reject your lovely friend here." He fake a hurt expression and Jackson scoffed at that. 

"Tsk, fine let's go, I had your horses ready at the back." They followed him to where their horses at.

From afar they could see a staff with two horses with her. White and black. 

"Introducing, this beauty here is Alexia," Eric points at the white one, "and this gentleman here is Olive." then at the black one.  

"Alexia looks easy-going and calm on the outside but on the inside, she's not. She's a one tough and cold horse that you could ever find meanwhile Olive is a total opposite of her."

Mark slowly approach the white one. "What a beauty she is." He holds out his hand and to their surprise, she replied it with softly pushing her face on his palm. "I already like her." He smiles and caresses her.

Eric wowed at that. "You are the first one she ever comes out soft to. You know what? I thought of letting Jackson ride her because I can't possibly let an angel like you to be kicked by her. But guess not. So, Mark with Alexia and Jackson with Olive." Mark cheers inwardly at what Eric said.

They walked out of the dent with the horses to the field. "Is this your first time Mark?" Eric hands out the helmets to them. "Yes."

"Then that's gonna be a bit hard, but not really because it doesn't look like she will throw you off her. Okay first, you gotta learn on how to touch her and get on her and don't worry about falling, me and Jackson are here." Mark nods and takes in everything that was taught by Eric. 

After done telling all the basic, suddenly he asked the blonde to get on Alexia. "Already?" Mark appalled at that. "Yep and I'll help you of course."

Mark sigh and pat Alexia's side. "Please be nice with me and sorry if I hurt you."

 

"Here, first, you hold the reins." Mark does as told. "Now put your feet on the stirrup." 

"Wait. I won't fall at the other side right?" He asked cautiously. Eric chuckled at him. "You won't and IF you do, your boyfriend is there to catch you." He winks at the younger. "Now, on the count of three." Eric place both of his hand on either side of the blonde's waist. "One, two, three! Now up you go!" 

"Whoaa!!!" Mark gets on with the help of Eric.

"You good up there?" Jackson who has been standing at the other side looks up at his boyfriend. Mark giggles and nods at him. "See, told ya it's easy. Now you can go for a walk with your new friends here." 

Jackson was about to walk away to Olive when Mark voice out his thought. "Wait, can I ride with him?" He looks at Eric and points at Jackson. Eric smirks at him. "You want to stick with your boyfriend huh. Sure you can." Mark face reddened at that. "N-no, it is my first time so I want a company...Just in case." He said softly and his fingers fiddled the reins.

"Yeah right, I BELIEVE you." He makes sure to stress the word.

Jackon smiles softly at his boyfriend acts and swiftly gets on Alexia behind Mark. 

"Let's go." Eric said to the staff after he himself got on his horse, Hamilton. 

Strolling with the horses, they also get to enjoy the view since the place was away from all the city's junk. 

The sun was setting and they made a stop to enjoy the view before it ends. Abstractedly, Mark leaned back in his favorite spot; his boyfriend's chest and let himself being engulfed in the warmness coming from the elder.

"It's stunning, the world is." Mark whispered out, Immersed with the beauty of the sky.

Jackson's eyes fall onto Mark, "Yes it is." 

_And even more stunning to gaze at silently._

* * *

I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter. Honestly, this whole date thing wasn't in the original plot. I added it up on last minute. I can't fit it in the chapter that was supposed to be chapter 26 so I decided to make a new chapter for it. I hope I didn't make a stupid thing :(


	27. Stupid coincidence

A day before the sports day.

Many weird things keep happening to Mark and it was only today that everything just seems off. 

A flower vase that was usually kept in place today stays at the edge of the balcony and somehow has good timing to fall at the moment Mark was right below it. Lucky him Jaebum was near and he was quick to notice that.

A drain cover that was never touched by anyone suddenly disappear. Yugyeom and Bambam were there to stop him just in time before he falls right into the hole.

The most obvious event was when Youngjae pulls him out of the toilet before a bucket of water falls onto the toilet seat.

They know something was off and it's not a good choice to leave Mark alone but they can't do anything when all four of them have different classes. That's when things went overboard. 

Mark was collecting his things inside his locker when four tall and muscular student surround him. 

"Withdraw from the cross country." Said one of them with dark brown hair. 

"So those were your bullshits." Mark scoffed at them. "Coward." The next thing he knows, his back and shoulder hurt like hell when one of them shoved him to the locker.

"Let me teach you how to use that stupid mouth of yours." He smirks and was ready to swings his fist to the blonde's face but Mark was quicker to catch it and twist the guy's arm to his back.

"You chose the wrong opponent." He twists his arm harder causing him to groan in pain.  The three other guys who were standing by the side pulls him by his arm on both sides. Mark was about to kick their stupid asses when his another savior of the day came into the picture.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?!" Their heads snapped towards the voice and the four guys make a run for it when they saw it was a teacher. 

Mark scoffed at them and slightly squeeze his shoulder that was hurting.

"What was that? Were they ganging up on you?"  He looks at the elder who looks worried at him. "Those piece of shit just got screw loose somewhere." 

"I'll deal with them later. Are you hurt anywhere?" 

"No don't. I don't think it will last long. They were just being crazy because of tomorrow." 

"Are you sure you want to let them off? That's dangerous."

"Don't worry, If anything I'll let you know, but now I got a class to attend, see you later sir."  He bows at the man and went away while massaging his sore shoulder. Jackson sighs, worries are eating him up. 

That evening, all the student were busy doing the preparations for tomorrow. Jaebum and his friend were moving boxes of mineral water from the storage room to the tents and Mark was having a hard time with that. His shoulder was having it enough. He put the box down on the ground and crouch down behind it "We'll come back for you Mark, just stay there!" Bambam shouted from the distance as three of them went off first.

"Those assholes." He curses the guys who caused the pain in his shoulder. 

He sighs and lifts up the box again but soon it moves into another hand. He looks up, and it was his boyfriend. "Ask for help when you need one." He said, before walking away with the box.

He catches up to the elder and they walk side by side. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You should know how to make use of your boyfriend. Call for him when you need him, don't endure everything alone."  He looks at the blonde shortly before looks ahead again. 

"Okay. I'm sorry." He pouts and nods.

They arrived at where the other was and Jackson put down the box along with the others.  

"Good evening Mr.Wang." Jaebum greets him with a bow and he smiles in return. "You guys done enough for today, don't worry about the other boxes, your math teacher already asked the other student to get it." As if on cue, all four of them falls on their butt. 

"Ahhh finally." Yugyeom stretches his long limbs.

Jackson chuckles at his student. He saw Yoongi who was drinking water not too far from them and went to him.

"Oh yeah, didn't you guys find today weird?" Youngjae started. Their conversation was clear enough for Jackson and Yoongi to eavesdrop on them.

"Me too! It feels like everything turned their back on us." Yugyeom immediately agrees.

"I don't think it's us. I think it's Mark." Jaebum butt in. "What do you mean?" Bambam asked him.

"I realized this one thing. Those things that happened today occurred near him and every damn time it happened, we were either away from him or he was seen as if he's alone. Don't you find it peculiar?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence?" Mark voice out. 

"Coincidence my ass. I don't know what their motive was but if I see them again with my own eyes imma make sure to rip them apart."  Clenching his fist and frowning, Youngjae looks like nothing but an angry puppy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Protective one I'm telling you." Yoongi chuckled at his cute student.

"I do think Jaebum got a point there. Today I saw other kids ganging up on Mark which never happened before." He said to the mint-haired guy beside him.

"Well It's Mark of all person, of course they would feel threatened. What do you expect?" That caught his attention. "Threatened? But he didn't do anything to them."

"He doesn't but his record does. You don't know how other kids hate it when he joined any competition before because they know there's no chance in winning once Mark Tuan in it. Especially cross country, he held the best record in our school for years. I'm sure they didn't expect to see him again after how much he's changed after his father died."

Jackson laughs dryly at the statement. "Why do I feels like we are raising a perfect student."

"Because he is. He's one of a kind and thanks to you for bringing back the Mark Tuan that we have been missing. I'm sure you realized this by now that they are putting him under your care completely."

"How can I not? They call me for every damn thing concerning him. How can they call themselves a teacher with such act."

"Well, what about you? Are you sure you are only his teacher?" He leaves with a smirk after making such a remark. Jackson paled at that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night.

Mark was playing with his phone while laying on his stomach on his bed because his shoulder is still hurting. Suddenly his boyfriend came into his room. 

Mark turns his head towards him. "You need anything?" 

"Yes. You." He took a seat beside the blonde and without a warninng, he slides up the younger's shirt. "Wait what are you doing."  Mark who freaked out at that immeadiately sits up and pulls his shirt down. 

Jackson laughs at his expression. "Chill I'm not going to rape you or what. I just want to put this on your shoulder." He shows the pain relieving patches that he brought. 

Mark's breathe out in relief. "Gosh don't scare me like that." He turns his back facing the other and slide the neck of his shirt down to his shoulder.

"Aren't you such a pervert. How come you only have those thoughts in your mind." He gently places the patch on the younger's reddened shoulder.

"Tell me who wouldn't if you attack them like that?"

"Touche."

So that was how their night went.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

D-day

Everyone was busy cheering for their teacher as the tennis competetion between teachers is going on but It was way too obvious on who they were siding, especially the girls,  from how loud "Mr.Wang" was thrown in the air.

The cheers became louder when that very person won the round again.

The day went on until now, it was the last event of the day, cross country.  

All participants were warming up at the starting point meanwhile the non-participant including teachers were seated at the bleachers, eyes on the participants. 

The air horn goes off, and so the participants.

Some of them has long given up halfway through the race, some are still trying their best and some...are starting their stupid plans to get rid of other participants or maybe, a certain blonde.

He was covered in sweat yet he is still running at a steady pace but the lady luck wasn't on his side as he tripped on a branch that suddenly protruded from the bushes at the roadside, causing him to twist his ankle and fall hard on the asphalt.

"Ow!" He hissed when he felt the shooting pain from the attempt to sit up. He checks himself. A sprained ankle, bleeding knee, scratched arms. 

"I swear those assholes never give up." Slowly he gets up on his feet and tries to take a step with it. 'It's not too painful, I guess I could make it.'

"Fine bitches. Two can play this game." His aura is dark his eyes show nothing but passion. "lemme shove the feeling of losing into your fucking faces." He restarts his running and this time he's not doing it just for the merits but to avenge. He doesn't have reasons to win but he doesn't have reasons to not either.

His leg was giving up on him but he crossed the ribbon just in time before he falls right onto the ground. The students and teachers cheer for his winning but he's feeling far from good. His whole body is aching and his legs are not cooperating anymore. The one and only person who has been standing by the field realized the situation and rush towards him.

He frowns when he saw the other's condition from up close.

"I knew this would happen." He collects the limp body in his arm and heads to the medical office. The cheers quiet down when they saw the small boy sink lifelessly in the guy's arm.

He opens the door only to find it empty. Nevertheless, he places the younger on one of the beds and looks for the first aid kit. He starts with disinfecting the wound on the blonde's arm.

"You should have stopped after getting hurt this bad." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm not letting those bastards get what they want." He looks at the blonde who was looking at him with hazy eyes and a weak smile. He sighs heavily, he wants to scold the younger but he doesn't have the heart to. "There is no end to your stubbornness ain't it?" 

"You know me." Slowly he tries to sit up and Jackson helps with placing a pillow behind him for him to leans on. "How was the competition?" He asked the elder.

"Not bad. I guess none of them really participate because they ace it. I won't be placed second for no reason when I'm just a beginner." He moves to the other arm.  "I'm a good coach." He smiles proudly and Jackson chuckles at how the younger still managed to look cute with the condition he's in.

The door to the office burst open and in came the nurse. She gasped at the sight of them in there. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I went to the toilet for a moment."

She rushes towards the blonde and checks on him. "Where are you hurting?"

"It's okay I got him" Jackson reassured her with a smile. She nods with a smile and let him continue his work.

"But what happened to you young man?" She looks at the blonde. He shrugs, "Let's say some crazy dogs asked for a beating and I granted their wish." She chuckles at his answer. 

She was feeling a deja vu, looking at the scene displaying in front of her. Then a light bulb popped up above her head when it hit her. 

"Oh right, it was you, the one who fainted before. Only that you were redheaded. I see it's your physics teacher who brought you here again."

"You still remember that?"

"How can I not. It was kind of funny on how soon he dealt with a fainted student first out of all things after becoming a teacher." Jackson chuckles, remembering the event. 

"You got a point." Well, it's true that he himself didn't expect to face such a situation and it was the first in his whole life.

"I guess you found yourself a promising guardian." She commented and wink at the blonde before heads out of the office.

"And another point goes to her." He said while bandaging up the sprained ankle and the younger snickered at his remark.

"Okay there you go." He finished up the wrapping and keeps everything neatly inside the container.

"What now? Are we staying in here or attend the prize event? I'm feeling like neither." The pain is conquering his body.

"You know what? Let's just ditch the event and go back home. I want to rest as soon as possible." That earned him a little "yay" from the younger. He turns his back facing the other and help Mark to get on his back.

They walk through the empty hallway in comfortable silence. Out of the blue, a kiss landed on the elder's cheek. "That was my thank you for treating my injuries." A broad smile formed on his lips. 

It was in this kind of moment that he himself finds it ridiculous on how the younger could easily make him have his heart fluttering and gives him butterflies.

_I guess, loving you was beyond my control._

___________________________________________________________________

Right after they arrived, they took a nice warm shower and cuddles in Jackson's bed. And of course, Jackson helped Mark with everything starting from taking off his shirt, showering and dressing.

Mark was shy at first but he soon gets used to it because he knows that's not gonna be the only time he needs the elder's help.

For the whole week, Jackson has been his hands and legs. He helps him with almost everything and he prevents the younger from moving too much. It was a smooth sailing from Mark's point of view, but not Jackson's.

It was hard for him to hold himself back. It would be a lie if all those touching and his boyfriend's smooth and white skin being displayed in front of him countless time doesn't affect him. But he's good in handling those things secretly. If you know what I mean ;)

 

 

 

 


	28. The Wangs

It was such a fine day. No school, no tutor, No homework. Just Mark and Jackson, cuddling on the couch under the blanket with the company of nice hot chocolate and fantastic beast playing on the tv. 

It was such a comfortable silence until it was broken by Jackson's phone ringing loudly. Silently cursing his breath, Jackson reaches for his phone on the table beside his mug. He looks at the caller ID before unwillingly receiving the call.

"What." He said in English. Mark takes the remote control and turns down the volume.

_"Jackson Wang you better get our room ready because we are arriving tomorrow."_

"The fuck?! Why do you never tell me things earlier?!" He cursed in perfect Chinese. Mark's head snapped at him, shocked at his sudden outburst. Jackson mumbled a silent "sorry" and run his fingers in that blonde lock.

_"In your generation, they call it; surprise."_

"Surprise my ass. I need at least a week to mentally prepare myself."

_"Ohoo do you have something you didn't tell us? Don't tell me you already have a child? Omygod Imma slice your neck and feed it to our neighbor's dog."_

Cat got his tongue. Not about the child part but the secret part. Instinctively he pulls the younger closer to him.

_"Wait, don't tell me it's true? THIS CHILD!! WHICH GIRL HAVE YOU-"_

"NO I don't. God, stop your nonsense. I'm raised good enough to do something that lowly."

_"Aiyaaa I only have two sons but both are killing me from a heart attack. Y'all already adult but still need me to kick your asses."_

"Ma don't blame us when it's your wild imagination that creates those gibberish in your head."

 _"Look at that. Ah fine just go get our room ready and imma make sure to smack that head of yours tomorrow."_   Before he could say anything, the line was cut off, the person that he called 'ma' hang up on him.

He sighs and put his phone aside. "What's up?" Mark looked up at the elder.

"My parent are coming tomorrow." Mark's eye went wide from that one sentence. "What?!!" He screamed out the biggest 'what' ever. "What should I do? How should I dress?" Jackson rolls his eyes at the panic puppy beside him.

"Yi En." The blonde ignores him and keeps on rambling

"What should I say? How should I greet them-" A kiss landed on his lips, shutting him up. 

"Chill," Jackson said to the startled boy after pulling away. Mark blink a few times to get out of his daze. 

"How could I chill when it's your parent who's coming. God how do I face them."

"Just be your usual self. They won't slice your neck and feed it to their neighbor's dog. Well not unless it's me." He whispered the last sentence to himself.

"But-"

"No buts and comere." Before he could argue, Jackson cut him off and pulls him back into his embrace. "What about their room?" He says softly while looking up at the elder. "Ah right." He takes his phone and types something in it. Second later, he put his phone back to his ear.

_"Yo Jackie Wackie."_

"Ew, what are you, an 80?"

_"Bless my grandma for granting you that nickname."_

"Whatever Henry. I have something more important to talk about. I need another cleaner today."

 _"What about yours? Did she slack off? Want me to discipline her?"_ *(Btw, Jackson hired a cleaner that will come by once a week.)*

"Nah I gave her a week off because she got some family matter to settle."

_"You never ask for another when you gave her a holiday before. What's the rush now?"_

"Oldies are coming tomorrow."

_"Whoa Ok, I got you. We are coming later maybe at 4? I'll notify you later."_

"Aight thanks." They hung up. Mark looked at his boyfriend with a questioned look. "Who was that?"

"My friend, Henry. He owns a cleaning services company and since it came to this, better use my connection."

He nods at the information before continue slumping in the elder's arm.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Henry to Jackie wackie: 

           We are here.

 

After reading the text he got from his friend, slowly he lay the sleeping boy on the couch and gets up to open the door. He saw a car entering his driveway and make a stop right in front of the door. A man that he knows every inch of, get off from the driver side. "Jacksonie~" He runs towards the said man and wraps his limbs around him. "It's been longgg, I miss you sooo much."

"I miss you too but you're heavy." He pulls the other away. Henry who gives no shit about it just enters the house like it's his own, resulting in Jackson to rolls his eyes and follow him inside. "Come in." He invited the two staff who came with Henry inside.

"So what is it that you want us to clean?" Henry asked once they were in the living room. "Go upstairs. The first room to your left. Clean every inch of it and the bed sheet is inside the wardrobe."

"Yes sir." They bow to him before making their way upstairs along with their equipment.

"So, how have you been?" He asked Henry once the cleaners are not in their sight anymore.

"As usual. It's you we are talking about. I heard from Eric that you got yourself a lover and he's a minor on top of that."  He flicked his eyebrows twice and grins at his friend.

"And there he goes saying he won't tell anyone." He sighs under his breath but loud enough for the other to hear him.

"What was that? Did you plan to keep it a secret from me? You ungrateful dickhead lemme teach you a lesson." Abruptly he puts Jackson in a headlock, earning a loud protest from him. 

"You better let go now before I kill you!"

"Oh really? Try me!" He said, before tightening his hold causing the man to scream louder. On the spur of the moment, Jackson uses his free hand to tickle his side. As a reflect, he let Jackson go but that doesn't stop the other from tickling him.

"STOP STOPHH!" He manages to let out between his laugh. They were so loud that they didn't realize the moving slump on the sofa.

"Seunieee." The noises fall into silent after the soft whine came in between. "Is your house haunted?!" He asked the man in front of him in a whisper.

Before he could smack him, his big baby sits up on the sofa while rubbing his eyes. The blanket fall to his stomach, his hair is messy, his lips are pouty. 'Cute.' Was what they both thought. Before Jackson could go to his baby's aid, Henry beat him to it.

"Did it hurt cutie?"

Mark was startled when the stranger's face suddenly appears in front of his. He blinks twice at him. "W-what?"

"When you fell from heaven." He winks at the blonde and Mark's jaw drop at that cliche line. Jackson facepalm at his best friend's act. None offense was taken by him because that's how Henry Lau is. Flirty. 

"I'm sorry but Imma asks you to back off because this cutie here is mine."  He pulled his friend away from his boyfriend by his shirt collar. "I know I was just kidding." He grins at Jackson which then earned him a smack on his head. Mark chuckled looking at their interaction.

Their evening went by with three of them having a nice tea at Jackson's backyard before Henry and his staff says their goodbye to the couple.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Night came, 

Jackson were laying on his back on the bed while Mark lays his head on the elder's stomach while playing with his phone. They were just back from having dinner at some fancy restaurant because Jackson insisted to. 

Mark was chatting in the group chat with his friend when he suddenly thought of something.

"Seunie." Jackson put down his book and look at the younger. "Hm?" He hums in response.

"Tell me something about your parent." Jackson slides his hand behind his head to get a better angle of the blonde. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Just tell me anything. That's better than knowing nothing about them when I meet them tomorrow."

"My dad, Ruiji. He was a former fencer like me but also stop midway to pursue his dream. My mom, Sophia. She was a former acrobatics gymnast until the end. She retired three years ago and she has her own gymnastics center now."

"Wow, now that explains your athletics." Jackson chuckled before continue.

"My dad was the founder of Wang Corporation. So now he's handling his company and my mom is handling her gymnastic things."

"Wait, stop right there. Did you say, Wang?" He gets up and looks at the elder with an unreadable face. Jackson nods at him. 

"You mean, the Hong Kong rich company with those high-end brands?" He nods again. Mark's face paled at that. "You are from that Wang?" He nods again. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He let out biggest fuck before turns to look at the elder with eyes wide open. "And now only you tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was necessary."

Mark look straight ahead with his mouth wide open. 

"Wahhh I really hit the jackpot." He laughs dryly at himself, still trying to believe the fact that he's dating a filthy rich guy. Now that explains how can a normal teacher like him could live in such a gigantic house and own those numerous pricey cars.

He looks at the elder with a my-soul-left-my-body face.

Jackson looks at the younger, suddenly his eyes are expressing nothing but doubt. He sits up and leans on the headboard. "Why? Would you accept me sooner if you knew about my background?"

Mark looks at him with a straight face. "No. I would reject you until the end." That confused the elder as he didn't expect this from the younger. "Why?"

"Because you are too perfect for a no one like me. I am just a poor kid living off of you meanwhile you are a prince from another world." Jackson's eyes softened at that. "Come here." He spread his arms, ushering the sulky blonde to come into his embrace and the boy gladly do so.

He rubs his finger softly over the younger's smooth arm. "You may think that you are no one but for me, you are my everything. You are the biggest and most important part of my life. You complete me. You are the one that I want and I need because without you, I am nothing. So, don't ever think like that again because you are not no one. You are my world. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life and I love you for who you are. Keep that in your mind."

Mark tilts up his head and looks at his boyfriend with his doe eyes. "Sorry for thinking like that. I love you too." Jackson smiles and pecks that pouty lips. 

"So, do you want to know more about my parent?" Mark nods at that. Jackson's hand moves to that blonde lock and softly he caresses it.

"You don't need to worry much about my dad because he's chill with everything. But don't push his button because he will make sure you regret doing so. My mom, now that's the hard part. She's talkative, active, energetic to the point her energy will drain yours. She's fierce like a cat but soft-hearted like a polar bear. You won't want to get on her bad side because then, she will hate you forever. But there's nothing for you to mess with your head because I'm sure they will like you. Even with their status, they are not a judgemental person. For them, everyone is equal. So, does that help?"

The younger nods at that. "Loads. I hope they will like me just like what you said."

"They won't reject someone whose their beloved son loves dearly. You can trust me with that one."

"I trust you." He said before a yawn escapes his lips.

Watching his lover, a warm smiles formed on his lips. "Sleep love, you're tired."

"Goodnight seunie." He wishes the elder before drifted away into his slumber. Jackson turned off the light and kisses his crown before letting himself fall into the dreamland with his boyfriend in his arm.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Jackson we are here!!!" A woman bang on the front door of the said man's house. "I'M COMING AND STOP DOING THAT YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE DAMN DOOR!"

Mark brings his nervous self to follow the elder but then stop a bit far from the door. 

Jackson swings the door open and was engulfed in a bear hug by his mother.

"Awww how much I miss my big baby grizzly." She pulls away and looks at his son fully. "Omo you have turned fairer and more muscular. Guess I worried for nothing."

"That's right now you know that your son here is an adult and can take care of himself. Let's go, I'll show you to your room." He takes the luggage beside his mom and brings it inside. His dad followed them from behind.

But something caught his mom's attention when she saw an unfamiliar face standing not too far from them. She approaches him and Mark stand still like a statue.

"Who might you be, young man?" Mark gulps hardly at the direct question.

"I'm M-Mark..." His eyes averted to the elder.

"My boyfriend." Both their head turn towards their son. "Boyfriend? You are... gay?" His dad asked carefully

"Nah I don't like boys. I just like him." Then he left with the bags in his hand. 

"So, you are his boyfriend? Are you living together? How old are you? What do you do for a living? Your pay? What does your family do?" She bombards him with endless questions. 

Mark was flabbergasted at all those questions being thrown at him. And the way she came off also not helping. Crossing arms and evil looking cat eyes boring into his soul. She is giving off a mean mother in law aura and Mark is not liking it one bit.

"Y-yes we are living together and I'm seventeen so I'm still in high school." Her eyes went wide.

"17?!"  She looks at his husband. "Honey your son has lost his mind, how could he date a high schooler?!" 

"What's wrong with dating a high schooler" Jackson walk down the stairs calmly. "Jackson he's a minor and you are an adult. You can be charged for that." She looks at his son in disbelief.

"We have been keeping a low profile and no one know about us except for Henry and Eric but they are not the type to spread the words out so you got nothing to worry."

"Are you his student?" She asks Mark and the blonde nods at that. "Yes I am."  She sighs in distress.

"Aigoo what a headache. Ok, nevermind that, please get me some water and I will talk more with you later." Mark bow politely before sprinting towards the kitchen as fast as lightning. Three of them went to sit in the living room.

**At the kitchen**

Mark's pov

I lean on the sink and sigh in relief after escaping from the woman.

'He said they are not judgemental but what's with those question? Tsk guess they don't want some beggarly to taint their status.' I have a mental conversation with myself because I don't want them to overhear me.

I boil the water and make three cups of tea. 

After placing them on the tray neatly, I make my way towards the living room. Halfway through it, I could hear their conversation faintly.

_"Do you think I would be as careless after what happened with Xia?"_

**At the living room**

"Darling you shouldn't ask him those question, that was too harsh and he's just a boy." Mr. Wang said to his wife as soon as Mark disappears into the kitchen.

They sit on the sofa with Jackson on one side and his parent on the other side.

"That's right because he's just a boy now I am more suspicious of him."

"Honey we can't judge him too soon. I mean, he's still so young to have some kind of evil plotting inside his head. Kids these days prefer to enjoy their time more rather than messing up their heads with the unnecessaries. Don't you think so?"

"Do you think I would be as careless after what happened with Xia? Putting aside the fact that she used our son for her own satisfaction, that bitch already has everything. And now that boy, he's only a high schooler, has no job means no money and they are even living together means that boy's parent doesn't care about their son. What more of a motive do you think he has other than being a gold digger?" She let out everything in perfect English.

"That's enough. I may remind you that I'm still here and Mark is in the kitchen so he could be hearing you and I'm asking you nothing but to show him some respect as my boyfriend." His eyes are cold and sharp.

"My parent that I knew and respect was the kind of people that see everyone as an equal. Him being a high schooler and living with me has nothing to do with my past relationship. I know I made a mistake and I learned my lesson. I chose him because I know what kind of person he is. Mark is nothing more than an innocent soul. I swear, what happened with Xia won't repeat. So please, get to know him first before you judge him, okay? That's how you have always taught me."

His mom sigh in defeat. 

"Fine if that's what you want BUT that doesn't mean I accept him yet."

After much debating, Mark finally decided to join the three. He walks in silently and placed the cup neatly on the table.

"I thought it might be too plain to serve you water so I made you some tea."

"Thank you son, have a seat." Jackson's father said with a smile. Mark took his seat beside his boyfriend and place the tray on his lap. 

Honestly, Mark can't keep his eyes off Jackson's mother. Despite her fierce appearance, her movement was so graceful. She was only taking a sip of her tea but that alone express that she is a woman with class and status.

He misses his mom.

"So, Mark, right? " She places her tea back on the table. "Yes."

"I'm sorry for being harsh towards you just now but I can't help it when my son involve."

Mark shook his head, "No it's okay, I understand you." then said with a smile.

"Good. Now I want to ask you something, are your parent okay with you living here?" Jackson was about to interrupt when Mark stops him by fisting his shirt from behind.

"My parent died in a plane crash when I was 13 and I don't have a guardian currently so I'm free to do as I want." Both Mr. and Mrs. Wang were speechless at that. 

"I am sorry for asking you that." She said with a softened expression.

"it's okay, you didn't know."

"Well, it's good that you are living with our Jackson now, at least he has someone to take care of him and he won't be wildin' like a mad man." His father tries to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Paaa I'm an adult now, I can differentiate between what's right or wrong. Don't embarrass me in front of my boyfriend." He whines like a child and everyone in the room laugh at his child-like behavior.

"Well Mark, I'm not saying that you are not welcomed but I'll be watching you, remember that." Mrs. Wang said, sounding less scary than before.

"Thank you, and I'll remember that." He bows with a wide smile on his face.

 

Truthfully, Mark couldn't say that today was the best day. After their little chit chat, Jackson's mother has been keeping Mark with her throughout the day. They do everything together. Cooking, working out, stretching, gymnastics, yoga, pedicure, and more that Mark swears he could feel his soul leaving his body. It's true like what Jackson said, her energy is sure able to drain yours. He doesn't know how will he handle Mrs. Wang for the upcoming days. He is so beat and it's only the first day.

Jackson was dead worry about the blonde but his father assured him that his mother is doing nothing more than testing the boy.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Arghh finally." He heaves out a big sigh after throwing his body onto the soft matress. He gives no fuck about his damp hair from showering. He is damn tired and wants nothing more than sleep.

He was about to drift into a deep sleep when suddenly he was brought into something warm. Tiredly he opened his eyes and came face to face with wide black fabric with a hint of peppermint which he knew damn well.

Weakly he wrapped his slender arms around the other's torso and buried his head under his chin. 

"Sleep tight love." Was the last thing he heard after he fell into the dreamland.

 

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer but since it was gonna be too long, I decided to divide the chapter. 

I'm fried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. The truth

It was such a nice evening. The light blue sky complementing the bright green grass. It felt so picture perfect. It was like those kinds of ideal days where couples, families, and friends would be spending the day out. But unfortunately, that was not it for a certain blonde.

 

"Three more to go!" She looks back at the panting blonde behind her. "Is that all you got while being a 17? Faster! we got squat to do next!" Hearing that caused his eyes to go wide.

"Eh?!" _"Oh my god, where did she get those stamina in her? I won't be doing this if not for Jackson. ARGHHH!"_ He screams internally.

 

They were having a meal at a French restaurant when Mrs. Wang suddenly voice out that it would be nice to go for a light run after eating. Mark thought that it was a good idea since it has been a while since he did a workout under the sun. But what she meant by a light run was a non-stop 20 laps around the park and the park was not in the size that you could call small either.

Jackson and Mr.Wang? They were long done with their laps. Of course, the laps was an easy task for them the athletes but for Mark who has long stopped doing these things find it hard to keep up with them but, Mrs.Wang was kind enough to slow her pace down to Mark's. 

Finally, the two finish their laps and met with the other two whose doing light stretching under the shade of a tree. Immediately Mark plopped down on his knee on the grass while Mrs.Wang join the others. "The cons of dating an athlete." He said between his breaths. Three of them laugh at the puffing blonde.

"Alright, because I'm in a good mood today, we don't have have to do squats. Let's just chill around here." 

"Ow thank god~" He breathed out in relieved. 

Then a hand holding mineral water bottle came into his view. "Drink this." He looks up and it was his boyfriend with his dazzling sweet smile. He returns the smile and gladly accepts it. He gulped down the water in one shot then accidentally let out a small burp. "Sorry." They only chuckled at him. After a while, they decided to stroll around. Mark was walking at the front meanwhile the other three was behind him. Of course, Jackson wanted to walk by the blonde but his mom holds him in place between her and her husband.

"His cuteness is making it hard for me to test him," Mrs.Wang said to his husband and son in Mandarin. She purposely speaks in a normal tone because she thought that the blonde won't be able to understand them anyway. Oh, how she was wrong.

"I told you there's nothing to test of him. He's nothing like those gold digger."

"How can you be so sure of that?" His dad asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the way he treated me or how he never ask anything from me (?) But there are things about him that I know that ensure me of what kind of a person he truly is. I don't know what but something inside me just clicked when I first met him. And the longer and more I know him and his story, the more I want to hold him. Guess I don't care if he's with me just for my money or for me anymore, as long as it's him, I'm willing to." 

His dad smiles at his son's words. But their little moment was interrupted when Mrs.Wang smacked him in his head. "You stupid son, do you know how much do we own for you to sacrifice it all for something you call love? Xiah already brought us a big loss and I am not allowing that again."

"Gosh stop with her, I-" He was about to argue his mom when out of the blue Mark stop in his track. He turns to face them, his face is unreadable. Then suddenly he smiles.

"I may not know anything about what happened with that Xiah girl but I'm sure she must have left a big impact that you keep worrying about me being like her. But whatever and however she is, I assure you that I am nowhere near that because I am me, not her. And I am not pathetic enough to live with some stranger just for their money. Your son's wealth got nothing to do with me loving him. Him being Wang Jackson does. So my point is, you don't need to worry because nothing like what you imagined will happen." And that was such flawless Mandarin. He ended it, again with the same smile before turning around and continue his walk. 

"oh my god, you didn't tell me he spoke Mandarin! Now look what happened!" She screams in a whisper at his son, watching the blonde walk away. 

"Don't blame me, it was your fault! And I don't know he speaks Mandarin!" He replied in the same tone. "He's your boyfriend how can you not know! Your father even know my menstrual cycle after our first date!"

"That was because you were being too open for a first date!"

"Whatever now go after him!" She pushed her son forward, ending their little argument.

 

"Mark wait!" He shouts out the younger who's having no intention to do so. Picking up his pace, he grabbed the blonde's arm and turn him around.   
"Please let me explain."

"Explain what? About how your mom has been doing nothing more than judging me because of my unpleasant background or how she keeps comparing me to whoever that fucking Xiah is?" 

"Baby that's not what she meant. As you said, that woman did leave a big impact on us, she made my family almost close down our restaurant business. They can't help but being extra cautious when I said I'm in a new relationship. But I promise you, your background got nothing to do with what they are doing to you, it's all about them worrying about me, that's all. I am so so so sorry about my mom's behavior towards you, I'll talk to her later. Okay?"

He hangs his head low and sighs. 

"Nevermind, It's me that should be sorry about my act earlier. I knew I should have been more understanding because of our difference but I let my emotions took over me. I should apologize to your parent."

Jackson pulls the blonde into his embrace. "No baby there's nothing for you to be sorry about. And please don't say that. There is no difference between us. Be confident about yourself and claim what's yours proudly."

That somehow able to bring a small smile on the younger's face. "Thank you" He wrapped his slender arms around the elder.

 

"Mark." They broke the hug and turn to look at the owner of the voice. Mr.Wang and Mrs.Wang were standing in front of them. 

"I- " Mark started but was cut off by the older woman.

"I am so sorry about my behavior I shouldn't be harsh towards you but here I am hurting this innocent boy I am sorry please don't hate me." She said with a pout. 

"No it's okay, I am sorry for being rude to you earlier," Mark said with a soft smile.

"No no you were not. What you said made me realized about my stupid acts towards you. It was my fault for doubting my son's choice. I am truly sorry Mark."

"it's okay and I'm okay so stop apologizing Mrs.Wang."

"Aiyaa stop calling me like that, just call me mom." She pulls him into a motherly hug. "I will love whoever my son chose like my own son." Mark smiles at that and whispered a small thank you at her. Jackson and his father smile in relieved while witnessing the moment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How can I not know about you speaking Mandarin? I mean after all these time?" The four of them are sitting in the car, heading back home with Jacksom driving and Mark beside him.

"You never ask."

"That is something way too random to ask out of other questions existed." He intertwined their hands.

"I thought my real name alone was enough for you to figure it out."

"But you were LA born and raised. I thought English was all that you know."

"Remember that I told about how I never really use Korean even after I moved here? That was because I either use English OR Mandarin at home and I went to International school so obviously English take the lead." 

"Again, I got something new about you."

"My former school is not new when it was written in my student's information and you have that. Do you at least know that I enrolled in our school in the middle of freshman year?" 

"Ummm maybe I also missed that." Mark's jaw dropped at that. "What's the point of you making a damn copy of my data when you gonna miss the important shit?"

"Please don't get mad." He fakes his tears and voice. "I've only been focusing on your job and address that I forgot to read everything in there. I promise I will read it right after we get home." He stops at the red light and turns to look at the blonde with his puppy eyes. Mark squinted his eyes at the elder before letting a big sigh. "Fine, I forgive you." Jackson smiles in victory and kisses the younger soft hand before focusing back on the road. 

Their parent just witnessed the scene in silence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

They were having a wine after eating dinner cooked by Jackson and Mark. And don't worry, Jackson made sure that Mark is having nothing other than juice.

"Jackon can I have a taste please?" He pleads the elder using his most cute baby face and he made sure to do the little tug on the other's shirt which Mark knew was his biggest weakness.

"Nope." He replied dryly.

"Just a little." He pouts harder.

"Tuan YiEn." He hissed at the younger, causing the puppy to drop his ears sadly. That was enough to make the elder stop his act. He put down his glass and starts to persuade the younger. 

"It's not that-" His words were stopped by the sound of shattering glass. Shocked, both of them look at the source of the sound, across them Mr.Wang and Mrs.Wang look at the blonde in a daze. Immediately Jackson runs to his mother side and checks on her. "Mom, what's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"W-What's your n-name?" Instead of answering her son, she questioned the blonde. "Eh?" Mark looks at them confusedly. 

"Please say it."

"Um, Tuan Yi En. Anything wrong with it?" Her breath hitched at that. "Mom what's wrong?"  Jackson starts to get worried.

Mr.Wang who was a bit calmer than her wife decides to ask again. "Sorry if I was wrong but are you perhaps Raymond and Dorine's son?" 

Mark was surprised at that. "How do you know my parent?" As if on cue a tear slide down Mrs.Wang's cheek. 

"You... We found you, Oh my dear." She rose from her seat and went to engulf the confused blonde in a tight hug. "Finally we found you." She sobs and Mark who is still confused about the situation just rub her back soothingly. "I-I'm sorry f-for taking so long to find you." She said between her sob. "I'm sorry for letting y-you suffer alone I'm sorry for n-not being there when you need us I'm s-sorry." Mark who gets more confused shot Jackson a questioned look but Jackson replies with a shrug. Mr.Wang makes his way to his wife side and pat her back softly.

She pulls away and looks at the blonde with a soft motherly look. She runs her thumb against the younger's cheek. "We kept our promise to you, my bestfriend." She says.

Mark just let the woman do so until she calms herself. 

"Sophia, I think we must tell him everything first," Mr.Wang said while caressing her head. She wipes her tears, "That's right, let's do that."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"I know this must too sudden for you but, we know your parent, so well especially your father. I've known him ever since we were still in dypers." Mr.Wang started. "So um how should I say this. Your parent, they left you in our care." Mark look at him in confusion. "I'm sorry but, what? I don't even know you before."

"Your confusion is understandable but actually we are not a complete stranger. We have met before when you were 5 at your parent's mansion during a dinner party. Jackson was also there."

"That was twelve years ago... I do remember attending my first formal dinner party with my parent but there were too many guests so I don't..."

"I understand, you were still five when we met. But you," He looks at his son, "I can't believe you forgot about him. You were all over him saying how cute his cheek was but here you are not recognizing him." 

"How can I know he was the one you were looking for all these years." He said with a pout.

"Aigoo okay nevermind that, I need to tell you something really important, it's about your parent and the properties they left for you."

"My aunt took them away and left me with nothing."

"No boy, they didn't. Do you think your parent would really leave their only sweetheart with nothing prepared? They knew about your evil aunt agenda. What she has seized from you was only a quarter of their wealth. Everything has been planned ever since you were a child. What your parent left for her was their lowest profit-making business and everything else has been left to you like written in their will and we, their bestfriend, will be your guardian if anything ever happens to them. But yeah, we didn't expect them to leave so soon that it was all too sudden for us." He breathes in deeply, trying to stop from tearing up.

"My whole family were in France when we got the news. Immediately we fly to Korea, to your house. We wanted to bring you back with us but by the time we arrived, the mansion was empty. We didn't make it to the funeral but we made it to the hearing. Your aunt lied about how you didn't want to leave your room and because of your absence, everything your parent left to you and all their business fell into my care. That bitch went crazy after she knows that what she got is just a quarter of their properties and she made herself went behind the bars by admitting that she kicked you out and seized everything including what was left to you alone." By now Mark is flooding with tears. Jackson brought the younger into his arms and soothe him any way he can.

"After knowing that, of course, we gave out an order to search for a boy with the name Tuan Yi En everywhere possible in this world. We searched in every school, every orphanage existed around the world, and we even break the internet and news, all of it just to look for one boy, you. But every single day, all we got was nothing. Just like that, everything dies down and everyone forgets about it. Your parent and me along with my wife, we made a promise to each other which is if anything ever happened to either of us, we will take care of each other's child. So until now, I've been managing your parent's business and we have been keeping up with all the names registered in every school, hoping to see the one name we are looking for. I promised myself to look for you and protect you and today, it is fulfilled."

"But how did we missed you? We also keep an eye on that school so how?" Sophia still can't accept the fact they missed his name after all these years.

Then everything clicked inside Mark's head. "Daniel...He must know about this. After he brought me in, he kept me inside for months, he insisted on dying my hair and change my hairstyle. During those times, all of the tv in the cafe weirdly broke down and fixed after 7 months. He knew about my real name but he still registered me in the school as a Mark Tuan and that was...6 months after he found me. But why? Why didn't he tell me anything?" He's having a mixed feeling. He can't understand why would his dad did that to him. He knew how much the younger would want to know about his family so why? And even Jin-.

His thoughts stop midway. "Jinyoung." He said. Immediately he gets his phone and type in a familiar name.

_"Yes Markie?"_

"Can you please come to Jackson's place now? I have something to ask you and it's important." Jinyoung knows something is up by the way the younger talk.

 _"Kay be there in five."_ He hangs up.

"Who's Daniel and Jinyoung?" Mrs.Wang asks the blonde. 

"Daniel was my dad and Jinyoung is one of the workers at the cafe. He brought me in after he found me unconscious on the street. But I only told them about mommy and daddy died and aunty kicked me out and he promised to protect me. I've been living with them at his cafe ever since and Jinyoung has been a good brother to me. But dad, he died last year and the cafe closed down. I started living alone since then." Mr.wang and Mrs.Wang nod, taking in the new information.

Jackson rubs his thumb against the blonde's arm "Your dad must have his own reasons. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything bad and from what you told me about him, I'm sure he must have loved you dearly to hurt you in any way."

Suddenly Mrs.Wang went to sit beside the blonde. She placed her palm on the younger's head. "I'm glad we found you. It was so devastating that we almost give up the searching but, I'm glad we didn't. We miss you Yi En." 

He smiles warmly at the woman. "Thank you for finding me."

Then the bell rings. Jackson went to bring the guess in.

"Mark?" The said boy turns to face the owner of the voice. "Hyung." He skips towards the man and pulls him to sit on the sofa beside him. 

"I need one thing from you right now which is your honesty."

"What do you mean?"

"Answer me honestly, do you and Daniel knew me?" Jinyoung is nothing more than confused at the moment. "Of course we do Mark."

"No, ok let me rephrase. Do both of you know the true Tuan Yi En? Do you guys know about what happened while I was living at the cafe? The spreading news, the media, the searching of me and, just-just everything. Do you?" Jinyoung went quiet. His expression is unreadable as he looks at the blonde.

"Answer me, hyung." Mark looks at him with pleading eyes. He is desperate to know the answer.

"We do. We knew everything and has been keeping it a secret from you. Do you know, the cafe he owned was originally one of your parent's branch. Daniel met you once when you were 6, on the day they sign the agreement. One day we saw the news about you and he immediately recognized you. The day after that, he found you on the street unconscious. He thought of contacting the person that has been looking for you but after what you told him, Daniel tried his best to avoid letting you out to the public eyes. He was afraid if your aunt is out there running loose." He stops and wipes the tear that running down the blonde's red cheeks.

"Seeing how depressed you were, he was so determined to keep you safe with him until the end of his day. Don't you find it weird? Of why he enrolled you in a school after 6 months you live with him? That was because things finally died down and no one cares about the case anymore. Another thing we hide from you was, Daniel actually died from cancer, not a heart attack. It was too late when we found out and he asked me to keep it a secret from you. I wanted to tell you so badly but I don't have the heart to. You are too precious to me that I don't want to hurt you. I am sorry for hiding it all from you Mark."

Mark sighs deeply at the other's words. He doesn't know how to feel and what to say. He feels thankful yet betrayed. He wants to say thanks yet it won't come out.

"I want to ask you one last question. Why did you stay near me after Daniel's gone?"

"Because after all those years of being with you, I've grown fond of you. You know about how I lost my brother in a car accident right. You gave me the same feeling of wanting to protect and care for someone. That was why I can't just leave you alone. My heart tells me to not let you go." Another batch of tears streams down his face as he throws his arms around the elder's neck.

"Thank you hyung." Jinyoung rubs the younger's back gently. Mark pulls away and looks at him with a pout. "But please don't hide anything from me again, promise?" He holds out his pinky finger.

Jinyoung smiles warmly, "Promise." and link his finger around the smaller one. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

That night after everything calmed down and everyone went back to their respective room, Mark sits in the hammock at the garden, while enjoying the silence. His mind went back to the question given by Mr.Wang before.

**Flashback**

_"So Mark, what do you say? You have always been the only heir of your father's business and now that you are here, I think it's time for it to go back to its owner. But I am not forcing this onto you, you are free to choose for your future. Please take your time and do notify me when you make up your mind." He pats the younger's shoulder before making his way into the house, leaving the younger alone with his busy mind._

_Mark let his body fall into the hammock as his mind is busy thinking about his future_

**End of flashback**

He looks up in the sky and sighs heavily. His head is as heavy as his heart. He is not least interested in taking over the business but he feels bad to put it all in Mr.Wang's care. He's not stupid to not know how much pressure and burden does one needs to bear in handling a major business. His late father won't have a freaking punching bag in his office for nothing. 

"Hahhh." Another big sigh slipped out of his lips. For the first time in his life, he wants to gulp down alcohol into his system on his own will. He wants to stop thinking and forget for a while.

And he does exactly that.

Heavily his legs bring him to the fridge and went back outside with three cans of beer in his hands. Jackson is asleep so there is no one to stop him now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been an hour but the younger is still nowhere near the bed. Worried, Jackson decided to look for the younger. He walks across the living room and saw the blonde walking in the garden. He was about to went back upstairs when he saw what the blonde was holding. Hurriedly he skips to the garden.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

He cracked open the beer and bring it to his lips but before he could get a sip of it, the beer was snatched out of his hand. He looks up and saw his boyfriend finshing the beer in a shot.

After finishing the whole can, he crashed the can in his hand and throw it into the trash can. He looks at the younger with eyes full of anger. 

"I know and I understand that everything must be hard on you right now but that doesn't give you enough reason to get drunk over. You are not even 17 *( because of his late birth date.) yet here you are destroying your body as soon as possible."

Mark put his head down and whispered, "I'm sorry, it was just too much that I hope to forget everything." 

Sighing, Jackson take another can and sits beside the younger. He cracked it open and take a sip of it. 

"I'm here aren't I? Tell me when it's hard and let me share your burden. I'm not your boyfriend for nothing." Mark look at Jackson's side profile before leaning his head on that wide shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. All of a sudden everything is just too heavy as if someone has thrown a big rock on me. It's bearable but I'm barely standing." 

"I understand that feeling. The exact same burden I felt when my dad said I should take over his business if I don't want to do fencing. But after my brother said that he would do it in my steed, it was as if someone has lifted up the rock and I can stand right up again." He takes another big sip, finishing it all. 

"Stop drinking, it's just as bad for your body and you will get drunk." Mark stop the elder with worried written over his face. "I can handle two of them, dear." And he did the same to the can before throwing it into the trash can. 

He looks at the younger who's looking at him with worried eyes. He pretty sure he isn't drunk but somehow tonight Mark look fluffier and smaller than usual.

Following his urge, he brings the blonde onto his laps and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and the other on the younger's lap. Mark who was confused with the sudden act gives him a questioned look.

"Just wanted to have my baby in my arms." He said, knowing what's playing in the younger's mind.

"About your father's business, you can just tell my dad that you don't want to do it you know."

"But I feel bad. He has been handling it for four years which mean the pressure and stress have doubled since then. But then, I also have my own dreams and it will require my full attention and time."

"Tell me about your dream." Unconsciously he rubs his thumbs against the other's waist.

"I want to be an interior designer. I've always loved building up a house miniature ever since I was a child. Well, I mostly do the inside part because I love it and leave out the outer part for our maids to get them done. You know, I even have a room filled with my collection." He smiles like a kid at the memory of his house miniature collection. Jackson looks at the younger with heart in his eyes. "I started having that dream when I was seven because designing a mini house can't satisfy me anymore. I wanted to design a whole real house and that was when my father said that I can be an interior designer."

"You can fulfill it now, I will support you in anything you do."

"But the business..."

"Your dream is the priority here. Don't worry about my dad, he will understand you and plus, my brother will finish his studies next year so it's not long until my dad let go of his burden. Well, it's not actually a burden since he has been doing what he loves all his life. Stop worrying okay?"

Mark nods, finally meeting the end of his endless thoughts. 

He doesn't know what's gotten into him, but the younger look so tempting right now. Being a healthy 23 years old man is not easy when having such a delicious-looking yet a minor boyfriend.

Feeling the intense stare given by his boyfriend, Mark turned to face him and soon greeted with the other's lustful eyes. He knows that look.

He wrapped his slender arms around the elder's neck before locking their lips together. It was nice and slow but soon turn heated and lustful. Jackson's naughty hand runs over those juicy thighs and he squeezes it, causing a moan to escape the blonde's lips. Jackson took the chance to slides his tongue inside that warm mouth and explore every inch of it.

Another moan came from the blonde and it went straight to his dick. Jackson growls at the feeling. Mark knows what his boyfriend wants. Slowly he slides his hand down the elder's body. 

In an instant, Jackson grabs the smaller's wrist. "Don't." He hissed. 

"But you..."

"I'll take care of it myself." He left one last peck on Mark's lips. "Let's go inside, it's getting colder out here." He was about to put the younger down when the blonde put both his small fist against the elder's chest.

"What about you and...your problem?" He points down at you know what. His doe eyes blink twice at the older and that did no good to him. 

"I'll take care of it later so don't mind about it okay?"

"Why? You think I can't satisfy you?" 

"Mark no. You are the only one in this world who can satisfy me but not now because you are still too young for that." Then he lowers down beside the blonde's red ear. "But when the time comes, be prepared cause I won't hold myself back." He bit his ear before looking up, back with his soft expression.

"Let's go." He put Mark down on his feet and they walk inside hand in hand. 

Jackson stopped in front of the staircase and face the younger. "Go to sleep in my room tonight. I'll be there soon." Was what he said before heading to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Busted

Today is their last day staying at their son's and they have a flight to catch in two hours. Mark has asked Mr.wang to have a talk with him at the backyard.

"So about what you asked me that night, I have my answer now."

"So what do you say?"

"I will take over my father's business but not now. Just like how you gave up fencing, I'm giving up on my father's business but only for a few years because I have a dream to pursue. So until it came true and I am finally financially stable, I may need to trouble you with the business for a bit longer. I hope you understand my situation."

"Of course I do YiEn and you don't need to worry about troubling me because all I'm doing is paying back your father's kindness. I won't be like how I am today if not for Raymond. Oh yeah, do you ever wonder why both you and Jackson have a big gap in age despite the fact that we have our wedding on the same day?"

"I do think of it sometimes. Why so?"

"Both of us got married when our business just started doing good. We planned to have a child in the same year but 2 months after the wedding, your father was scammed, bad enough that he needs to restart his business from scratch. But despite his sufferings, he rejected all the help from me. He said that it is _his_  business so he will be the one to save it no matter how many time he fails. It took them 8 years, to be known worldwide and get their revenge on the scammer and, long enough that Ka Yee was already 5 and his brother was 6. Then you came late in that year and it was funny how Jackson was the first one to pinch your cheek at the hospital but he didn't remember you." He smiles at the memory and Mark smiles at the information.

"Then what do you mean about repaying him?"

"About that well, when I decided to give up on fencing, my family can't accept my decision. They thought I was out of my mind. Well, I also admit that if I was in their shoes, I would think so too. It's like, I won the championship today and the next day, I told them I want to quit. Quite a hard slap I got that day." He sighs at the memory. 

"And the next thing I know, I was in front of his door, crying my heart out. Raymond, he never missed a single of my competition. Win or lose, he never fails to congratulate me with his special cooked meal. And on that very day, he was the only one to say, "No matter what you choose, I'm here for you." Since then, we support each other's back until we reached our success together. That was why I really want to help him whenever he needs it, either for himself or his son, I'm willing to."

"I bet many people were jealous of your friendship. It's so precious. I really thank you for willing to do this much. Is there any way for me to repay your kindness?"

"You don't have to but if you insist, there is one way." 

"How?"

"I hope you would always love Ka Yee as much as he loves you. I can see it in his eyes, you are his everything." He looks at the blonde with pure fatherly love flashed in his eyes.

Before Mark could reply Mr.Wang, Jackson came through the door. "Dad it's time to go."

"Well then, I better get going now." He said to the younger.

They walk him to the front door where Mrs.Wang and their driver at. They exchange hugs and goodbyes before the car drives away.

 

"Gaga I'm hungry." He said while closing the door.

"Gaga? Who's that?" He looks at the blonde.

"It's you idiot. Wang Ka Yee, shortened, Gaga. You didn't tell me about your Chinese name." Jackson nods with his mouth open. "I just thought it wasn't important. What do you wanna eat?"

Mark tap his finger on his jaw, thinking. "Ummm I'm craving for quesadilla."

"Then let's go to a Mexican restaurant." Jackson grabs his car key and wraps his other hand around the blonde waist and Mark just smiles and do the same to the elder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A month later,

The whole class entered the gym noisily but the noises soon fade away when they saw the figure in front of them. 

"What are you doing here sir? It's not time for physics yet." Said Jaebum, the class monitor. Meanwhile, Mark who was beside Jaebum is silently eye raping his boyfriend who's dressing in sweatpants and a black shirt that displaying his muscular built. 

"Your teacher is absent so I'm the substitute teacher for today." A scattered "okay" came from the crowd. 

"You guys ever played dodgeball?"

"Yes!!" They replied in excitement.

"Then do a warm up and find your partner. It only counts when the ball hit the person at the back."

"Okay!!!" And they do as told.

The whistle went off, ball thrown in the air, the students started to scattered around the gym. "Hold me tight," Jaebum said to the blonde behind him and he replies with a nod.

The ball fell into one of the girls' hand. She throws the ball across the room in a quick movement but it hit one of the guys at the front. 

"Take this!" He throws it at his target which was another guy and it hit the girl behind him. In a second, they were out. Then another guy took the ball and throws it straight at Mark. By instinct, he hid his face behind Jaebum's back and tightened his grip on the other's shirt. But Jaebum blocks the ball easily then throws it at another person. 

The game continues until the last two groups were left. It was Jaebum and Mark vs Minho and Jinwoo. It was fierce between Jaebum and Minho as they won't stop throwing the ball at each other and the students started to cheer for them. Both Jinwoo and Mark is getting tired of being dragged around by their partner until Jinwoo's hand slipped away from Minho's shirt and resulting in him getting hit by the ball. 

The student around them cheered loudly and Jaebum mindlessly picks Mark off the ground and spin him around. They- or Mark, were being  _too_ oblivious to realize the burning pair of eyes on them. 

Just in time, the bell rang. "Ok you can go for your lunch now and Mark, stay to clean the gym." 

"You go meet the others first." The aforementioned said to his friend before making his way to the gym storage room to get a mop. Jaebum just nods his head and head out. Halfway to the cafe, he met the other three.

**Meanwhile in the gym**

He reached out his hand to switch on the light but it was caught in a grip and the next thing he knows, he was pinned to the wall with his mouth shut by another pair of lips. 

Lightly he pushed the other away, "Jackson we-" but he's soon silenced again and melt into the kiss.

"are at school." He breathes out after they pull away.

"That's your payment for making me jealous." Mark looked up and came face to face with a sulky Jackson.

"Jealous? Over what?"

"That Im Jaebum kid." He crosses his hand and gives the blond his infamous pouty look.

"You do know we are just a friend, there's nothing to be jealous about."

"There is, because he is your friend you are way too comfortable with him. Enough to let him pick you up like that." He whispered the last sentence to himself but clear enough for the younger to catch it and chuckled at his childishness.

"Oh c'mon he's just a friend Jackson." He acts cute by linking his arm around the other.

"And I'm your boyfriend."

"That's right because you are my boyfriend, you got-" Before he could end his sentence.....

 

"YOUR WHAT?!"  Their head snapped towards the door and there his friends standing with their eyes popping out of their skull. Gasping, automatically Jackson fixes his posture and Mark steps away from his teacher.

"Guys I- Jaebum I told you to go with them first." He said in a yelling-but-actually-not voice.

"And miss this? Hell no."

With crossing arms, Bambam take big steps towards him and look at him dead in the eyes. 

"How long has it been?" He asked in such a deep voice that it feels almost unbelievable to Mark that he is talking to Bambam, the flirty diva Bambam. He somehow feels small in front of the thin-legged boy.

"Um...i don't know, months.. maybe?" He answered carefully. Bambam's jaw dropped as he looks at the blonde in pure shock.

"MONTHS?! We knew about you crushing on him after I forced it out of you and now we only know that you guys are together because we caught you. Are we that untrusted Mark?"

"What no that's not what I mean." Mark was quick to deny the statement. "I was just afraid okay? I mean, he's our teacher and if this thing gets out, people will look at us differently and the school, maybe they will spare me but Jackson would lose his license any moment. I just, I don't want that to happen." Mark said in pure honesty.

Yugyeom came up beside Bambam. "Mark we told you that you could tell us everything. Trust us, we won't judge you. Being in a relationship with your teacher doesn't make you a desperate bitch and it doesn't make him a freaking paedophile, unless if that's what he is." He looks at Jackson with his naughty smirk.

"He's not." He makes sure to protect his boyfriend first ;). "I know but yeah, it was hard when you consider the consequences." He continues, then Youngjae walks up to him and pats his shoulder

"Nah, nothing's gonna happen. We will keep it for you guys safely BUT on one condition."

"What?"

"We demand you to give us extra lessons like how you did for Mark," Jaebum said while looking straight at Jackson. "Everyday, after school, until the entrance exam day. What you say, sir?"

All of them look at the one man beside Mark.

Jackson was in a bind. Extra lessons mean more work for him but if he doesn't agree, his loved one is risked. He ended up nodding his head, agreeing with them while swallowing his sigh. That resulting in the four of them doing a little celebration and high five with each other. Jackson just looks at them with a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

_That's right, I'm their teacher and they are still my responsibility. I should be able to do this much for them and their future._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two weeks since and the lesson has been going well. Today is no exception. They are in B class and are answering question paper given out by Jackson. Mark were also not an exception.

Five minutes passed then Bambam hands his paper to Jackson first. Jackson checks through it and minute after that, Yugyeom put his paper in front of the aforementioned. The other three look at their friends with an are-you-kidding face before resuming their work. Right after the man has done checking both papers, Mark hands him his paper. He went through it and as expected, he got everything correct.

He hands them back their paper. "I'm curious, why do you two bother to have extra lessons when you're this good? You could have done a self-study and that's much easier for you." He asks Bambam and Yougyeom.

"I never do self-study because I tried once but ended up asleep so there's no point in doing it. I wouldn't have joined this lesson if it wasn't for the entrance exam." Bambam answered first.

"Self-study is one thing. But the entrance exam got me kinda worried. Registering in an academy is pricey so here I am." Said Yugyeom.

"With your results, you gonna be offered into every university existed in Korea you know," Jackson said to them.

"I know but yo boi here gonna get in there with excellent records. Let 'em know the king is taking over." He said while placing his thumbs and index finger under his chin.

"More like a diva." Youngjae blurts out while still focusing on the paper. They laugh at his statement except for Bambam who's giving him a death glare but he ignores him and hands his paper to Jackson.

"What about you sir, why did you give Mark the lessons before? He's smart enough to even tops the rank last exam." Youngjae asks a moment after.

"I didn't plan on giving anyone any extra lesson honestly, but he got me when I saw his result. Believe it or not, he failed every subject before and that really gets on my nerves." 

"You failed every subject?! How in the hell did you do that?" Bambam asks Mark with wide eyes.

"Well, how in the hell can you score every damn subject effortlessly?" Mark fires back.

"Let's say I'm ingenious."

"And I'm gifted."

And that's how their bickering ends peacefully.

 

After explaining a few more things to Jaebum and Youngjae on the question they got wrong, they packed up and walked out of the school together. Bambam walks by Yugyeom, Youngjae with Jaebum, Mark with Jackson.

"Where are you guys going after this?" Jaebum asks them. "I'm going to have tteokbokki at the stall in front of the mart," Bambam said.

"Awww that ahjumma tteokbokki is really good. I wanna go with you." Youngjae awed at the thought of stuffing himself with the famous tteokbokki.

"Sure let's go, anyone else?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Yugyeomm raised his hand eagerly. 

"I is going" Jaebum said after they all stopped before the school entrance. "And you Mark?"

He fidgets his finger and looks at his boyfriend with questioning eyes. Jackson lifts his eyebrow at the blonde. " 'course you can." At that, immediately Mark's face lit up. "Me too!" He tells his friends with a big smile plastered on his face. Jackson chuckled at him and pats his hair. "You don't need to ask me silly."

"Please don't tell me you guys are living together." 

And they nod with a straight face. Yugyeom was purely shocked at the appalling fact. 

"This couple is toootally on a whole new level. I'm impressed." Jaebum looks at them with a I-can't believe-this-hooman eyes.

"That's what you got from a foreign couple. C'mon let's go I'm starving." Bambam said in a calm tone before turning away. The other followed him but Mark stopped after two steps. He takes off his bag and hands it to Jackson before running back to Youngjae who's waiting for him. "Bye seunie!" He waves at the man before turning back. Jackson smiles looking at his happy lover.

"Guess I'm having dinner alone today." He whispered to himself while striding to his car.

______________________________________________________________

 

"Mphhh this taste will never get old." Youngjae speaks with his mouth full which resulting him getting smacked by Bambam. "Can you stop being gross for once? Gross."

"I have family dinner tonight but whatever, this thing is way more worth it," Jaebum said with both his hand holding two skewers of four tteokbokki each.

"Oh, your parent's home? That's rare." Yugyeom looks at Jaebum while chewing his food.

"Both of them got their project done a week before the due so they intended to take a rest at home for 2 weeks. I just hope they won't have their own project and give me a little brother."

They laugh at his stupid concern. 

"Right Mark, how did you get your parent to agree with you living with Mr.Wang. You are still underage." Youngjae asks him and with much casuality, he answered, "I don't have one in the first place." without losing his focus on the skewers in his hands. Four of them freeze and look at him. Feeling weird by the sudden silence, Mark looks at his friend and only to be greeted by four pair of eyes looking at him with mixed feeling in their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for asking you, I didn't know..." Youngjae said timidly. Mark laughs softly at their reactions. He has been too used to the fact by now that he forgot about people's nature on this kind of thing.

"Chill, it's been 4 years, I've gotten used to it by now."

"You are still underage, so how did you live all this time?" Jaebum asks him, restarting on his food.

"Do you guys know about the white mansion on the hill?"

"Yeah, heard that it was built from scratch but not long after that it was left empty because the family who lived there went missing." Said Yugyeom.

"Missing what? I'm still here."

"What does it have to do with you?" Youngjae asks.

"That mansion, I lived there but after my parent died and my aunt seized it from me, I lived with someone else. He took me in on the street and he died last year. But yeah, I'm not going to let it stay empty, it used to be my house so I'll get back what was mine."

"So you are that missing boy?" Bambam asks him with an are-you-kidding-me look. He nods.

"Wahh I want to kidnap you and give you to the person who has been looking for you." Jaebum looks at him with squinted.

"Well, that person is Jackson's parent so, no thanks, I've met them." 

"Why does it feels like we never really know the Mark that we knew?" Youngjae said in frustration, causing Mark to chuckled at them. 

"Enough about me. You guys wanna go have some fun?" He twitches his eyebrows. Four of them knows damn well what that mischievous grin means. Grinning along they pay for their food and run along the street like a free man. "Let's go!!!" Youngjae shout into the air and all of them laugh while running towards only god knows where. But one thing for sure, they are enjoying their youth the bestest they could.

 


	31. Graduation and Vacation

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months and today is the day where all high school student in Korea will be sitting for the entrance exam. That one day that will determine their next step into the world.  

 

It's been a study marathon for the five boys. Goes to school then have a lesson and go back home only to be stuck with books again. All of the teachers were also not having any rest as they have been doing their best to get the best study materials for their student. A month before the exam, the teacher's office was visited by a bunch of students to have a short lesson or to asks for anything academic-related.

 

After going through the dreadful hours of sitting in the exam hall, finally the time came and they were all freed to go back. 

That was the happiest moment of all of them who will be entering a much bigger world soon. They were scattered all around the places. Some are engaged in flour fight, some are painting their school uniform which they will be wearing for the last time, some lost themselves while running around crazily, some are having a good time with their lover and some, are having their sweet time in the empty office. 

"Congratulations on finishing your high school dear." The said person smiles sweetly at the guy that he has been missing all this month. He stands close to the elder who's leaning on a desk.

"I may be still underage but I think I'm old enough for you to stop worrying about me. I'm turning 18 and it's all thanks to you for helping me going through all those hard times."

"You do know you make it this far because you made yourself to. I'm just running by your side and cheering for you." He said while arranging the blonde bang softly.

"So, I'll be home every day starting tomorrow." He paused and wraps his arms around the elder's neck. The man replies to the act by wrapping his strong arms around his cute boyfriend's waist. "I will cuddle you as much I want. I'm claiming all the cuddles you owe me this whole month." The blonde caused a big smile spreads on his boyfriend's handsome face. "Anything for you baby." He said before leaving a peck on that plump lips. 

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by Jackson's phone ringtone. Annoyed, he fished out his phone and unwillingly took the call. 

"Jackson is Mark with you? He's not picking up."

"Jackson? Who are you calling Jackson you brat."

"Well you are not our teacher anymore and I'm sure as a foreigner we share the same concern of not used to addressing someone older as sir or hyung or whatever. Now answer my question."

"Hands down, no one could take you Bambam and yeah he's here and FYI, we were having a good time until you crushed it and you better have a good reason for this." Mark laughs at his annoyed boyfriend.

"I don't care, just give him the phone." He hands the phone to the blonde nevertheless.

"Yep?"

"Mark where are you? All of us are already here."

"Oh ok, I'm coming." He hangs up and hands it back to the elder. 

"I need to go and I'll be late so I can't accompany you for dinner tonight, sorry." He smiles apologetically. 

"I thought of bringing you to your favourite restaurant but guess not. Then I'll go with your teachers, we are going for a drink so make sure to lock your room tonight." He winks and grins at the younger, causing him to slaps his chest playfully. "You pervert."

"Well you better go now, don't make your friends wait any longer. AND make sure no alcohol involved." He said sternly and Mark nods at that.

He kissed the elder's cheeks and bid him goodbye, "Bye darl." before making his way out of the office.

They went all out on that day. First, they took some stupid-looking, funny, and wild pictures around the school then, they went to a theme park, ruining their voice by screaming on every ride they could find in there. They also bet on riding one of the deadly rides by rock paper scissors. After having some ice cream at an ice cream parlour nearby, they went to an arcade spending all the money they had. After being there for hours, they got hungry like a starving hyena but they are short on money so, they went to a convenience store and took all the penny left on them and bought some instant foods. They sat in a circle at the park and eat in the most inappropriate way possible before lighting up fireworks into the night sky. It was such a full day for them and they will make sure to always keep this memory forever. It was only their precious moment and nothing could replace that in their heart.

They clink their glasses together before gulping the drinks down their throat. "Wahhh this whole year worth bottles of this. I swear this year's batch give me the most headache." Said one of the teachers after finishing his drink in one-shot. 

"I think they are good kids though, at least none of them leave a frog inside my handbag like a student from last year."

"But thank god, next year we won't have to face a tough kid like Mark anymore. He was too much of a hassle but I do admit that kid got some genius brain. It was such a leapt of him to went from the bottom rank up to the top in a short time."

"But he's nice, don't you think so? There was this one time when I was carrying boxes and he offered to help me. As far as I remember, the news about his father just got out during that time and that was the first time I heard him talking again." Said Ms.Nara.

"But let's give it up to our real MVP of this year, Jackson." Said Yoongi, patting the said man's shoulder.

"You're right since he came all the girls start to behave and the boys seem close to him like brothers." Said Mr.Nam after drinking his fill.

"And the biggest help from him was with Mark. Salute, you got what it takes to be a true teacher. You have the student in your grip." Said another teacher. *(I'm out of names :,)  )* The said guy chuckled at the teacher. "It was because I put my heart into my job." Yoongi smirks at that ridiculous sentence. Well, he is never the one to take in the bullshit. "Into the job or the subject of the job hmm?" 

"What do you mean?" Ms.Soyeon ask in curiosity. Jackson panic at that. "Ahh subject yes, the subject that I teach, physics. I put all my heart into physics." He tried to say speak in the calmest way possible and send Yoongi whose not giving two fuck, a death glare. "Right, physics." Yoongi said while grinning at his drink. Soon, their food arrived and they stuffed themselves well.

Time went by and without realizing, they have been there for five hours. In his drunken state, he bid his fellow teachers a goodbye and call for a taxi. It was already 10 when he arrived. He stumbled into the weirdly bright house and struggle to keep a straight track. While he was busy struggling, a hand came around his waist and he was guided up to his room. He looks down and saw a familiar blonde crown. 'YiEn.' Whispered his heart.

They entered his room and the owner of the blonde crown sets him down on his bed. He could feel the latter taking off his socks, his belt, and unbutton his shirt. His mind was cloudy, his heart was disobeying his brain. He grabs the blonde's wrist and shoved him down onto the bed, earning him a yelp from the latter.

"Jackson?" He heard a small voice calling for him but his brain can't register anything at the moment. Hovering his prey, he leans into the lovely neck, inhaling his favourite scent. He gives into his urge and licked the white and smooth skin.

"Jackson you better stop now you dumbass!" He hits the man above him anywhere he can while trying to move his head away from him. 

"You idiot! I swear I'll kick your ball- Ow!" He squeaked at the sudden pain. Jackson had his teeth into his skin. He knows how his neck will turn out tomorrow and curse this hungry dog for that. 

But it doesn't take long until the pain turns into pleasure.

"Jacks- ahh." The elder sucks his neck aggressively and that shoot a pleasure throughout his body. He would have let himself go if not for his drunk boyfriend. He knows that Jackson won't remember a thing tomorrow and he doesn't want his first time to be like this, insignificant.

'Guess he wants a piece of me.' He said inwardly before mustering up his strength and pushed the elder away and punch him straight into his face. That one blow leaves him knocked out on the bed beside the blonde.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed the elder's leg that was still on him away and continues his work on taking off the latter's shirt. He throws the cloths into the hamper and went to get a first aid kit in the bathroom. He set it down and sit on the bed beside the unconscious body. Mark plastered him up and leave a kiss on the other's forehead before leaving to his room.

He made sure to lock the door before going to sleep, in case a certain hungry dog wakes up and hunts for food which is definitely, him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Mark woke up early to prepare their breakfast and a hangover soup for his boyfriend. He placed everything neatly on the table before making his way to the elder's room. He opens the door and as predicted, Jackson is still fast asleep. A smile spread across his face as he gaze at the sight of his boyfriend enveloped in the blanket, leaving a strands of his hair sticking out at the end of it.

He approached the lump and tossed the blanket away from the body. He laughs looking at Jackson who's lying on his back while hugging one of the pillows tightly like a baby. 

"Gaga wake up." He shakes the other's shoulder lightly and he doesn't move even one bit. He tries again but all he got was a little budge from him.  
"Gagaaaaa." He tries again and this time by pulling the pillow away and hits him with it. "Come on!" He pulls the latter's hand but still, nothing. Not giving up, he moves on to his last resort. 

"Okay then I'm going to eat first and I'll be back in an hour." He speaks out loud on purpose before making his way out of the door. 

 

Just then......

 

 

"JACKSON!!!" followed with a loud crashing sound came from downstairs. Alarmed, Jackson opens his eyes wide and look around, "Mark?!" Silence was all he got. Hastily he jumps from his bed and sprints down the stairs.

There he saw Mark standing in the living room looking just fine with a wide smile plastered on his sweet face. "You- I- What happened?" Confusion evident in his voice. "This happened." Mark waves his phone in front of the other's face before pressing the play and the same crashing sound came on. Then everything clicked. 

"What the heck I thought something bad happened to you. Don't ever pull that again." He said sternly at the younger who are looking at him still with the same sweet smile. "Okay okay now let's eat I'm starving." He pulls his boyfriend by his arm to the dining room. Jackson just sighs at his boyfriend while letting himself being dragged by the shorter. 

 

"I swear I could hear the hammering in my head," Jackson says as they sit down across each other. He doesn't think twice before going for the soup first because that's what he needs the most at the moment. "I feel you. I know how does it feel of wanting to just pluck your head off, so, that is why you shouldn't drink that much again." Mark said while cutting his sausage.

Jackson chuckled, feeling stabbed back by the person who he used to scold for drinking. "Now you're-" His smiles dropped when he looks at the younger, specifically his neck. "What are those?" Mark advert his eyes to his boyfriend and saw him looking at his neck with fiery eyes. 

"What? You don't know a hickey?" He asked in pure innocence.

"I know that but I don't remember giving you any." He said with a frown. His headache was long forgotten. 

"Hmmm so you're curious who gave me these? So you want to know who?" He put down his utensil and look at the elder with a straight face. Jackson looked at him with a jaw dropped. "Well, yes please." He said, trying to sound calm but not really.

"He gave me them last night. Well, you know, we were both out, things could happen, like incidents, that's mediocre." Jackson is flaring up at the way Mark speak as if it's nothing. "So last night after I went home, someone followed me into the house and attack me like a starving dog. It felt good and I know that dog so well."

"Who the fuck? And why are you liking this?" He is not covering up his anger anymore.

"Who wouldn't when they got them from their beloved person. And me, I got it from my favourite dog. Gaga its name is." He picks up his forks and resuming on his sausage.

"Who the fuck is ga-." Then it hit him. "Gaga? Me?" He asked in confusion. "Who else idiot. You stumbled into the house like a fucking burglar that it freaked me out so bad then you attack me in bed like a starving dog, biting me as if you would get a piece of my meat and now you want to beat the shit out of that dog? No thanks, I've punched him good." He points his face at the plaster on the other' face. 

Jackson touches his face all over and felt the plaster on the left corner of his lips. He then hangs his head down and Mark swears he could see his dog's ear falling down. "I'm sorry if I scared you. It was my fault, I'm sorry," The sad dog said in an apologetic tone. Mark stays silent for a while to tease the elder more.

Jackson who's feeling uneasy slowly looks up to see the younger's expression. Mark is looking at him with a straight face. "W-what should I do so that you forgive me?" He said timidly and Mark can't hold his facade any longer. He burst into a fit of laughter, leaving the elder confused.

Jackson just looks at his lover throwing out his favourite sound continuously. 

After a dreadful yet blissful five minute, the laughter finally dies down and Mark is busy wiping his tears while clenching his sore stomach. "You- you should look a-at your face. It was hilarious!" His laughter is still going but it's softer.

Jackson eye's is screaming a big ARE-YOU-KIDDING-ME. He let out a relieved sigh and starts to laugh along with the blonde. He stares at the younger's laughing face and he just can't deny how big of a fool in love he is.

So, that's how their morning went by

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Baby let's go on a vacation. What do you think?" Jackson said out of the blue when they were chilling under the big tree in the backyard. Mark who was laying on his left leg looks up at him. "Why so sudden?" Jackson shrugs. "I don't know, I just want to go anywhere relaxing and be there with you."

"Sure, why not. Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm what about you?"

"Well... I don't really care. As long as you're with me, I'm going there." He said with his sweet smile and Jackson reply it with the same smile and run his finger into that soft blonde lock.

"Is there any place that you are missing? Maybe anywhere you have visited with your family?" 

"There are two places. We always went there at least once a year. It was a mountain because my mom loves mountain and my dad, he just basically loves my mother. And maybe because I grew up with a beach, I got tired of it and fell in love being in a mountain. But because of that, now I'm also missing being at a beach. I don't know which to choose."

"Why choose when we can go to both." Jackson says, causing Mark to looks at him with questionable eyes. "We got months free of nothing Mark, we can go anywhere you want."

"Do you mean it?" He sits up and looks at the elder with hopeful eyes. Jackson gives him a nod and he smiles so widely at that. 

"Oh my god I can't believe this when are we going? I am soooo excited." He beamed with excitement.

"What about now?"

"Now?! Like RIGHT NOW?" He made sure to stress the words.

"Right now." Jackson said in confirmation. A big opened-mouth smile form on the blonde's face. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's pack up!" He stands up and dragged the elder by his arm into the house.

 

A genuine smile decorated his face as he looks at his excited boyfriend who's packing up for their vacation.

"But we are going to the beach first before winter comes up." He said while helping his little kitten folding his clothes. "Sure thing." He said, not looking up from the clothing on his laps. Jackson who can't hold himself leans in and kiss the younger's lips before leaving to his rooms with no words but just a pat on that blonde lock.

Mark who was caught by surprise stares at the back of the latter who was soon out of his room. 'He's acting strange. Is he fine?' He monologue. Quicken his pace, he soon finished with his things and make his way into the elder's room.

He peeks inside and saw Jackson in his wardrobe, packing his things. Slowly he creeps up behind his lover and wrapped his arm around the latter's torso.  
Jackson looked over his shoulder and smiles at the younger. "You're done?"

"Done. Baby are you fine? You were acting strange."

"When did I?" He said while folding his clothes.

"Just now, in my room."

"Is me kissing you strange?"

"No. I mean, you never act like that, so I kinda have ideas in my head."

Jackson put down the clothe and turn to face the younger. He softly holds the younger's chin and looks straight into his eyes. 

"It's nothing, I just felt like kissing my boyfriend because he is so cute that I had the urge to kiss him and keep him inside my pocket. So don't mess your small head with the unnecessaries." He buries his finger in the younger's soft hair.

"You are not unnecessary. You are my boyfriend and I love you more than anything."

"That's right, I am your boyfriend." Somehow, the way he said them sounds more like a confirmation and a reminder to himself. Mark just brushed it off and resorted to help the elder with his things.

 

Soon, they arrived at the airport and take an immediate flight to LA.

 

 

* * *

 

So how will their vacation go?

What's bothering Jackson?

Are they gonna be just fine after coming back from the vacation?

 

I don't know, you gotta find that out in the next chapter ;)

 


	32. The vacay (Beach)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Ok, first of all, I am so sorry for the late update but now I'm backkk. Second of all, if there are any of you guys who live in LA or know about it or whatever, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes that I made in this chapter. I'm not from LA nor have I ever gone there before and all I have is google so, forgive me. About the school, I know they have no branch in LA but I just like that school so I made it happen XD.
> 
> So, enjoy.

 "WE'RE AT A BEACH!!!" Arms wide opened, he runs towards the water.

After checking in, Mark was so eager to go into the sea so, Jackson cancelled his plan of bringing the blonde for a meal and they got to the beach soon after they changed into their respective swimwear. But not before Jackson forced the younger to apply sunblock because he doesn't want to deal with whining reddish Mark later.

Jackson stood on the shore and gazes at his boyfriend who's playing in the water. God, how angelic Mark looks he thought. His blonde hair and skin look so radiant under the bright sun and his white shirt and short just perfect everything. He admits, having this beauty by his side makes him the luckiest person on earth.

*( Btw, Jackson's in a white halfway-unbuttoned shirt and blue short and Mark's in a white t-shirt and white short on his thigh :')"

"Gaga!" Woke up from his thought, he sees the blonde is holding his hand out, motioning the elder to comes to him. Smiling, he makes his way towards the blonde only then getting water splashed all over him. 

"You asked for this." He said before doing the same to the younger. Waves of laughter were thrown out as they play around, being in their own world. 

 Mark runs away for his life but Jackson caught him and throws the blonde over his shoulder. "Hey you play dirty let me go!" He squirms in the elder's hold.

"Let you go? Sure." And he does just that. He throws the younger into the water and laughs his hyena laugh. "You!" Mark get his revenge by pulling the elder down with him.

So, that's how their evening goes.

__________________________________________________________________

Sun is setting and the couple is sitting by the shore, gazing at the beautiful sky. "Wanna take a walk?" Jackson asks the younger and gets a nod as a reply. He gets up and held out his hand which the younger gladly grabs it. 

Holding their own flip-flop, they stroll on the shore hand in hand. After a while, Mark suddenly takes Jackson's arm and draped it around his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around the latter's waist. 

"Seun, tell me what do you feel right now." Mark looks up at his boyfriend's fine feature.

"Amazing. I get to be at this amazing place with my amazing boyfriend. How else would I feel?"

"Me too, and it brings back memories from when I was a child. Whenever I and my family came here, we would play and then walk like this, just us three. Well, I didn't really walk because my dad piggybacks me every time. Oh oh oh and there is one thing that I've always wanted to try!"

"What is that?"

"Water surfing!" Jackson raised his eyebrow at that. "A Cali boy like you never went for one?"

"Nope, my parent never let me because they said water surfing is dangerous especially for an oversmall kid like me. But I'm big now so can I?"

"Big?" He laughs out loud at the younger. 

"Jackson. You. Mean!" He smacks the other's stomach with his flip-flop.

"Okay okay I'm sorry." He wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes. "We'll go for that tomorrow but, I'm telling you it won't be easy, be prepared to swallows gallons of saltwater tomorrow."

"YAS!" He puts his fist up in the air and does a victory dance which causes the latter to burst into another fit of laughter at his silly act.

They soon head back to their suite and get ready for dinner.

________________________________________________________________________________

  
"You got some sauce here babe." He wipes the corner of the younger's lips with his thumbs then proceed to lick it. Mark froze in his spot at the younger's act.

"Jackson we are in public."

"So what? You are my boyfriend." Proudly he says that out loud. "What are you embarrassed?"

"What no. I just thought that you might be, I'm a boy after all and some people just won't get it."  He fiddles his fork.

"Their stares and words don't stop me from having quality time with my boyfriend. Actually, nothing does. As long as I'm with you, I don't care if the world turns their back on us. But if those things are disturbing for you, we could change the way things works as long as you're comfortable being with me." Care evident in his tone.

Mark's expression turns soft at that.

"Why do you willing to do so much for me?" 

"Because you are my boyfriend." Mark chuckles at that. "All just because of that? Aren't you being over-caring?"

"Excuse me, Tuan YOU, are my boyfriend, mine so, I am more than free to gives how much love and care I want to you. And your job is, to receive it with an open heart. Ya know what I'm saying?"  *(Got this phrase from Jae, I'm infected :')*

Mark laughed at his boyfriend's face. "Yes, Mr My boyfriend."

Later that night they...........................................................

WALK ALONG SANTA MONICA PIER AND ONLY THAT HAH. 

oh and they didn't forget to go for a round on the merry-go-round.

*( hehehehehehe sorry for the teasing guys ><)*

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Like promised, right when the sun hit the sky, Mark eagerly wake Jackson up to go for water surfing. And of course Jackson didn't handle the blonde alone without the help from a pro.

Mark finally get what Jackson meant after how much water he has swallowed on that day. He would for sure, fell off the board after a second of being on it and Jackson were playing his part well to laugh at the blonde. 

"Whoa!"

"AGH!"

"OW FUCK-"

Was his all-day scripts. 

After a great one hour and a short break in between, Mark was finally able to balance himself on the board. And the trainer has also gone back 10 minutes ago.

"Just stay like that or you'll fall again," Jackson said to the blonde who's on the board beside him. But being the paper doll he is, he lost it when the wind turns squally and hit him right on the spot. And splash, fell into the water the paper doll is. 

Jackson lets out his 100th laughs of the day before jumping into the water, coming to the blonde's rescue. He helps the tired boy up onto the board.   
"Let's call it a day, you're tired." And the said boy just nods his head, letting the latter to push him back to the shore.

After replacing the board, Jackson took Mark's hand in his and starts to walk away from the beach but before he could even take another step, he feels something heavy in his hold. He turned around and look at the blonde who's standing still. "What?"

"Carry me please?" Flawless puppy eyes on display, lips are pouting perfectly, what else could Jackson does other than rolling his eyes and crouched down in front of the younger. Smiling in victory, Mark throws himself on the broad back. "Let's go~" He sings happily while Jackson could only chuckle at his cute boyfriend.

"What do you wanna have for lunch?" He asks the younger after some times. "I'm craving for Mexican." 

"Then Mexican restaurant it is."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait for a while and we'll go after I'm done."

"Ok~"  Mark replied while blowing dry his wet hair from showering. After done, he lays on the bed and scrolls through Instagram.

After a good five minutes, Jackson came out from the shower only to see his little blonde sleeping soundly on the bed with his phone on his stomach. Jackson smiles at the sight and went to put on his clothes. 

He places the blanket on the smaller and quietly makes his way out of the room going to only god knows where.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

His eyelashes are fluttering open as his eyes are slowly focusing at the window. He sits up and realize that he fell asleep while waiting for Jackson. He looks around and realized the weird silence. "Jackson?" and no reply. He reach for his phone and saw that it's already 4. He dials in a familiar number and wait for the other to pick it up.

_"I see you already up sunshine."_

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

_"Nah, I know you're tired. I'm heading back now, just wait for a while."_

"Where did you go?"

_"Just strolling on the beach."_

"Then you are near. Just wait at the lobby, I'll be there in two."

_"Alright."_

He cut the call and went to wash his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson looks up when he feels someone walking towards him and he was right, it's his angel.

"How do you feel now?" He asked the latter.

"Lot better but I'm hungry." He said while rubbing his flat ass tummy. Jackson chuckled and ruffles that blonde hair. "Of course you would. Ok Let's go, you wanted Mexican cuisine right?"

"Yup! Let's go~"

 They walk out of the resort hand in hand proudly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Jackson I got a problem." The said person looks up from the menu and saw a clueless expression on that soft face.

"What?"

"I don't know which to choose." He pointed at the burrito and Enchilada. Jackson rolls his eyes at the younger's unnecessary concern.

"Just get both, easy."

"What if I can't finish it?"

"I'm here honey, why complicate things that could be simplified. Just get both so we can satisfy your tummy ok?"

"Okie~" And that was so cute in Jackson's eyes.

Soon the waiter came to get their order and oh what a fine man he is. "Are you ready to order?" He asked while looking directly at the blonde.

"Yes, we want one serving of burrito, quesadilla and a serving of enchiladas, PLEASE."  And there goes Jackson Wang chasing the fox away in the nicest way possible.

"Enchilada comes with either fries or mashed potato. Which would you prefer?"

"Mashed potato." And Mark said that with a SMILE I repeat, a FREAKING SMILE WHICH JACKSON WANG LOVES SO MUCH.

"Certainly. I'll be right back with your order soon." And he winked at the blonde before walks away, leaving Jackson gasping at his boyfriend.

"Did you just smile at that fox? Really?"

"It's called manner Wang." 

"But babyyyy he even winked at you. That's not manner, that's flirting." He starts to whine like a big baby.

"But do I flirt back? No, so shut your jealous ass up and chill." He shut the grown-up ass right away.

"Fine." He said with a pout.

Then they talked about whatever only god knows for a few minutes before the waiter from earlier comes with their order.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"NO." Jackson replied firmly and Mark laughs inwardly at him.

"Sure, I'll bring the check right out." He smiles and disappears again.

Right when the waiter was not in sight anymore, Mark let out his laughter, which subsided the elder's jealousy.

A minute into their meal, "Babe where do you wanna go tomorrow?" Jackson started.

"Ermm lemme think." He chews and chews and chews and swallows the food in his mouth. "I wanna visit my home then I wanna go to this one bakery that I used to go, can we?"

"Anything for you darl. By the way, I've added one more place for our trip."

"Where?

"Iceland. We are going there after the big bear lake."

"God how much I love Iceland and do you rent a camp car? Because going there without it will not complete the trip." Jackson snapped his fingers at that statement.

"That's so right but no worries, it's reserved."And Mark gives a thumbs up at the elder while chewing his food.

Not long after, the waiter came back with their bill and he obviously hands it to Mark before leaving again. Mark took it but then he feels something behind the paper. He flips it and saw a piece of paper was stuck on the board with "2135XXXXXX -call me" written on it. Before he could do anything, the man in front of him snatched it away and tore the paper from the board before crumples the paper grumpily. Mark just chuckled at that. 

"Chill I'm not going to call him or what."

"I'm just letting out my anger on him through this paper." And another chuckled left his mouth.

It was 5:15 when they were done so Mark decided to whines at Jackson to go to the Queen Mary ship while they are walking along the street.

"I wanna goooo."

"But it's scary and you are a scaredy-cat so nope."

"But Jackson pleaseeee you are with me so there's nothing to worry about right right right." He tugs the other's sleeve cutely.

"I AM with you but I'm ALSO scared."

"The sun is still up high in the sky and shining so really very brightly so nothing to be scared of, let's go pleashe." And he looks at the blonde who's giving him the eye of the puss in boots with an are-you-serious face. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine but don't wake me up if you wanna pee in the middle of the night."

"Aye aye captain!" He hugs the latter's arm with a wide smile on his face.

On the boat, Mark was pretty much engrossed with reading the history and looking at the historical things rather being afraid of ghost popping out of nowhere and Jackson was HONESTLY relieved that there's no clingy blonde he needs to deal with.

That night they really went all out for their first trip together as a couple. First, they went to downtown art walk and took pictures together, then they go for bowling at Bowlmor Santa Monica for two hours and fueled themselves up in Chinatown. 

After stuffing themselves up for the second time, they walk down the Universal City Walk and Mark didn't forget to get every food he could from the street vendors because he's not a human, he's a horse. When the arrow passed midnight, they hit the street food cinema in Exposition Park. They don't even focus on the movie because they are busy laying beneath the stars and relax.

After they got out of their 2nd movie, Mark dragged Jackson to Koreatown and have the famous late-night donuts. Jackson swears half of their expenses went to foods and not that he cares but he's amazed at how much that small body could take in.  *(KEEP YOUR DIRTY MIND CLEAN IK WHAT YOU GUYS R THINGKING ABOUT)*

They go back to their room when the clock hit two in the morning and after Jackson stopped Mark from having too much sugar intake in one night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Jackson woke up at 11 and get ready while letting the blonde sleep some more because he knows the younger was tired from stuffing himself last night.

After putting on his ootd, he sits on the bed beside the beauty who's sleeping peacefully. He brushes the hair on the other's forehead, revealing the soft skin beneath it where he later placed a kiss on. He snapped a few pictures of the sleeping beauty because who can resist it right? before waking him up.

He blows into the younger's ear and got a stir from him. "Baby wake up~ It's already noon darling." He looks at how the blonde starts to moves and roll on his back. Jackson runs his hand through that soft hair and softly whispered, "Get up now honey, we are going to your house remember." Then the boy opens his eyes slowly and Jackson swears that he does look a lot like a baby.

The first thing he saw right after he opened his eyes was his favourite pair of eyes looking down at him lovingly.

"Good morning cupcake." He said before placing a kiss on the younger's swollen lips.

"Morning seunie." He said with his morning voice and Jackson loves the sound of it so much. He gets up and stretches his limbs before heading to the bathroom.

They had breakfast at a famous pancake vendor near them before driving to Mark's home.

They were having a conversation when Mark suddenly blurted out, "Hey look that was my school." Jackson takes a look at it and damn how big could a school be. "Stamford American International School." Was written big and glowing in front of the school. He wonders how did the small Mark travel around the school with his short legs.

"Damn that was huge, how did you manage to walk around the school with those short legs of yours?"

"Hey my leg wasn't short and they got a freaking elevator and the arrangement of the building made it convenient for us to move from one place to another."

"I thought the little Mark would find it hard to moves his little ducky legs." He said in a teasing manner.

"Jackson Wang!" And Jackson laughs out loud at the younger sudden outburst.

 

"Stop in front of the white mansion right over there." Mark points at an enormous white mansion that's just a few feet away from them. Jackson stops the car right in front of the empty mansion and parks it there.

Mark walks towards the guardhouse but no one's in there. 

"This house is empty but at the same time, it looks clean." Said Jackson. "Did your parent tell you anything about this house?" Mark asked him.

"Nope, nothing."

"Do you think that... it's haunted?" Mark asked carefully and then...

"Who are you two might be?"

"OMAIGOD!"

"OH SHIT!"

A voice came from behind them and they got startled at it. They turned around in unison then breathe out in relieved when it was just an old man holding a bag of things in his hand. Mark's jaw dropped when he saw who the person was.

"James! I thought you were dead!" He voices out his too honest thought and that earned him a smack on his head. Jackson was shocked at that but he didn't say anything to the man. "Teenager nowadays. How dare you say that to an old man like me? Where's your manner?"

Rubbing his poor head, he pouts at him. "But you never get mad when I say it to you before."

"Before? Do I even know you?" Mark's jaw dropped again. "How could you forget me you are so mean." He said it in a sulky manner. 

"Kid please tell me whoever you are before I cut your head off."

"Okay then, look at these and try to remember." Then he did a flower petal pose, peace sign pose, poke-cheek pose and his famous smile that shows his pearl white teeth. Both Jackson and the man look at him weirdly.

"What's wrong with you kid?" The man said and Mark's hands automatically drop to his side. "This is too far. Ok, try again, who was the kid that played hide and seek with you and loved to hide in the guardhouse because he thought that it was strategic to hid there? Who was the kid that will say "I'm home~" with a peace sign? Who was the kid that always asked you to tie his shoelace because no one's style in the house could satisfy him other than you? Who?"

"That was my- oh lord, do you know Tuan Yi En?" And Mark gives up at that. "Ok let me give you one last hint. I AM Yi En, does that ring a bell?"

"You are Yi En?! Are you really my young sir?" The man took a step closer towards him and look closely at his face. Mark take hold of the man's hand and put it on his cheek, "James I've told you I'm no young sir, I'm just Yi En, little Yi En." That's when it hit the man.

  
_"Young sir please stop running or you will fall and bleed!" The boy stopped running and turned around with his cheeky smile on his reddened face._

_"James I've told you I'm no young sir, I'm just Yi En, little Yi En!" Said the small boy to the man before running away again._

 

"Dear God you're still alive!" He drops his bag on the floor and hugs the boy tightly. 

"You too." Mark said teasingly and the man smacked him again. "Hehehehe I'm just kidding, I just thought that you won't be here anymore." 

"How could I not. Wait let's go inside first and I'll tell you everything and you too young man, please come in." He opened the gate and let them inside.

"Sorry that I couldn't serve you anything because you see, this house has been empty ever since the news about the loss of your parent went out."

"Nah it's okay, actually, the reason why we came here today was that I miss it here and I thought, maybe I'll spend some time here before going back to Korea."

"I hope this is not too late but may I ask who are you?" The man asked the guy who's sitting beside the blonde. 

"No it's not, I'm Jackson Wang, his boyfriend." 

"Oh, what a coincidence because the person who's taking care of this house right now is also Wang." Jackson chuckles at what the man said.

"And coincidently, I am that Wang." The man's eye went wide at that. "So you are their son? Then we've met before during the party which was held here."

Jackson smiles apologetically at James, "Sorry but I seem to not remember anything about that day."

"Oh it's okay, I'm sure you didn't pay much attention back then as a kid. So, what do you plan on doing here today young sir?"

Mark rolls his eyes, "James stop with that I still can't get used to that name yet."

"Sorry, it's been a habit."

"I want to look around the house. By the way, why does this house look so clean? Did you clean it?" He asks while looking around the weirdly clean house. "No, it's the maids." That caught the blonde's attention. "I thought they stopped working after my parent died."

"They didn't. After your parent died, they still clean the house regularly even though they were not paid. They said, when their young sir comes back, they want him to feels at home and comfortable like always. Trust me, they were sadder when they saw the news about you went missing than about your parent. But they still come by to clean the house because they really hope that you will come back one day. But after their bestfriend took over everything, all of them were paid to clean this house once a week until now."

"It does feel at home." He said softly to himself with a gentle smile stretched out on his face. "Then where are they now?" 

"Today is not the cleaning day, it's three days from now."

"What a pity, I miss them so much but nevermind, they should relax on their holiday. I'm going to walk around the house for a while."

"Sure, if you need anything, I'm at the backyard." The man takes his things with him and took a step away but then stopped. "Oh yeah, we never change anything in this house especially your bedroom and your miniature's room." He said before continuing his steps.

"You are loved by so many good people, I'm proud." Jackson pats the younger's hair while they are climbing up the stairs. "Who could hate a sweet kid like me, even you fell for my charms." He said with his cheeky smile. At the top of the stairs, they came to a huge space with large windows surrounding them and a long-ass balcony at one of them. 

"This is where I built the fort at and trust me when I say it filled almost this whole place." 

"Who do you sleep in it with?"

"The maids, when my mom and dad were not home, and I still remember how they would fight just to sleep in it with me, but you know, all of them were like still a young woman with healthy and big boobs so it kinda felt weird for me to wake up being squeezed between them." Jackson burst out laughing at the blonde's honesty.

Then they went into the first room around the corner. Mark's eyes sting at the sight of the room looking the same just like on the day they left the house.  
Jackson sense how the younger suddenly turned silent so he went to his side and wraps his arm around his shoulder.

"Their room?" He asks softly and earned a nod from the blonde.

"His guitar." He said softly. Jackson looks into the direction the later is looking at and there, a brown acoustic guitar were neatly placed on its stand beside the bed. 

Bracing himself up, he approaches the brown wooden thing. Tears are brimming in his eyes but he man up and shove it down his throat and flashes his brightest smile.  
Slowly he brings his hand up and softly runs his finger along the guitar's headstock and brushes his fingertips above the "Tuan" carving over the fretboard. Thousands of memories are flashing in his mind.

"I'm back, and I miss you."

His voice was shaking and his eyes are blurry. None is falling but none is going back in either.

Jackson looks at the small back and he can't withstand the heartbreaking sight in front of him. He had seen the blonde breaking down before but they never made his tears fall down his cheek like right now. He quickly wipes the tears away and approached the younger, "I'll be outside." He whispered before making his way out. He knows the younger need some time alone being here after so long and he got nothing over it. He went out to the balcony and calms himself down before going back in.

After able to calm himself down, he makes his way out of the room and met the elder who's scrolling through his phone while leaning over the wall. The guy looks up at him with care filled his eyes. "You good?"

"Yeah." He said and nods at Jackson. "Now let's go to my room." Jackson was relieved to see the usual smile is back.

"Tadaaa! Welcome to my vastness." He said it like in Disney movies with his hands up in the air. The room was decorated with cute and soft decorations which filled with plushies and baby blue painted walls. Fake clouds were hanging off the ceiling, on the other side of the room has a fort built up with two plushies in it and the furniture somehow looks like a set of limited edition Totoro shaped furniture. Overall if a word could describe the room, it would be fluffy.

"How's my room?" He asked the elder eagerly. "Fit for a child's room, fluffy."

"Even until now, I still love my room the most. I thought of the decorations and arrangement myself and nothing could beat it." He pats his chest proudly and smiles softly at that. "But you're a grownup now, do you still want to sleep in this kind of room?" Mark's gasp and slap the other's arm.

"What do you mean "this kind of room?" This is my artwork and don't you dare to diss it." 

"I'm not dissing it. Well I mean, my room got nothing like this so I thought maybe you don't like to sleep there."

"I sleep in your room because it got something that I don't have here."

"What is it?"

"You. Now let's go to the next room." He said shyly but soon cover it up by pulling the elder out of the room.

"The second highlight of the day is, My chamber!" As he said, it is a chamber as no matter where you look, you will only a see house miniature in every inch of the room. Three tall and wide racks with a ladder against them were put against each wall and each of it is filled with houses and not even a little space was left. 

"You built all of these as a kid? Now I get why your parent suggest you become an interior designer."

"Everything is handmade from scratch by me. You're free to feel proud." And he said that very proudly.

"I'm impressed and I can't deny it."

"That is expected, my dear." He says, sounding like a poet.

The next part of the house they went to is an empty space with the walls filled with pictures. There is wedding photos of the Tuan couple, pictures of them with the Wangs, picture of a newborn baby which Jackson assumed is Mark and hey, his cheek is really cute and how shocked he was when he saw a picture of him and Mark at a formal party together. So they really have met before he thought.

"This was when I won a tennis competition for the first time." He points at a picture of a kid with a gold medal around his neck smiling as bright as the sun. Jackson look around some more and realized a new fact about the younger.

"Mark you're athletic as a kid." 

There are many pictures of him winning different competitions such as tennis, archery, swimming, golf, gymnastics and polo but he didn't have any medal in that one. But there is only one picture for each sport except for tennis.

"I was just trying different things because as a kid I didn't know what is what but I somehow got lucky to win everything I joined except for polo, I didn't stay in the club for long because somehow it gets too dangerous at times and I'm just not up for any thrill."

"And how did you get stuck with tennis?"

"Tennis gives me the feeling that others don't. Like archery is boring, golf is even more, polo is scary, for swimming, I just hate the after effect of being wet inside the sticky suit and gymnastics, I did get into it for some times but then I'm more interested in martial arts so yeah, that was how I got into tennis until now because tennis gave me joy, a little bit of healthy thrill, feeling of being free and all in all, it's just amazing." 

"I don't know if I'm dating a human or an AI. You are so capable that I wonder what more are you able to do."

"I'm able to win you." He said with a cute smile on his lips. Jackson smiles and puts his around the shorter's neck. "That's right, you are the only one in this world who have that capability." Then he placed a kiss on the other's nose softly.

They walk around the whole house for a bit longer before going back to the living room from the garden and there they were suddenly greeted by numbers of woman who are so familiar to the blonde.

"Yi En!"

"Young sir you're back!"

"It's really our little Yi En!" 

"You're still alive thank god!"

All of it was said together and their expression shows how glad and happy they are to see the boy who was once a little kid that they used to love and care for is standing there just fine.

Not wanting to ruin the mood but Jackson can't help but remember what the blonde said about them before. 

"Oh my gosh it's not long but you guys look so old now." Again, his honesty code.

"Hey, that's rude to say to someone you haven't met for so long." Said one of them.

"Hehehe just kidding. Meet Jackson, my boyfriend."

"Ohoo you found yourself such a hottie yet here I am being single for almost all my life." Said another woman.

"Not my fault that I'm prettier than you." He flips his invisible hair like a diva.

They had a good time catching up things together and Jackson is going along with them pretty well. Waves of laughter came once a while when a funny story about the blonde was revealed.

"When will you come and live here again?" One of the women asks the blonde.

"I don't know if I will ever live here again because Jackson got a job in Korea and of course I'm living with him but, I will come here sometimes because after all, this is the place where I came from and I will always miss it here."

"That's kinda sad but at least now we know that you are fine and happy. When are you guys going back?"

"We are going to Santa Barbara tomorrow so today is our last stay," Mark said, sounding a bit sad.

"If it's fine with you guys, we want to stay here for the night." Mark's eyes went wide at what the elder said. "Can we? You don't mind?" He wraps his slender finger around his boyfriend's arm and looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"I know how much you miss this place and I don't mind if you wanna stay here for as long as you want."

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever have. Can we?" He asks them and of course, they agree to that. 

"You don't have to ask for something that has always been yours."

"Then it would be nice if you guys also stay here with us, you could use your old room," Mark said to them.

"We would love to."

Later then at 4:30 o'clock they head out to the bakery that Mark mentioned last night.

"This is...a bakery?" Jackson asked the younger, feeling unsure about the old looking building.

*(Ignore the board.)*  
  


"Yep and it hasn't changed at all throughout the years. Let's go." He said before getting out of the car.

He pushed the door open and the bell over the door rings softly. The bakery gives off a nostalgic feeling even to Jackson who has never been here.

"Hi, Welcome to Lacock Bakery, we provide the best taste made by the finest baker. May I help you?" Said a young woman who's standing behind the glass display cases. Jackson is sure that the woman must have gotten tired from saying that line every day.

"Hi, I know this is sudden but is Mr.Tyler here?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen."

"Could you please tell him someone is here to meet him."

"Sure but may I ask who might you be?"

"Just tell him it's Yi En."

"Okay, you can wait there for a while." She points at the sofa and excused herself politely.

"Has it always been this empty?" Jackson asks the latter as they sit down.

"Maybe because it's nearing the closing time." And he nods at the information. Several minutes after, a man in a white uniform came out from the door behind the counter and walks to them while his eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Yi En?"

"You got it Tyler." He stood up and hugs the man tightly for a moment. His eyes then fall on a guy who's unfamiliar to him. "And who might you be?" 

"I'm Jackson, his boyfriend." Then he offered the man a handshake which the man gladly receive it. "Eduardo Tyler. I salute to you for able to stand this kid." Jackson chuckles at that because he knows really well what the man meant. "Come, have a seat."

"Nice to meet you again Yi En, but I don't remember watching any news about your return."

"It's better to not make it big."

"I see you've grown into a fine young man after all those years."

"And I see your hair has turned grey." Then they laugh softly at that.

"So, missing my handmade bread?"

"Always." 

"How have you been kid?"

"Things were hard but everything's good now. What about you?"

"Everything's as usual and you came here at the right time because my son will take over this place starting next month."

"Then I guess this will be last time I eat the bread made by you."

"You can always come and ask me to bake for you Yi En. I would never say no to the sweetest boy I've ever met in my life." And Mark chuckles softly at that.

"I poured a gallon of water into your dough and I'm still sweet?" Then the man laughs, remembering how the boy made him close the store for a day because of the damaged dough.

"And you said you wanted to make a mouth-watering bread for people." And they laugh together at that.

After an hour of catching up things with each other, the two excuse themselves. 

"We need to go now Tyler, It's nice meeting you again.

"Me too Yi En. Please wait here for a moment." He said before disappearing into the same door. A moment later he comes out with a paper bag in his hand.

"Here, your favourite." He hands it to the blonde which he gladly takes it. "Thank you Tyler, see you soon."

"See you soon." He waves at them until the car disappears from his sight. He gets inside the store and locks the door. 

"Who was that boss?" Asked his employee, Amy.

"The little angel I told you about." and she nods at that.

His hand is wiping the dough bowl but his mind is somewhere else. A piece of fresh memory flashes in his mind.  
  


_The kitchen door busted open revealing 6 years old boy with reddened cheek and nose from the cold, "Tyler!" He chirped happily and went to take a seat on the wooden stool while looking at the man who's kneading the dough. "Hey there boi."_

_"You are squishing the dough again." The man chuckled at the boy cute choice of words._

_"It's kneading not squishing."_

_"Ohhh kneading."_

_"Who did you come here with?"_

_"The man in black uncles because mommy and daddy are far away in London for three days." The boy made him laugh again._

_"They are called bodyguard Yi En. You are so cute." He puts the dough into the bowl and put it aside which is in front of the little boy._

_"Oh, I forgot that word hehehehe." The man smile listening to the cutest giggle coming from that boy. He knelt down to take the flour from the cupboard but they are out of it. "Yi En you must wait here and don't go anywhere okay? I'll be back shortly."_

_"Aye aye captain." He pats the boy's head before heading to the storeroom._

_Meanwhile in little Yi En's mind..._

_'Why does the dough look so hard? How could people eat if it's hard? They gonna break their teeth poor them.' Then he remembers the ads about something mouth-watering that he watched yesterday. Confidently he filled up a basin with water and pour it into the dough. "There you go, now you won't break anyone's tooth." He said proudly._

_After a while, the man came back with a two bag of flour in his hand and how shocked he was to see the state of his freshly-made dough._

_"What did you do Yi En?" He asked the boy._

_"I saved people from breaking their tooth and made it more mouth-watering." He said with a proud smile. The man doesn't know if he's going to say the boy is smart or wrongly creative. He could only laugh dryly while looking at the damaged dough. The store should be open soon and he has no enough time to prepare another one. So he decided to just notify his employee about the sudden close day._

_He looks at the innocent boy and could only chuckle at his false yet altruistic act._

_'What an angel you are.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on that night after they collect their things at the suite they went skateboarding at the park near the house and enjoy an ice-cream as their late night snack together before going back to the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make a special chapter for Santa Barbara because something special will happen there.
> 
> I dropped some hints in this chapter and if you found them, you can try to guess what it is. The hints here have a link with those in the previous chapter. 
> 
> ;)


End file.
